It Snows In Hell
by Rattlesnake316
Summary: When you enter Hell during the Purge of 2019, you are not expecting to be fighting for your life on your arrival. Join Snow. as he traverses through his new life in Pentagram City in the year 2020. Trying to redeem himself while pissing off every angel and demon who crosses his path. Except for Charlie.
1. Arrival (Start Of Volume I)

**Unknown P.O.V**

_Throughout a__ll __of__ my __short__ life, I __never saw__ my death coming __at the hands of a__ woman. I was what you'd expect from a sinner. I committed every cardinal sin possible. I murdered, I lied, I cheated, I manipulated and caused plenty of suicides. Now. I lay in my office. __With a b__ullet in my head and the woman I thought I loved __stood before my corpse and m__aking out with my bodyguard._

_My life was over, Hell was what awaited me._

_**Landing In Hell**_

The minute I land, I knew for a fact that the feeling in my once beating heart, I would see suffering for my sins come to fruition. And, honestly, I deserved every second of the torture to come for my crimes on earth. Call it killers remorse. Call it selfishness. I call it regret for my life choices.

Landing in the middle of a war zone, however. This is what I was not expecting when I landed on the ground from the pentagram in the sky. I was bearing witness to a purge of some sort right before my very eyes. And I was smack bang in the middle of it.

Demons from hell and what I assumed were the lord's angels, had the demons running for their lives from the white-winged monstrosities that bared down on them like a bear on its next meal of fish.

Deciding I needed to get into cover once one of the angels had spotted me and bared down upon me. That kicked my adrenaline into high gear and, making like a cheetah, I ran for my now new life. while running, I spot a dumpster in the nearest alleyway and, with a bullet narrowly missing my head. That forced my decision into diving into a said dumpster in the alley I had ducked into. I was Lucky, I had turned the corner into the alley at the right time when I dived into the said dumpster, causing the hunter to lose the line of sight on me and move onto its next targets.

Peering from the containment unit I was hiding in, I looked around twice from my spot. Once it felt safe enough for me to exit the bin from the angels that had tried to kill me, I jumped out of the garbage container and crouched down next to the side of the dumpster.

When I'd noticed some of the angels themselves had been slaughtered and their corpses had their weapons on their person, I grabbed the first thing for a weapon that I could get my claws on and made my way towards the exit to the alleyway. Keeping on my guard while walking out of the alleyway, I had to prepare for the first thing to pop out on me.

The moment I exited the alley and stood at the entrance, the sights before me nearly made me hurl. I was known for killing people when I was alive. This, this was a whole new level of fucked up.

Denizens and angels. Once living and breathing were now broken and bloody bodies. Dead, dismembered and guts spilling from their bodies.

"Good Lord almighty, this is disgusting."

The moment gunshots rang out and broke my train of thought, it told me all I needed to know when the angels found me again. I stood my ground. When the first one angel raised its shotgun at me. I grabbed ahold of the gun, twisted myself around and hit the pure being with an elbow to the jaw, shaking their gun loose from its grasp. Once I had the holy gun in my hand, I spun around, cocked the gun and pointed it straight at the angels and blew their heads off one by one with each shot for every one of angels stupid enough to charge at me.

It all went well until I heard the one sound that made my skin go as white as a sheet. The gun was clicking. It was out of holy shells. The angels were now bearing down on me the moment my short burst of defiance had run out. This was it, having only just arrived I was going to be gone forever this time.

**BONG, BONG, BONG**

I open my eyes to see that the angels were now flying upwards towards the pentagram through a holy portal in the sky. Followed by the fireworks that had soon followed their departure. Once they'd gone. I stood with the gun rested against my shoulder. How the fuck, had I survived that shit show?!

I now saw every denizen, who were now opening their windows and many other things. Start to come out of the woodwork and begin their day as usual. Almost like the angels hadn't been to kill them at all.

If this happened on earth, there would be a similar war going on. Only the world would rebuild after and mourn for the lost. These things, seemed like they didn't give a damn about those they had lost. It made me sick. How could these things be so heartless? Then again, I slapped my forehead in realisation. He was in hell, who would give a fuck about these things dying?

"I best go find out what there is to do here and find a place to rest my head before I end up being some demon's plaything."

I say to myself with disgust in my tone. Actions moving my feet. I begin to walk. with no particular location in mind and shotgun held in my jacket. It was time to explore my new homeworld.

**Somewhere in Pentagram City**

A bar, what an unsurprising place to find here in Hell. My throat was parched and a drink would go down nicely right now. Especially after surviving that shit show earlier.

**Bar**

Walking into the place and finding it crawling with all sorts of monstrosities, it made me ill. I had to find a way to the bar and order myself a drink, without drawing attention to myself. Making my way over to the counter and blowing my snow-white hair out of my eyes. I catch the attention of the barmaid and place my order for the strongest drink they had.

While waiting for my drink, I begin to scan the bar room. Hookers, druggies and their dealers. You name it, they were here in this very establishment. Denizens fighting in the back, drunk demons chatting up the females. Just your typical sleaze bar.

"Here ya go cutie, one Satan's special shine. Enjoy."

The demon that had served me was surprisingly nice. Only thing was, I had caught the flirting in her look my way. I smile at her and I begin to take a sip of my drink. It wasn't that she was bad looking, oh no, she wasn't bad to look at and I'd fuck her over the bar counter if given the chance. That aside, my attention is caught by the TVs and what looks like a hotel was being advertised on the news.

How in the hell, did this girl, no, woman, come up with an idea to home maniacs and rehabilitate them, just so they could go to Heaven?

With my interest piqued further by this 'Happy Hotel', I take my leave from the counter after downing my drink and proceeding to head for the door. Only to be blocked off by one of the drunk demons. Oh great.

Said drunk demon was now about to speak.

"So you're the new guy who survived the purge earlier this morning. You don't look like much new guy. Tell me, how did a schmuck like you, survive the cleansing when others are dead and having their body parts sell on the black market?!"

I sigh heavily and try to move around the demon, only for the burly thing to continue to annoy me and keep on blocking my exit. He was persistent, I'll give him that.

"I asked you a question fucker, how did you, survive the purge!?"

The behemoth was getting madder, perfect. In a few short moments, I would reach for the holy weapon in my jacket and blow this assholes head clean off its ugly shoulders. Well, the thing didn't know the gun was empty, another advantage to me.

Deciding I'd had enough. I try to walk away again. This time, the thing grabbed me and spun me around roughly. Only to have said holy shotgun pointed right between his eyes the moment I spun to face him.

Seeing the look of fear on someone who was used to doing the intimidating and pretending to be tough look so weak. Well, It amused me to see the thing back up with his hands up and allow me to exit. making me smirk.

"Thanks, friend. Also, I'd change your pants if I was you, I can still smell the shit you were spewing from both ends from over here."

All the demons in the establishment burst out laughing, causing the demon to hide at the embarrassment I had just caused him.

Once through the door after winking at the waitress that I wouldn't have minded fucking, I place the gun back in my jacket and set off for this 'Happy Hotel' that was the source of the undeserved ridicule on the news.

**Later That Day**

Spotting the neon sign flashing out the words 'Hazbin Hotel' while on my walk, my mind told me I was nearing the right area and the right place. Taking a breath, I begin my walk towards the old house which was now a hotel.

Honestly, dear readers, I had no idea what I was getting into by coming here. What if it was like the bar down the street I'd just been in?

No, Snow, don't think like that. That's my name by the way, sorry I didn't introduce myself sooner. Angels can be real cunts about new demons in hell when it comes to this purge thing.

Walking along the path towards the run-down looking building, my first thought about this place spelt out it was a haven for newly arrived in hell demons, such as myself.

Secondly, arriving at the front door of the establishment, I hesitate for a second. Why couldn't I just knock on the door and get myself settled in? Why was I all of a sudden feeling uneasy about this place?

Whatever it was that I was feeling about this place, It was soon quelled when I came face to face with the cutest thing I had ever seen in my new existence. Cuter than even the finest women on earth or the demon at the bar.

She hadn't seen me until she was face to face with me just as she was exiting the hotel. The squeak of surprise she had let out when we had accidentally came nose to nose, this one tiny thing caused us both to back up in embarrassment at the contact.

Damn it, Snow, she was more than justifiably flustered at the sudden contact between the who had never met before in their lives.

When I had finally caught my voice, I spoke clearly.

"Hi, um, I've come to stay here at this establishment, is it open now or should I come back later?"

The smile nearly cracked the woman's face and her eyes sparkled in happiness, damn, why was she so cute? It was so adorable and, probably contagious.

"OH MY GOSH, WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL!"

This would be fun...this is Snow, signing off for now.


	2. Angel Killer

_A/N: Hey guys, the snake here. Thought I'd give Hazbin Hotel a crack at writing fanfiction for. Don't worry, I'll still update the other stories. In the meantime, I want you all to enjoy my first go-round for Hazbin Hotel, which is owned by Vivziepop on YouTube. Enjoy Chapter 2 of It Snows In Hell!_

_**Where We Last Left Off…(No P.O.V.)**_

"_**OH MY GOD! WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL!"**_

_**When we had last left Snow, he'd just encountered the proprietor of the brand new, and first of it's kind, Happy/Hazbin Hotel in Hell. Even though they had bumped into each other under, ahem, embarrassing circumstances. Snow is happily surprised to find an actual nice demon here in this shithole called Hell.**_

_**In this chapter, Snow gets acquainted with everyone and runs afoul of one of the local overlords in which is, still, his first day in Hell.**_

_**How will our hero cope with his new life now that he too, is a denizen of Hell? Stayed tuned for Chapter 2 of It Snows In Hell.**_

**Hotel Lobby**

"Welcome to the Happy Hotel, I'm Charlotte, but you, you can call me Charlie! I would just like to say, I am super happy to finally get a new guest at the hotel!"

Snow couldn't help but chuckle at the woman's enthusiasm. It was, infectiously cute, to say the least. A word he never thought he'd hear his thoughts thinking in his lifetime.

The hotel lobby that he was stood in, well, it was impressive, to say the least. He could tell it had been cleaned from top to bottom to look decent and presentable old and new hotel guests that had stepped through the same doors he had walked through into the establishment.

He was awestruck at how this simple building, got so much shit from 666 News and the denizens of Hell when, he was now admiring the reception area, and, unbeknownst to Charlie, looking at her rear.

He was nearly caught out when Charlie turned back to face him with some paperwork in her hands and says to her new guest.

"Now, I'm sure you are wondering what Happy Hotel is all about. Well, due to the yearly purge getting rid of my people to quell overpopulation here in Hell, I decided to take over this building and create the Happy Hotel as a way to, rehabilitate, sinners, and send them up to heaven."

"Interesting."

The male was impressed when he said these words. This demon had certainly outdone herself in the maintaining of her hotel. But, something came to mind for Snow.

'_Where, in the hell, was this demon's staff? Surely this __i__sn't a one-woman project, __right?'_

WRONG!

"COMING THROUGH! THIS PLACE IS FILTHY!"

Snow's answer to the thought in his head soon appeared in the form of a VERY, hyperactive, Cyclops speeding around the hotel at breakneck speeds.

It was almost impossible for the male demon to keep track of the tiny female. As he looked around again, Snow's eyes soon landed on another demon right in front of him, this time, he was the one to be made uncomfortable.

"Hey, hot stuff, looking for a good time?"

This made Snow back up slightly at the request, answering with.

"I may swing both ways, but I'm not interested."

Shoving the drag queen away, he stumbled over to the bar and came face to face with a cat with wings. The cat was intoxicated, something Snow caught onto straight away when the cat focused his attention on the new guy sat at the bar.

"What will it be?"

"Satan's special shine?"

In seconds of Snow's request, the red liquid in a pint glass was placed before him in a millisecond. Surprising the leather jacket-clad demon in his seat.

Taking a sip of the beverage while watching the news on the TV, he was unaware Charlie had joined him at the bar, sitting on the stool next to him with a beaming smile on her face. The moment Snow notices, he smirks before Charlie spoke cheerfully.

"I see you've just met Angel Dust and Husk. Don't worry, Angel is always like that. Husk, well, he's grumpy, but he's a sweetheart at best!"

"I'm not grumpy, I just don't like fucking time-wasters at my bar area. He ordered quickly, meaning he is a valued customer at my bar."

Charlie huffed at the cat demon's vulgar reply.

Snow couldn't help but chuckle lowly while taking another sip of his shine. The male looked around the hotel area he was in, he began scanning the surrounding area for more information about his surroundings.

His thought track was interrupted when the speedy demon from earlier, which must be the hotel's cleaning maid, stopped dead in front of the two and spoke towards Charlie.

"All clean, Miss Charlie, ma'am!" Looks right at Snow with a huge smile on her face. "Who's the stud? Is he a new friend? Is he single?"

Snow couldn't help but chuckle with a fluster on his cheeks at the little woman being so bold. Charlie had to step between the two, for safety reasons, of course. Not because of the tiny hint of jealousy behind the daughter of Satan's eyes. No, she needed to remember she had a girlfriend, despite being bisexual herself.

"Niffty, this gentleman, is one of our newest demon's who has come for rehabilitation, his name is Snow."

The male looks at the small Cyclops and winks. The small woman couldn't help but fan herself down at the wink her way.

Once she sped away to get on with some of her newest tasks, Charlie managed to get Snow's attention by slipping the registration form in front the male, leaving Snow to sign on the dotted line to receive his room.

**Later**

Once Snow's registration was complete and his room key was given to him. He made sure to thank Charlie before heading up the stairs. Once outside his room with the key in the door. He enters the cosy room with a nod of his head. It was certainly, what's the word? Homey.

"So far, so good."

**Snow's Room**

Shedding the jacket, Snow's eyes clapped onto the gun that was hidden behind the leather that was once on his back. He had heard stories from his mother that a demon could not touch holy weapons, it would burn them, touching something of purity. He was a demon now. How did this gun not burn him when he took down some of god's vanguards with their creation?

Looking closely at the weapon. Something told him he had to keep the weapon a secret from the rest of the denizens in this establishment. He didn't want them thinking he was an angel in disguise and that he was undercover for God. Something caught the male's eyes when the shotgun lit up and caused him to cover his eyes for a split second.

What appeared next. An ancient text had now scratched itself onto the gun. Snow couldn't believe his eyes. Reading the text, he spoke it out loud to himself.

'_Give me thy vow and give me my new name."_

Snow was confused for a split second. Once he realised what the text had said. He spoke clearly to the gun.

"My vow, I will protect the inhabitants of Hazbin Hotel. My gun will only aim for those who choose to harm the daughter of Satan and her friends. Be by my side...Jezebel!"

The bright light returned. Once again, blinding for a couple of seconds. Once the light died down, a beautiful demon stood before Snow. She was, of course, naked. Her breasts hanging loose without restraint. Her pale body reflecting the light of the lamps in the room. Long, slender legs stood before the demon sat on the bed.

When Jezebel opens her red eyes and claps her sight on the male before her. She smiles warmly and states.

"Master...you have summoned me to your side. I am yours for eternity until your demise."

Snow couldn't form words. The pale beauty before him had him at a loss for words. What could he say to the woman before him? Her beauty had his tongue-tied. This caused the female to giggle sweetly at the male before her. Slinking over, she straddled him and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. With that simple act. Snow was flustered. Once she had finished the kiss, Jezebel spoke.

"Our pact is sealed. You may call on me when you require me to uphold your vow, or when you need a body to warm your bed at night. Rest easy Snow."

With that, Jezebel returned to her gun form and placed herself back on the table near the window of Snow's room.

The male was at a loss for words. He had just made out with a woman who had transformed from the gun he had and back again.

Looking at the table with the gun laid carefully on its side. Snow lifted it and inspected it. There, on the barrel of the gun. The name he had given the gun, was engraved in old English writing.

"Good to have you by my side, Jezebel."

Climbing into his new bed and switching off the lamp. Snow felt safe in the warm bed in his room at Hazbin/Happy Hotel while knowing his gun was now on his bedside table at the right of his bed, Snow knew he could reach for it in case of intruders or someone he didn't trust. Jezebel was by his side.

Unbeknownst to him, he wasn't aware of the thief outside who was about to make a very big mistake.

**Next Day**

"GOOD MORNING SNOW!"

The minute Snow opened his eyes to the cute face of the hotel manager hovering over him, a smile graced his lips. This kind of wake up call, he could get used to.

Sitting up in bed to find a tray of breakfast in front of him, well, colour him surprised at the kind gesture from the daughter of Satan. She soon explained.

"I don't normally bring breakfast up for my guests, but, my two personal servants, they insisted I do this as a, thank you, for choosing to stay here!"

Charlie did mutter something else that Snow did hear. Instead of pushing the subject, he let the demon go about her day while he tucked into his breakfast. While he ate, Charlie took a seat at the end of his bed and pulled a clipboard from her tuxedo jacket and began to speak.

"Today, we are going to focus on you helping around the hotel, a small act of kindness can go a long way to help you bring kindness back into your long-dormant heart."

Snow wasn't paying attention. He was transfixed on the blonde in front of him.

This was the daughter of the king of Hell?! She was too much of a sweetheart! Not to mention, she was adorable to a T. His focus soon tuned back in when Charlie was looking at him expectedly for a reply to what she had said, causing him to flush in embarrassment at nearly getting caught staring a second time in two days.

"And that is the plan for your rehabilitation today. Any questions Snow?"

Snow nods absentmindedly. He hadn't heard a word Charlie had said. But, he was going to go along with the first bit he heard before he had tuned out.

"So, first of all, I'm going to start with how you got into hell in the first place, what happened?"

Snow paled in fear. Had he known there would be questions on his past life, He wasn't expecting it to be so soon from the princess of Hell.

Deciding to swallow his pride, Snow is about to give Charlie answers when a knock on the hotel door broke his soon to be tell-all, leading to Charlie saying.

"Darn, I just wanted to know how best to rehabilitate you. Looks like that will have to wait. Can you attend to security while I see to the new guest? I will be grateful if you could."

How could Snow say no to those cute yellow eyes? With a nod in confirmation, Charlie squealed in delight and hugged the snow-white demon tightly. Making the male's eyes bulge out of their sockets and his cheeks to tint a light red at the sudden contact from the female.

His days in Hell were just about to get a lot better from here on in.

**Downstairs**

As Snow stood beside the princess along with, what Snow assumed was her beloved girlfriend, the demon named Vaggie the moment Charlie opened the door. They weren't expecting an uppity looking angel stood before them at the door.

Her eyes widened in fear, Vaggie's eyes soon did the same. Snow, however, stood there with an air of indifference to the being of God, despite the look of somehow knowing the brunette before the three of them.

Despite the two looks of fear and the look of indifference, the angel spoke.

"Good evening, spawn of Satan. I, am Azrael. May I have a word with you…"

She looks at the three demon's staring at the winged being before looking at the male who didn't show a shred of fear at the female's arrival, causing the feeling of irritation within the angel for some reason, almost like she knew who this demon was.

"Maybe in private. I don't like the look this one is giving me."

Charlie and Vaggie turned to face Snow, who they had noticed he had his hand behind his back like he was reaching for something.

Only to worry internally when he couldn't find his Jezebel attached to the holster behind his back.

Had Charlie confiscated it? Had one of the staff stolen it while he slept or ate breakfast?!

When Snow looked at the two females before looking at the angel at the door. He allows the pure one passage into the main lobby.

Once the angel is in the building. Snow excuses himself before he began to run up the hotel stairs. Leaving behind a shocked Charlie and Vaggie to deal with Azrael.

**Upstairs**

Tipping his room upside down and emptying draws to unsuccessfully find his gun. Snow growls in anger. How is supposed to keep his vow if he was dumb enough to leave his gun unguarded and in plain view? Only thing was, the gun was on the…

**Facepalm**

Snow lowers his palm to see the window open fully and Jezebel not on her perch on the table where he had placed her last night. This is when the fury in his eyes grew.

Looking behind him in case anyone had followed him to his room and noticing none of the staff or Charlie's imps, Razzle and Dazzle, had followed him upstairs.

He dolphin dived right through the open window before superhero landing on the sidewalk. When Snow's steel-toed boots help him stand to his full height of six foot three and his jacket landing behind him on his back. He scanned the sidewalk, once he caught the scent of the thieves that had stolen Jezebel, he began on his warpath.

**Back With Charlie**

Charlie wishes she could be anywhere but here right now, mainly, due to this angel, Azrael, just loved to hear herself talk, especially as she went on about how successful the purge of 2019 had gone.

Azrael, as shown by her attitude, didn't care, not once, that she was upsetting the princess of Hell. Leading to Vaggie to hold Charlie's hand, something the princess found comfort in momentarily. Though it didn't stop the impending sadness about to befall her beloved.

"The main reason I am here, Princess Charlotte is, you are aware of an angel killer in your midst. Most demons mainly run and hide from the almighty's forces, but, one of your servants, wrongfully took a stand against my lords and your father's yearly purge.

Even though last years purge, was a resounding success, Heaven lost more Angels than Hell lost in demonic souls. Care to explain this unforgivable act of treason?"

Charlie's eyes widened. Something had seemed off about one of her guests when they had arrived at her hotel. Almost like...they were hiding...something! Despite this sudden realisation and need to question Snow when he returned from wherever he had disappeared to, she stood firm and spoke.

"I cannot explain one of my guest's actions. As stated in my guidelines for Happy Hotel. All demons wishing to be redeemed must go through therapy and strict rules before they are deemed worthy enough to enter the pearly gates.

My guest in question has signed a no disclosure document, meaning, I cannot give you information about his reasoning for staying in case they are marked for death or hiding from overlords and seeking refuge. It's for their safety."

The angel did not look best pleased by this response. If she was trying to avoid looking like she was pissed off, she was doing a surprisingly good job of not pulling her spear out on the Princess of Hell.

While that was a thought that was running through her head, if she wanted to deal with an angry god for breaking the no-killing rule outside of purges that is, she would have to play nice, for now.

**With Snow**

Body parts were now littered across the filthy street of North Pentagram city. The demons and imps that were being killed. Tried running, only to be mowed down by the angered demon, with Jezebel by his side, wielding her dual M1911's with Demon killing rounds. The two stood side by side and mowed down the demon's stupid enough to charge at them.

"YOU GUYS, ARE OFFICIALLY, THE DUMBEST BASTARDS, I HAVE EVER, HAD THE MISFORTUNE, OF MEETING!"

Snow was shouting while slicing away with the machete he had. Jezebel kept silent. Bullets firing was all the talking the woman needed. Once out of ammo for both of her guns and a demon charging at her.

She did the splits, ducking down underneath the charging demon and, with one swift rabbit punch. Punched him square in the testicles. Making them explode on impact. Once the demon was nearly laying on top of Jezebel in pain.

She jabbed her heel knife straight into the thing's stomach and kicked upwards. Sending guts and all sorts of pieces of the demon, flying upwards and splattering onto the ceiling above. Nipping up and throwing her gun magazines in the air.

Jezebel and Snow teamed up and took down a few more demons before coming across the hiding overlord once the magazines had landed in Jezebel's guns.

The two were now staring down the overlord that had ordered for Jezebel to be stolen in the first place. He didn't look like much of an overlord right now, what with Jezebel's guns at the ready and Snow's machete readily into striking position before the overlord.

"It's over Valentino, let us walk peacefully, otherwise, I will knock your teeth so far down your scummy throat, you'll be shitting them out like sweetcorn. Once you've done shitting out your teeth. My girl here, will splatter your brains all over the ceiling and flush your brain down the toilet."

The pimp overlord couldn't help but squirm at the two with their weapons raised. He wasn't a fighter, he was just your average, manipulative cunt who profited on women's misfortunes and made sleaze bags out of hard-working denizens. He'd made a big mistake stealing Jezebel.

**Later**

With Valentino's base up in flames from the explosion that Snow had set off. He walked down the street, Jezebel, now in her shotgun form again, resting upon his shoulders. He had done the citizens of Hell a favour. Even if he had got rid of one shit lord. There would be more to come.

A yawn broke Snow's thought track. Looking to the gun on his shoulder, he smiles lovingly up at the demon/shotgun. Whispering to himself.

"Good to have you back baby girl. I promise I'll be more careful next time."

**Back at The Hotel**

The moment Snow walked into the main lobby of the Hotel that evening, he wasn't expecting to be thrown back out into the street by a blur of white and gold knocking the breath out of him and shaking Jezebel lose from his grip.

He only seconds to avoid the next attack by ducking to the side of him when an angel spear nearly hit him in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME!"

Despite his hazy shout, the voice of the being that attacked him shouted angrily.

"I found you, ANGEL KILLER!"

Despite how hazy Snow's vision was, he could see how pissed off the angel of the lord was at him the moment he barely got to his feet and rolling out of the way of another holy spear towards Jezebel.

He would have almost got to her if the angel hadn't have got to him first and thrown him against the hotel building, cracking the walls and causing the male demon to go flying past Charlie.

"SNOW!"

Charlie's shout was drowned out by the angel flying toward the demon she was after killing while Snow was slowly getting back up to his feet with blood dripping, no, pouring down the left on the front of his face and one eye closed from the pain.

This was the last thing Snow shouted before the angel charged at the male and threw him arm first into a metal support beam. he is now holding his broken right arm while in the knelt position just as the angel prepared another attack as she stared him down with her teeth bared, now jaws filled with stained white teeth as sharp as diamonds and blood dripping from her mouth, Azrael growls at Snow menacingly, who at this point in his defence, can only weakly raise Jezebel while the angel slowly walks towards him, stalking the demon and sizing him up for the finishing kill.

Despite this, Snow had somehow managed to weakly get to his feet.

Preparing for the worst, he noticed he still only had one in the chamber before cocking the shotgun and holding the gun unsteadily and shakily in his hand before he shouts.

"COME ON THEN, LET'S HAVE YA!"

That's all it took for the angel to lunge at Snow as he weakly aimed the gun in his good hand to shoot the oncoming attack down that was sure to come, only except for the impact of a spear embedded into his flesh, the attack hadn't reached him.

Someone unexpected had stopped the attack from reaching the demon.

_**Song Play: '**__**No One Will Survive!**__**' by **__**CFO$ (Charlotte Awakens!)**_

"YOU!"

Snow knelt there in shock at the sight before him after the angel shouted fury.

Before him in her full demonic glory, stood Charlie, more specifically, Charlie's true self, Charlotte. Horns out, evil look on her now determined face and red eyes glaring a hole deep into the angel's pure soul and the angel spear held tightly in her grasp by the handle.

Despite Azrael's best efforts, Charlotte held firm when she spoke.

"You tried to kill my new friend, for that, I can never forgive you!"

Azrael now held fear in her eyes, she had unknowingly and unwillingly, awakened the devil within Charlie, and now, she was fucked.

With a swift right jab, Charlie sent the demon flying out of the hotel. Despite looking for a reprieve to collect her thoughts, Azrael found none when Charlie had teleported above her and, with a swift kick, sent the angel slamming down into the ground below them. Creating a crater in the road when Azrael caught the next attack. Kicks were dealt, punches were thrown and Charlie would not let up her assault.

"I WILL NOT LET YOU KILL ANYMORE OF MY PEOPLE!"

One missed punch from Azrael led to Charlie ducking and uppercutting the angel in the gut, followed by a knee strike to the chin to the doubled over pure one. Sending the angel down to the ground once again.

Charlie, no, Charlotte, was relishing in the fight she was involved in. watching the angel beg for mercy while she stalked the holy one. Now squirming on the ground, blood dripping from her mouth and her face a mess. With a swift stamp on the being's leg. Azrael yelled in pain and let out a pitiful whimper. Charlotte decided to let up and speak directly to the angel.

"Never, ever, show your face in my kingdom, ever again. If you do, I'll let the I.M.P. deal with you!"

**End Song**

The angel nods quickly. Allowing Charlie to revert to her sweet and innocent self and run over to Snow to tend to his wounds. Charlie wrapped him up in a hug while Vaggie looked worried for her girlfriend's new friend.

Their moment was soon, short-lived.

"CHARLIE LOOK OUT!"

A spear connected with flesh, however, it was not the attackers intended target. Snow and Charlie looked on horrified, the aggressor looked in anger.

The spear hadn't hit the princess like Azrael had intended to. Instead, Vaggie stood, eyes wide in pain. The holy spear going all the way through her chest. Muffled shouts for her from her girlfriend and her new friend was all she could make out when she dropped to her knees.

Azrael, despite only being able to stand groggily on one leg. Limped her way over to the demon she had hit. Once she reached Vaggie. The hurt demon, who would vanish soon from the divine spear through her heart. Looked up defiantly at the angel staring down on her.

"Why must your people hurt themselves for a whore like you Princess Charlotte? Do you enjoy watching the ones you care about die?"

Even if she was looking at Vaggie, the words had the intended effect on the princess of Hell. Tears left her eyes. Causing something in Snow to snap inside the male's psyche, who, now, was knelt by Charlie's side.

The look on Azrael's face, however, it showed no remorse. With her knife drawn. She knelt to Vaggie's level and placed the blade to the demon's throat.

"VAGGIE!"

"Charlie...I'm sorry."

Charlie froze. No words needed as she stared at the dying demon she loved before her.

"...I love you."

The knife brought off Vaggie's head from her shoulder's. Charlie had to hide behind Snow's jacket when Azrael raised her lover's head to show the princess of Hell what would happen to those she cared about if she didn't give up the angel killer.

Proceeding to let the head and the body disintegrate and the dust to blow into the wind. Azrael moved forward and made her way slowly and menacingly to the princess of Hell. Changing into her pure angel form and leaping for the two laid against the wall.

**BANG! Reload, BANG!**

No spoken words left the angel's mouth ever again. Charlie looked in shock at the now headless angel before her. She soon turned her head to the side and saw a sight she was glad to see.

Snow had raised Jezebel in time and with quick thinking, fired off the holy shotgun twice, once in the chest and one right between Azrael's eyes.

Now, the angel's destroyed heart and her brain matter were splattered all over the princess of Hell and Snow before the body slumped back and fell to the ground. Blood spurting from the neck where the head of the angel used to be.

The moment reality hit the two heavily breathing demons, Snow was now cradling a weeping Charlie to his chest at what had just happened, hell, Snow shed some tears at the cluster fuck before him.

**Later**

The memorial for Vaggie was, to say the least, a small affair. Though Angel Dust loved to tease Vaggie when she was alive, he was surprisingly respectful for the hotel manager in her tough time. Hell, Husk was being, somewhat nice, in his sort of way. There was no sign of the radio demon. Niffty hadn't stopped blubbering since she heard the news of one of her friends being killed by a rogue angel.

Even though Charlie was being strong, despite her friends and patrons knew full well what was going on, she was hurting, and hurting severely.

Even if she wanted to blame Snow for Vaggie's death, she couldn't bring herself to do such a thing, even when she knew he was just protecting the three during the encounter.

Before the purge ended, he was set upon by eight angels when the time was up when he had explained it to her that he had acted in self-defence yesterday morning.

He honestly had no idea what the purge was when he had landed in Hell, he also had no idea it was a crime to kill angels outside of the purge.

Charlie took the positive from it and just decided to add it to his therapy. But, the moment she looked up the stairs, her sadness reappeared. She knew he never wanted this, despite how he hardly knew Vaggie, he and her late girlfriend had gotten on great in the short time they knew each other.

Checking to see if any of the guests would notice her absence, Charlie ascended the stairwell. Not knowing, a certain radio demon was watching her, very, very, closely.

**Snow's Room**

Washing his face in his bathroom sink to get the blood off his face and to bandage up his arm, Snow grew angry with himself. Not only did he want to redeem himself by NOT killing others, but he had also broken one of his vows to Jezebel.

The shotgun, which now rested on the bedside table next to him, instead of the table near the window, had not appeared in her human form since Vaggie had died. Until Snow made a new vow, he could no longer use Jezebel in combat. She was now her own woman, as shown with her appearing downstairs in clothes provided by Charlie.

"I'm such a fucking idiot. It's only my second day and I've fucked up badly."

Snow whispers harshly to himself in the mirror while looking at the bandage around his head and the band-aid above his left eye.

To stop the blood getting into his snow-white hair, he now had tied into a messy ponytail, even if it was something he always did before he went to sleep, though, he doubted he could get any sleep tonight with what had happened tonight.

**Knock, Knock, Knock**

The rhythmic knocking paused Snow mid-thought, not wanting to deal with whoever was on the other side of the wooden door, he was about to ignore the door until a sweet voice made his heartbreak at how calm, yet, broken, the princess sounded.

"Snow...it's Charlie. May I enter?"

The male sighs sadly. His stupidity had cost Charlie the one she loved and now, how could he face the princess now with blood on his hands?!

However, with a mind made up and having suffered enough today, he calls out softly but clearly to the female behind the door.

"Of course, please, come in Charlie."

The moment the male opened the door, he was enveloped into a bear hug, breaking his heart further.

How could he cause this one pure being in hell grief, she was too pure to be a hell-born, yet, he cost her her lover at the price of keeping Charlie herself safe from the angel.

Almost as if she had read his thoughts, Charlie pulled away and with her arms still hanging around his neck, she spoke.

"Stop feeling guilty Snow. Yes, I am still grieving my dead girlfriend, but, it doesn't mean you will stop being my new best friend.

I know you meant no harm to come to me or Vaggie, or my hotel for that matter. But, I want you to know personally that I've already forgiven you. You, just need to find it, in you, to forgive yourself someday."

Snow laughed softly, causing Charlie to smile and say.

"There's that handsome smile I admire, see, we can work through this rough patch together and redeem you in no time!"

Even though he got flustered at the princess calling him handsome from her sweet lips. He had to agree with Charlie. Tomorrow was another day and Vaggie, well, she wouldn't want her lover and her best friend to mope around.

Tomorrow, they would keep Vaggie in their hearts and carry on like she was still there.


	3. Deals and Betrayals

The mood around the Happy/Hazbin hotel, was, sour, to say the least for the occupants. For Snow, however, After waking up at the waitress demon's home after getting to fuck her silly, he had climbed up onto the hotel roof where he was now sat still blaming himself for Vaggie's murder yesterday.

Plus, he did not want to upset Charlie further by having him around the building.

The snow-white demon had laid himself out on the roof of the hotel and, letting the time pass him by while watching the denizens of Hell go about their days, as usual. He thought back to what he was thinking earlier when he says quietly.

"I know Charlie forgave me for what happened, but, can I forgive myself just like that?"

That morning before Snow had clambered onto the roof and away from everyone after coming home from the waitresses. He'd made some breakfast and, despite how he felt, Charlie's cheery demeanour didn't help him and when he couldn't even look the princess in the eyes and say good morning when she cheerfully greeted him with a warm hug around the back of his shoulders. He could only manage a weak smile towards her.

**With Charlie**

"Good work today guys and girls. Just stick to your rehabilitation plans and you'll be going up to Heaven in no time!"

The cheery smile Charlie had never left her face once throughout the whole meeting for her patients/hotel guests. Deep inside. She was still hurting.

Despite the staff, minus Alastor, telling her to take the day off to grieve, Charlie was defiant and she knew Vaggie would want her to keep going.

She just wished Snow felt the same about all of this.

He was meant to be going through his therapy session today to find how best to deal with his past life of lying, cheating, murdering and being the cause of over six thousand suicides involving women and him breaking their hearts. But, looking at him this morning, a day removed from witnessing a murder and blowing an angel's brains out with his shotgun because of said murder.

He had chosen to go about his grief the only way he knew how. Isolating himself from everyone and finding a way to not vent his anger at any innocent demon just passing by, even if she didn't know anything about him fucking a female in the early hours of this morning.

For now, she had something else to contend with, something, much more personal.

**With Snow**

Walking through the doors that afternoon, Snow was not expecting the hotel to be near empty and not a damned soul in sight. Hell, Charlie wasn't even doing her rounds of checking up on her guests or seeing to new guests inside of the establishment.

Heading over to the bar area, Snow got another surprise when he noticed Husk, wasn't at his station pouring drinks and cleaning glasses for the day ahead when he would get some patrons at his bar. This led Snow to say.

"11 am. Wow, Husk is normally drinking by now. Wonder where he is?"

It was a little unnerving, to say the least. With the sudden arrival of Charlie back into the hotel lobby, it had broke Snow's thought track. For him, seeing the princess was a welcome sight, 'cept, something was wrong, and Snow knew it.

Charlie wasn't smiling, her eyes were downcast when she walked behind the bar and poured herself a pint of red rum before sitting beside the male demon she was friends with. This one sight led to Snow having no words for the upset devil princess beside him.

He was more focused on the TV in front of them above the many shelved bottles of booze Husk had acquired over time.

On the news, Lucifer sat with his queen, smirking evilly and answering any questions Katie Killjoy was asking him. One question, in particular, had perked up Snow's ears. It was regarding the angel whose brains he had blown out with Jezebel and how the jackass up high had gone berserk about the whole situation.

"_Miss Killjoy, rest assured, I have spoken to my father. though my brother, Jesus, is not happy with the development of one of the father's servants being slaughtered. God has decided to let the demon who slew Azrael live. As a mercy, shall we say? Though the consequence of the demon's actions will result in the purge happening twice a year. God has said he will stop this hunt and slaughter for the demon who killed his creation, only if my little girl, Charlotte, marries one of the lord's angels and takes the throne of hell."_

Snow shuts the TV off by throwing his machete through the screen, having heard enough of the bullshit on the screen being spouted for one day.

His look softened when his gaze landed on the depressed woman beside him when she looked at him, he needed no words. One look his way, one tear-stained look his way, was all Snow needed to see before enveloping the princess into a deep hug and allowing Charlie to cry her tears into the demon's shirtless chest while Snow held one hand on the woman's back, while the other was cradling Charlie's head.

"Talk about shitty luck."

Snow glares over at the demon who had spoken when he had walked into the lobby. Angel Dust could be a real dickhead sometimes, and at the worst moments as well, as shown when he enters the building. The moment Angel catches the glare from the taller demon, the spider demon gulps and sits down on the other side of Charlie. Despite the glare, Angel couldn't help his curiosity.

"So, dickhead all mightiest lost his shit, big fucking deal! Charlie's a smart broad, she wouldn't be stupid enough to marry one of those losers."

Charlie had to take a deep breath, worrying the two males at either side of her. Despite the tenseness and wanting to break the silence, Charlie spoke up.

"If it stops God killing more of my people, I'll have no choice but to do it. Even if I don't get to marry for love as I had planned."

This broke Snow's heart to hear the princess say that out loud. It hurt more than it should have considering it wasn't right to have feelings for someone who had just lost their girlfriend, not even 24 hours removed.

No, he wouldn't be that demon and he would give Charlie all the time in the world to recover. Not force her into a loveless marriage like her father was.

He may have been a denizen of Hell, but, he didn't need to act like one.

**Later**

With Charlie preparing for God's disciples to arrive and retrieve her, Snow is out back with the bins, using his gun for target practice with some severed heads he had collected from his raid on Valentino, he needed to keep his mind off the lord's impending arrival to collect another victim for the pearly gates.

After telling Charlie some of his past and then admitting he didn't want to go back to Heaven. Charlie knew not to pry further, despite her growing curiosity as to why this one demon in her care had said he never wanted to go back.

Had he been in heaven before? Was he a fallen angel like her father? When she did ask during rehab, Snow stated the memories of his past and why he hates heaven were, foggy, at best. Even he hadn't unlocked his memories yet.

**BANG, reload**

Even now, Snow had no idea why he didn't want to go back and why he had said what he said, even if he hated keeping secrets from Charlie, but, honestly, are they even secrets if the person has a hard time remembering them?

**BANG, reload**

With the third target falling without protest; Snow looked at the last head on the fence and sighed angrily. He couldn't just let a friend he had made be taken from him just like that.

On earth when he was a sleazy douchebag, he had paid people to be his friends, then when he was done with them, just like the severed heads of the demons on the fence staring lifelessly back at him, he disposed of them without mercy with the bodyguard he had hired. The same bodyguard who helped his ex-wife murder him by putting a bullet in his head before the two made out in front of his corpse.

It irked the demon; No, it made Snow furious.

Sensing something's presence, Snow spun around and pointed the single barrel shotgun right into the face of the radio demon himself. Unnerving smile and all plastered across his face. Any sane demon would have turned tail and ran the moment Alastor shows up and greets you. Not Snow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you ol' boy, quite a pleasure, I saw the whole fiasco go down from one of my many spots in the hotel and I just had to say 'bravo!' you gave that angel what for yesterday. Such a shame about the hotel's receptionist, quite a tragedy."

Snow was taken aback by the radio demon just waltzing around him and standing out of plain view of the metal tip of the shotgun. Snow could sense something about Alastor that made the smaller demon, by comparison to Alastor's height of six foot six, seem wary.

Charlie hadn't mentioned Alastor till he saw the tall demon for himself. Honestly, dear reader, Snow found Alastor, oddly amusing and in a sense, valuable. Especially for what he had planned.

"Alastor, I may need to make, what's it called, a deal, with you."

Snow will admit only to himself, the moment Alastor's head snapped backwards before his whole body turned to face him. It was unnerving for a split second before the seriousness returned to Snow's features. Alastor spoke.

"ho, oh, a deal dear fellow, I'd be happy to oblige you."

with a snap of his fingers, the green light that surrounded Snow and the radio demon was the same one Charlie was surrounded by in the pilot.

"Name your price."

Snow smirked. he'd been in Alastor's position many a time while alive, only to stab the people who had made the deal in the back. He was used to this as he placed his hand firmly within Alastor's. Snow spoke.

"My deal, If I am to succeed in saving Charlie from this arranged marriage, I shall set Jezebel free from her shotgun let her marry you or whomever she wishes upon her immediate freedom. If I am to fail, however…"

Snow sighed and faltered. What was he prepared to give if he failed his task? Failure to free Charlie would be enough for him to end himself with his holy shotgun, right then and there and right between his eyes. Despite the look of patience on the radio demons face. Snow made his mind up after the first ghostly green line wrapped itself around both males hands, once that was done, Snow revealed what he would give in return.

"If I am to fail...Alastor, my tainted soul is yours to keep and do with as you see fit and my dead body is to be filled with holy lead and delivered to I.M.P. for it to be dismembered and to be fed Lucifer's hounds."

With the second and final ghostly green line wrapping around the two hands held firmly. Alastor smirks viciously and says.

"You have a deal."

With the green light disappearing and Snow now left alone with his gun in his left hand. The male looks at the burn marks from where the deal was made.

Sure, It would disappear if he was successful, but, it would flash red if he was a failure. However, he had no time to reflect on the matter the moment he heard a car pull up outside the hotel. With resolve in mind, Snow snapped into action, starting with climbing up onto the drainpipe of the hotel.

**Front of The Hotel**

The time has arrived.

Lucifer, despite showing no remorse behind the eyes that were leaking tears for having to give up his little devil, held firm while his wife, Lilith was livid with the whole arrangement. Her Charlie, her sweet and innocent Charlie, was being taken, right from her very grasp, and for what, something her father in law wanted for Charlie in retaliation!

Charlie, however, even though she was being seen off by her many friends in the hotel, the moment she noticed Snow wasn't there to see her off.

Her heart broke.

Why? she had no idea.

What she did know, however, was, Snow would not take the whole 'arranged marriage' thing laying down, proving that, If he could save her once, he could do it again.

So, with one last look back towards the crowd and not seeing who she wanted to see knocking the last bit of hope out of her heart, Charlie let her tears loose from her eyes.

He didn't care after all, or so she thought.

The sound of a loud window shattering whistle broke her thought track, causing her to look up and smile happily when she caught sight of the one demon who the angels looked up at in anger.

Snow was there, on the roof of the hotel, Jezebel shotgun in his right hand while a hellfire made chain spear wrapped around his left hand and hung loosely in his grip. Charlie knew straight that he was going to stop this mess before it got started when he shouts.

"LET THE PRINCESS GO, ANGELIC PRICKS!"

That's all it took for the angels to say.

"ANGEL KILLER!"

Charlie, despite being restrained by the angelic beings at Snow's appearance, bit down hard on the angel's arm, and, in the struggle, shouts out towards her demon saviour.

"SNOW!"

Snow's eyes fixed onto the angels stood in their combat stances while watching a struggling Charlie being quickly shoved into the limousine. Snow knew now that he had to act fast, especially when the lead angel bellows.

"KILL HIM!"

_**Song Play: 'Pain Redefined' by Disturbed (Snow Vs One Thousand Angels)**_

The one who had shouted was the first to have their brains blown out with Jezebel, with a quick whip-round, Snow took off two to six more angel heads before pump kicking one of them into the other eighty-six that surrounded him, leading to him using his chain and severing another sixteen angel heads in his pursuit to save Charlie.

In the limo, Charlie is seen having her struggle while she was trying to fight off the three that were holding her captive.

Big Mistake...

The moment the demon princess Charlotte took over and began fighting the three holy guards, their plans soon took a U-turn when Charlotte began by kneeing one of them in the jaw, uppercutting another one of them in the chin and kicking one of the unfortunate ones, square in the balls.

Once she knew she was safe to escape, Charlie used her hellfire to melt the door enough to the point being able to kick the door off its hinges and wiping out the stupid angels that were behind the door when she pumps kicked it.

Exiting the limo, her first sight is when she saw Snow about to be overwhelmed by the opportunistic parasites, with one shout and trident now in her hands, she hoped she got Snow's attention.

"SNOW, SIX O'CLOCK!"

That one shout had done its job and had reached the male's ears, causing him to spin on his heel and axe kick the angel who was about to ambush him into the ground, while the other angels were taken down by Charlotte's trident.

The minute the two stood together, back to back and hands held together, Snow smirked with blood dripping from his mouth and in his demonic form while Charlotte smirked with blood also around her mouth from the jugular vein she had just torn out of an angel's throat.

With smirk still on his face, Snow speaks softly.

"You took your time, Princess Charlotte."

"I learned how to make an entrance from you, my loyal guard."

The other angels began to converge again, this time the angels had drawn their holy weapons, leading to Snow to protect, no, to help his princess fight off her enemies, who were now his enemies, not only as her friend but as her loyal bodyguard.

Lucifer knew his father would have his head if the business didn't happen to stop the slaughter and the purge happening twice a year. Despite secretly routing for his daughter and her bodyguard to win, he made a very dangerous decision for his benefit.

Despite Snow and Charlotte getting the upper hand against the angels and their numbers dropping down from one thousand to one hundred and nine, the two who were fighting for their lives, were unaware of the treachery about to befall them. With spear in hand, Lucifer aimed at the main source of Charlotte's strength, causing Lilith to notice too little, too late when her husband threw the spear at his target.

**End Song**

The world seemed in slow motion for Snow the moment something struck him in front of Charlotte.

Short of breath and eyes wide in pain while he coughed up blood painfully. Charlotte noticed the look was the one her dead girlfriend had before Azrael beheaded Vaggie while she was dying, causing a moment of shock which only lasted when Charlotte reached out for Snow and shouted.

"NO!"

Her cry was shortened when she is knocked unconscious by the butt of an angel's rifle to the temple. Despite slowly dying, Snow's anger grew when he spotted the traitor after he had impaled Snow with the spear, causing Snow to say while pain and anger washed over him

"You will pay for this Lucifer."

His sentence was cut off when the pain grew worse from more holy spears being impaled in to him from everywhere and every angle.

His breath was now slowing down and with dying eyes and his last breath, he reached out wearily for Charlotte, who had now powered down to just Charlie, sweet, innocent and beautiful Charlie. The woman who he promised Vaggie he would protect with all his strength.

His vision blurring, he saw the angels surrounding him now, ready to do to him what they did to Vaggie. Alastor would claim his soul and Lucifer would feed him to his hounds.

He'd failed.

**_Snow's Thought Track_** **_(Snow's P.O.V.)_**

'_I'm sorry Charlie, I failed you…"_

"_Get up my son."_

_My head snaps upwards, I knew that voice. It wasn't Charlie's, it was someone who I knew. But whom? Her face was covered in light when the female angel stepped forward and lifted me off the ground._

"_You have given up too easily Lazarus, you used to be one of God's elite when you were in Heaven before you lost your way on earth as a human and ended up in Hell."_

_I froze and my eyes whited out, dozens of memories coming back to me in one swift action. One by one. Some of my memories came back in a whirlwind of emotions. _

_The love of my single mother who lost her husband in the purge, being sent to earth to be reborn as a human child. My human parents, the victims I'd killed and manipulated and caused the deaths of. My death. Protecting Happy Hotel from Azrael and losing Vaggie, then, her face, my one hope for this shitty place. _

"_WELCOME TO THE HAPPY HOTEL!"_

_With a smile, her face was all I could focus on, Charlie, my new reason to exist, something the angel before me saw too, she saw it in my eyes, I would slay Hades if it meant getting Charlie back where she belongs._

"_This devil...she must mean an awful lot if your willing to challenge the creator to get her back, my son."_

_I nod. I was Charlie's main source of comfort since Vaggie's murder. She was caring enough to hear me out and she never judged me. I could never be angry with her. My thoughts were soon interrupted by mother speaking to me again from in front of me._

"_I have unlocked your true self my son, awaken the Nephilim within you and bring home the one you cherish. With your power from heaven unlocked, you can now walk between all four worlds and brandish any weapons from these worlds. _

_But use this form in times of great need, If used to excess, it will destroy your body and you will cease to exist."_

_I nod in understanding before I feel my mother push me back out of my mind. _

"_Hold on Charlie, I'm coming to get you!"_

_**Out of Thought** **(No P.O.V.)**_

The minute the sword of the angel in front of Snow swung for his head, that was when the power surged through Snow, making its presence known and knocking all the angels back.

Everyone now looked on shocked when Snow stood with the spears still impaling him through his back and front, including his legs. With new strength, he begins to say.

"_As the traveller walks into the valley in the shadow of death, he shall fear no angel nor demon. He shall only fear the wanderer, the being of both who can travel between worlds."_

Snow begins to snap the spears from his body and disintegrate them with his touch while walking slowly when every angel decided to charge him, only to be disposed of with the click of his fingers. Destroying them and turning them to ashes with little effort.

Standing with a purpose now, Snow spoke again.

"_The angels and demons spoke of the wanderer as a being of creation and destruction to anyone who crossed this one being. A mixture of angel and demon. He swears fealty to the one and only one, who he has his heart set on. Speak now the name of hope, the weary traveller will say."_

The angels began to retreat, only for Snow to throw his chained spear through the faces of the angels and, with an all-mighty pull of the hellfire made weapon, Snow reaps the angels who attacked him by tearing their heads off with the chain.

He only made his message clear when he held the severed heads of the fallen and dead angels in front of the other angels who were now cowering before him.

What Lilith wasn't expecting, however, was when Snow snapped his fingers again, Lucifer began to burn within Snow's holy fire.

While watching her husband burn and reach out for her to save him, when she held no emotion on her face, this was enough to show Snow she would be an ally to him in the future.

Now looking at the angels once Snow had removed Lucifer's cowardly expressionless face from his shoulders. Snow, with all his might, threw the head of the former King of Hell, into the grasp of one of the angels before bellowing.

"HEAR ME NOW COWARDS! LET YOUR GOD KNOW, LAZARUS WILL RISE FROM THE DEPTHS TO RECLAIM CHARLOTTE, ALL WHO STAND IN MY WAY WILL BE KILLED WITHOUT MERCY!"

With the message now sent loud and clear along with the proclamation that Lazarus was alive and walking amongst the denizens of Hell. The angels fled with Lucifer's head, leaving Snow to power down and drop to his knees in exhaustion.

He'd sent his message, but for now, he must rest and come up with a plan to take back Charlie from god's grasp.

Before he walked back into the hotel, he stood before the queen and, in a rare act of respect from the resurfaced Nephilim, Snow bowed before Lilith before entering the building.

He knew, deep within his heart, Hell was in good claws now Lilith was in charge and that coward Lucifer was dead by his hands.

**With Charlie**

The moment Charlie awoke in a completely unfamiliar environment. Her first thing was to escape and kill her father when she got back. That backstabbing cunt would pay! Even if she didn't know Snow had already killed her father.

Though she was looking for a way to escape, she was unaware of Jesus stood before her until she jumped half a mile at his presence. His calm voice soon soothed the devil's daughter when he spoke.

"Be calm Charlotte, I will not harm a guest of fathers, it is not my nature. I see kindness within you. You will be the perfect bride for Gabriel, though, I am assuming you need to meet him first."

Even though Charlie was pissed at being kidnapped and witnessing another friend die nearly made her want to take the plunge from Heaven. Jesus was a soothing presence to the princess of Hell.

His voice was so soothing in fact, Charlie proceeded to follow the son of God out of the room to meet her intended to end the soon to be bloodshed of a second purge to follow. Before exiting the door, Charlie took one look at you the audience and spoke clearly.

"Snow will not let me down, will he?"

With that, she followed the son of god out of the door. Unaware of the hierarchy change and the power that had awakened in Snow down in Hell. For now, she had to lump it until her saviour came for her.


	4. Rescuing Charlie Part 1

_**Snow's Dreamscape (Snow's P.O.V.)**_

_Sweet silence._

_The sound of silence, it could be a blessing or a curse to those that embrace it or deride it with a passion. I, however, had my opinion fall in favour of both realities. That was until something broke the silence. A sweet noise. Something I thought I would never hear again if my mission was a failure in the waking world._

_There, laid next to me in the queen-sized bed, sheets covering her nude white, delicate skin and breathing softly into her pillow with drool making a puddle on the satin white sheets. Charlotte, no, Charlie laid. Peaceful and not a sign of stress on her beautiful features. Judging by the left naked C-cup breast poking out from the cover. I had just had sex with this woman. I had taken her purity and claimed her as my own._

_If this was a reality then I wish I would never wake up. _

_Laying on my back and my chest uncovered by the quilt. I thank the lucky stars I had such a wonderful, cute, sexy and loving lady by my side. I had rejected heaven to be with her. The reward, As shown when Charlie draped her left arm over me __and__ her ring finger __was in plain sight. On her delicate finger, __was a pure gold band with a red gemstone encrusted into the band itself._

_She was my wife to boot. Christ on a stick, this woman, WAS MY FUCKING WIFE!_

_Our moment of peace was interrupted by a gentle knock on the door and the door opening just a little bit to reveal something that made my heart skip a beat._

"_Mommy, Daddy? Are you awake?"_

_Stood by the doorway, was a girl, aged between the years three and five, poking her head through the door to reveal her snow-white hair and mixed coloured eyes, Charlie's yellow and my red. Her long hair touching the small of her back and an innocent look on her face._

_Without realising what I had called this little girl, I spoke._

"_Eve, sweetie, me and your mommy are not, publicly dressed at the moment. Can you give us a moment? Why don't you go play with your baby brother Isaac?"_

_The little girl nods enthusiastically before bounding over and jumping onto me and a now startled Charlie. Yep, she has her mother's energy._

"_Come on mommy! I can't go play without you, Isaac gets fussy!"_

_A groan was our daughter's only reply from the still tired hotel manager. It was all the reply the little devil needed before she bounded out of the room. I couldn't help but chuckle softly before another groan breaks my laughter._

"_Is it not your turn to supervise our babies playtime?"_

_Charlie says with a groan before I begin to trail kisses up her neck. Once I reach her right ear and nibble her lobe softly. A soft moan escapes my wife's lips. Getting her to peak horny was my main goal before I cut off completely. Earning me a light slap to my chest, followed by a muffled 'Meanie!' from my wife's face in the pillow to cover her embarrassment at me leaving her needy __and horny._

_I would have tormented my beloved further, but something was pulling me into the waking world. _

_My dream had come to an abrupt and, wet, end._

_**End of Dreamscape. (No P.O.V.)**_

"Wakey, wakey Snow, we're here!"

At the abrupt wake-up call which was soon followed by water being thrown onto the demon who was asleep in the back of the limo.

Snow woke with a start and pulled his shotgun on the car's occupants, only then when he realises where he was, he calms down and puts the shotgun back into his jacket clears his throat at that moment of embarrassment on his part.

The main reason he had been rudely awakened, he'd finally arrived at Lilith's mansion for his mission briefing to retrieve Charlie.

**Outside the Gates**

Etiquette aside, Snow was shitting bricks in worry at how to approach the matter before him. While he was indeed a half angel and half demon and he had single-handedly slaughtered almost one thousand angels, minus the three that took Charlie and murdered the former King of Hell for betraying his daughter.

It should have sounded like business as usual for the snow-white angel/demon hybrid. As he approached the gates, his first thought was soon said aloud.

"Right, I've just got to walk through these gates, enter the grounds and meet the Queen of Hell, the mother of the girl who was pressured into marrying one of those douchebag angels by her now-dead bastard of a father, yeah, no pressure."

Checking to see if Razzle and Dazzle were still at either side of him outside of the gates, Snow pressed the buzzer.

Despite the wait, a surly, yet bored, voice soon answered from the other end of the line.

"_Yooooou Raaaang?"_

"Yes, I am here to speak with her unholiness Herman, It's Snow."

Silence.

A sudden motion of gates opening beckoned the hybrid and the two imps into the threshold of Lilith's mansion grounds and up the winding path towards the house before them.

As he and the two imps walked along the path, Snow couldn't help but stare in awe at the horrible wonders around him, such as Venus flytraps and many a spider weaving webs around the statues of Lilith's dead enemies upon her ascension to the throne.

His fascinations soon lead him towards the marble door before him, and, with a look back towards the two imps beside him, Snow gulps down his fear, swallows his pride and boldly uses the knocker on the door to which, a large boom sounds from the three knocks of the demon headed knocker on the marble door, causing Snow, Razzle and Dazzle to jump out of their skins at the sudden noise.

Soon, a voice says softly when Lilith opens the door partially.

"Snow? Are you alone?"

Besides from Razzle and Dazzle, Snow nodded in confirmation towards the Queen, whom, once she confirmed it for herself that the snow-white demon was alone with her daughter's servants, she looked outside for a split second before allowing Snow entrance into the mansion.

**Lilith's Study**

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Snow, I can see you are very loyal to my daughter in taking on this mission to retrieve her for me."

"Thank you, my queen."

Lilith nods with a pleasant smile at the gratitude from the hybrid before her.

When the smile vanished, the conversation was soon to turn serious the minute Lilith stood up from her chair and looked out of the window of her study. With a heavy sigh gracing her beautiful features, the Queen speaks.

"Let's get to the point, shall we Snow? I called you here for one reason and one reason only, I'm sure I don't need to remind you but, I want you to rescue my little girl from God's clutches and bring her home where she belongs!"

Snow nods in confirmation at what is being said to him, despite this, Lilith keeps her solemn face when she turns to face the male who is sipping his special shine and listening carefully from the edge of the leather seat he was currently occupying while Lilith, is seen sitting across from him on the couch at the other side of the table when she speaks again.

"Before you, rightfully, killed my husband who had planned all along to marry our beloved Charlie to one of the lord's angels for a long time, his endgame involved a lord's angel being murdered by a demon to make peace with God, he just needed the right, incentive, to carry out his plan."

Snow didn't need to think about what the incentive was at all. Instinctively, he says.

"Me, he needed me to kill Azrael."

"Exactly Snow, exactly. Lucifer knew his scheme would work the moment Azrael was slain by your hands. He didn't care one bit that his daughter's lesbian girlfriend was killed by God's piece of shit angel, he only cared about the backlash and uproar you would cause towards the cunt up high. The moment this happened…"

Lilith showed Snow the document about what she was getting at, the moment this one piece of paper with Charlie's forced fate signed and sealed upon it was placed in the hybrid's hands, Snow incinerated the document within the palm of his hand.

It was the contract between Lucifer and God about Charlie marrying the angel Gabriel, something Lilith knew nothing about until she stumbled across it in her dead husband's study, now it was null and void due to Snow incinerating the offending object right before the eyes of the Queen, something she couldn't help but smirk at.

Ever since she watched the fabled wanderer murder one thousand angels and hold her daughter's hands in his own and watched how he made her daughter smile, even in the face of the war that would surely ensue from this act, Lilith couldn't think of a better suitor for her Charlotte than the angel/demon in front of her.

Realising her thoughts were getting off track, she continued with what she was saying.

"...Charlie was waltzed into a situation she couldn't control, she couldn't grieve her beloved she had lost, she couldn't run her hotel in peace and she couldn't find the love she wanted on her merit and her father had nearly ruined her life, It is made even more worse that, the last thing she saw of you Snow, you were dying, all thanks to her father and those bastard angels!"

**S****MASH!**

There went Lilith's whiskey glass into a million pieces on the floor, fury in full force for the mother of the captured.

When she regained her composure the minute Snow placed a hand on her shoulder and asked seriously, causing Lilith to smirk motherly at the demon before her.

"When do I leave for upon high?"

Once Snow removed his palm from the queen's shoulder, Lilith turned to face him and, with a deep breath, she boldly proclaims.

"HEAR ME, LAZARUS SNOW! I, QUEEN LILITH OF THE SEVEN CIRCLES OF HELL, TASK YOU WITH ONE SIMPLE QUEST! RETURN PRINCESS CHARLOTTE TO HELL!"

With no hesitation, Snow bends the knee before the queen and bellows.

"THY WILL BE DONE!"

With one hand motion, Lilith commands Snow to stand to his feet, once he is up, she hands Snow a simple desert eagle pistol from a secret compartment in her studies chest of drawers.

To Snow, this pistol was nothing like the weapons he is used to handling, as shown when Lilith begins to explain the weapon to the male.

"Made here in Hell by the finest gunsmith, the 'Cerberus' pistol, is a custom made desert eagle, complete with eight hundred thousand rounds in angel killing bullets.

This killing machine can switch between one round, three-round and full-auto burst settings of fire with the switch on the side of the gun. This is the weapon you are going to bring Charlie home with, do you understand Snow?"

Snow nods with pride, bringing Lilith's confidence up at the fact, this demon, NO, this fabled wanderer, a Nephilim! Would burn down Heaven if had to, just to return the princess to her rightful home in Hell.

**Later**

Stocking up on ammo, rations and dressing into a black leather jacket, which was now patched with 'The wanderer' on the shoulders of the jacket and a patch of a person with a tail, halo with devil horns hovering over his head.

With his mission to complete now implemented firmly in his brain, he knew what he needed to do.

Bring back Charlie and kill every motherfucking angel that stood in his way.

**Outside the Hotel**

Snow didn't even leave the grounds when Angel, Niffty and Husk followed him out of the building. Eventually catching on he was being followed. He sighs and says.

"This is supposed to be a one-person mission guys, who's going to look after the Hotel while I'm rescuing the princess?"

At this, Angel steps forward while clearing his throat, the spider demon speaks clearly towards the uncertain wanderer before him, starting with.

"You think we are gonna sit in that place and let you have all the fun, I don't think so Snow.

You are rescuing a friend after all, plus, Charlie took me in and gave me, Husk and Niffty a place to stay and while I am one of Charlie's guests and patients, Husky and Niffty are Charlie's staff in the hotel, did you think they would let you leave without them?"

Snow smirks with genuine amusement, oh Charlie, you beautiful, wonderful and magnificent she-devil you.

Turning his smile back to the three before him with weapons in their hands, he beckons them to follow him on his journey towards the biggest heist of all time in the almighty douchebags own backyard.

"Hey, on the way, you think we can get some snacks?"

Everyone groans at the spider demon while walking back to Lilith's mansion on the tallest hill.

With their quest soon to begin, Snow even says quietly to himself.

"Hold on just a little longer Charlie, help is on the way!"

**With Charlie**

Stood by the window in her new pearly white dress and a sad look graced upon her angelic features, Charlie was the epitome of angelic right now.

It was just a shame it was wasted on a douchebag who didn't know how to treat a lady correctly.

Instead, just because she was hell-born, he chose to treat her like garbage! He always acted like she wasn't there. He made her cook and clean and other wifely things this, THING, thought was ladylike.

He was only marrying her for status. That's all this was. He didn't care if the filth that lived where she came from perished, he only cared that he appeased his father and married the princess of Hell.

How, in the seven hells could anyone love this asshat?

Charlie sighs angrily. She was homesick and it was all her father's fault If he hadn't have told her it was to stop the purge happening again.

She wouldn't have gone willingly, she would have stayed happy in her Happy Hotel with all her friends and staff, including the image of the one that plagued her mind the most, the one she thought to be dead.

"I wish you were here Snow, you'd slaughter this guy and take me home to where I belong, I'd be happy being with my friends, being with you in the Happy Hotel.

That made me happy Snow, but, seeing you die before I went up to heaven to marry one of the all mighty's angels, it broke my heart to see you on your knees hurting, all due to saving me."

With a stray tear falling onto the balcony, Charlie began to weep for her two dead friends, which was two people she would never see again.

What she was unaware of, however, was that Snow was alive, and he was coming to get Charlie with a vengeance or die trying.

**With Snow Exiting The Portal Into Heaven**

Despite the serene pastures being undisturbed from anything unusual, It soon changed when a portal opened up above the field and threw out the four beings of Hell onto the ground below.

Three of them landed in a heap, Snow landed on bended knee upon the grass below him before dusting himself off from the landing when he stands fully.

Once stood, Snow does a quick headcount of the demons with him before he awaits them to get up to their feet. Only to find their eyes locked on a white palace of purity in the distance when they did stand.

Angel is the first to speak.

"Well, this is too **Dolphin Noise** bright, how the actual **Dolphin Noise,** are we supposed to find Charlie in this place?!"

Angel covered his mouth the minute the dolphin noises left his mouth, leaving Husk and Niffty to look on confused while Snow, however, couldn't stop the laughter forming on his face.

A tirade of multiple noises soon followed to censor the tirade coming from Angel Dust's mouth, but, soon enough, Husk slapped a hand over the mouth of the swearing demon when he spotted something flying overhead.

"What the hell, angels, here?"

Niffty says with a whisper from the cover Snow had pulled them behind after Husk's observation.

Snow didn't think angels would come this far out and so far away from protecting God when he realised something was up with the uniforms when he pulled out some binoculars from his bag pack.

Something Husk pointed out pricked up the hybrid's ears.

"Welcoming committee, they welcome all these **T-Rex Roars** to heaven when they lived a life of sin-free, holy bull **Anvil Dropping**."

Snow nods, however, he didn't see a welcoming committee before him, oh no, he saw an opportunity.

Turning to face the only drag queen in their group, Snow says in a low voice.

"Angel, I need you to distract those things while I, Niffty and Husk steal those uniforms, they are you guys keys to getting into the palace."

"What are you going to do?"

Niffty says worriedly causing Snow to smirk at his next idea, It involved his machete and the spilling angel blood on holy soil. Oh, the rivers would run red tonight.

**Putting the Plan into Action**

"Oh boys, I am but a weary soul and I was wondering if you guys were thirsty, so I brought communion wine."

Angel was running interference, Husk and Niffty were behind rocks and Snow had gotten into position by using his camouflage from his angel side and hanging onto one of the fruit branches by his legs to avoid detection.

He notices the roofies begin to work their magic on the dumb angels below him. All he had to do now was kill them quietly without ruining the outfits that the other three would use to infiltrate the palace with.

"Good work Angel, now, it's time for me to go to work."

Dropping down and head-hunting the three members of the welcoming committee was all too easy.

With three silenced demon bullets, the drugged angels fell to the floor in a heap with small holes in their brains before the other three converged on the angels and stole their uniforms for the next stage of Snow's plan.

**Moments Later, Outside God's Palace**

Once the three are in their respective uniforms and marching Snow towards the two guards out front, Snow looks at all three of them before relaying the next part of his plan in a whisper, hoping they would understand what came next.

"OK, phase 2, I will play the part of your prisoner, you hand me over to the angels. Once done, I will kill the guards watching me. Find Charlie, then get the hell out of here. Sound good?"

The three nods to confirm they understood as they walked further down the pathway towards the palace, the only obstacle stopping them now, were the guards in front of the gate, halting the four and saying.

"HALT! Who goes there?"

Husk speaks up from in front of Snow and directs it at the two female angels in front of him.

"We captured Snow as he was trying to enter Heaven, we believe he is here to set Princess Charlotte of Hell free."

Despite the raised eyebrows and sceptical looks from his fellow demons at his story, Husk held his emotionless expression, Snow was thanking god the cat demon had an excellent poker face, otherwise, the angels wouldn't have fallen for such a lie in the first place.

What the pure beings didn't notice, however, was when Snow was being handed over to the guards, Niffty snuck behind the two guards and stole one of their skeleton keys without a second thought and with no one paying attention, she stands with Husk and Angel Dust like nothing had happened as the guards spoke, almost like they hadn't had their pockets picked by the Cyclops.

"Well done welcoming committee, we're sure God would like a word with this, abomination, of an angel."

With that being said, the angel who had Snow shoves him roughly through the open doors of the palace.

Turning his head slightly, he winks towards Niffty before turning his head back towards the front and putting on a mock angered expression.

Phase 2 was complete, now Angel, Husk and Niffty could begin the Phase 3, the infiltration part of the mission was complete, now to rescue Charlie.

_**Prison Cells (Snow's P.O.V.)**_

"I'm not saying a damn thing until I speak to my lawyer!"

Those were the only words I could say before I was roughly thrown into my cell face first. Busting my face on the hard concrete. The minute I heard the footsteps leave and the guards began to take their place. I feel around for my rucksack, only to find it missing.

"Damn it!"

"OI, Look what we got here boys, a new plaything for us to break in!"

I sigh bitterly.

A gang of at least, fifty, no, sixty, thugs all came out of the woodwork in the huge cell, they were angels who have had their halos removed and were to be sent down to Hell eventually, plus if my guesses were correct, they were to be lambs to the slaughter for the purge that was to happen in two weeks.

Despite the odds of me escaping, I mutter to myself.

"OK Lazarus, what're a few fallen angels to a Nephilim?"

I stand my ground the moment the ring leader walks up to me and shoves me roughly against the bars of the cell.

He had made a big mistake trying to fight me, as shown when I bounce roughly off the cell door and swing a huge haymaker into the fallen' jaw, Leading to the moment where a mass brawl broke out within the containment cell.

_**Song Play: 'Bonecracker' by Shocore**_

I had to dodge a few cheap shots sent my way before getting into the thick of swings by wildly throwing punches and kicks to those stupid enough to advance on me.

I manage to punch one square in the nose, leading to a followed up haymaker to another fallen. One of them tried to lock me in a full nelson, only for me to bring my leg up into his testicles and slam my head back into his face and throw him off into more of the fallen that were fighting amongst themselves to get at me.

"COME ON THEN! I'M JUST GETTING WARMED UP!"

The brawl caused the guards to open the cell door and try and stop the fighting. Both of them coming for me right off the bat with their weapons. Perfect.

Ducking the swing of the sword and dodging the gun that had fired at me, I manage to disarm the first guard of his sword, followed by one swift swing of the blade into the arm of the second guard, Taking off his arm and leaving him clutching the stump from where his arm once was. Despite this, I didn't know how long I needed to last until I saw the guard throw his severed arm into the switch for the alarm.

That action from the severely bleeding guard gave me my answer, his back up was coming, I had to end this fight soon or risk being overwhelmed.

**End Song**

_**With Charlie (Charlie's P.O.V.)**_

I'd never seen so many angels at one time converge on one location before, something, as Gabriel had explained before he too went to join them as back up, was happening in the prison in the lower levels of the castle, seeing this was my chance to get my escape plan in motion, as shown when I whisper to myself.

"Whoever caused that distraction, you have my thanks."

They'd stupidly left one guard to watch me while dealing with the commotion down below in the cells, perfect.

Tearing off the pearls from the necklace I was wearing, I tie both ends around my hands and advance quietly on the angel on guard.

The idiot had no chance to fight back the minute I whack the angel around the face when he spots me before slipping the necklace string around his throat and pulling on it tightly like a garotte wire, watching the angel struggle against my natural demonic strength felt oddly satisfying, yet therapeutic the minute I felt the holy being go limp, I snap his neck for good measure.

At that moment, the door would choose now to be burst down, but the faces that the doorway revealed, well, they were three faces I'd never thought I'd see again, starting with Niffty shouting.

"BOSS LADY!"

The tiny energetic Cyclops nearly sends me tumbling from the hug she gives me with tears in her eye. That hug was soon followed by Angel wrapping me in a hug too, causing me to smile while holding back my tears.

I do eventually manage to say while holding back my sob towards the two hugging who were hugging me and towards Husk, who is stood on watch by the door.

"I thought I'd never see you guys again."

The hug lasted a few more minutes until Husk spoke up the minute he heard marching feet running towards my room, causing him to say bitterly.

"Guys, less of the sappy **Anvil Dropping** and get a move on, angels are closing in and they look pissed that we broke in!"

I disengage the hug and I look towards the door frame where the door once stood with determination on my face, with a new look in my eyes I look at the three.

"In memory of Snow, I will kill every single one of these angels and give him a proper send-off in Hell."

After saying this and walking over to find a makeshift weapon, I never noticed the knowing looks on the faces of the three who drew their newly stolen holy weapons.

Angel with his upgraded Tommy gun with a barrel magazine filled with holy rounds, Niffty had stolen a spear from the guard she had impaled her high heeled boot into, Charlie noted that she had wiped the brain matter on the rug in the bedroom, causing her to smirk at her usually clean hotel maid, Husk, well, he had a baseball bat with a nail embedded into it while on his belt, he had hellfire Molotov cocktail bottles ready to go and ready to immolate any angel stupid enough to charge him.

Once I had my weapon, a French sabre that I was given as a wedding present from God, I was ready to join my friends and escape Heaven to return home.

**Later, No P.O.V.**

The body count was racking up for Charlie and her friends when they finally entered the main ballroom for god's palace, with the exit in sight, they picked up the pace, unaware of what was awaiting the four of them as they drew close to the exit.

"There's the exit!"

Niffty never realised her shout would be cut off by an almighty smash on the ground and a bat of a giant's hand sending the little Cyclops flying against a pillar in the room, causing Charlie to shout in shock at what had just happened.

"NIFFTY!"

Angel is now seen trying to fire his gun against the eight-foot tall angel vanguard that had appeared, only for him to suffer the same fate as Niffty, slamming headfirst into the marble below him.

The moment Charlie wanted to step up and release Charlotte with her new weapon in hand, Husk placed a clawed hand in front of the princess of Hell with his head down, despite the look on Charlie's confused face, Husk spoke lowly.

"Get out of here Charlie."

"Husk."

The winged cat demon lifted his head slightly to show Charlie his newfound murderous side with a murderous glint coming from the fangs that showed in his smirk.

Shoving Charlie aside when the vanguard tried to attack again, Husk threw a Molotov right into the vanguard's face before hooking it in the jaw to send the behemoth reeling, giving him a small window to catch a breather, this, is when Charlie chose to speak some sense into the demon bartender.

"Husk I am not leaving without you! I'm not losing another person I care about to Heaven!"

Husk smirks when he stands up while the giant gets his bearings at the other side of the room, Husk says sharply.

"GO! SNOW IS WAITING FOR YOU!"

Charlie's eyes widen with tears in her eyes at Husk's confession.

Her bodyguard, her...crush, was alive and trying to get her back, he survived the one thousand and her father's betrayal!

With a new sense of purpose lit up within Charlie's damned soul, she ran past the behemoth by sliding under the legs of the thing, however, the moment it tried reaching for her, Husk used a flying kick to send the giant of an angel flying against the building, causing the very foundations to shake on impact and allowing Charlie to escape and find Snow.

_**Song Play: '**__**Glass Shatters**__**' by **__**Disturbed**_

The minute Niffty managed to regain consciousness, the first sight she saw was Husk stood with a red aura surrounding him.

When she tried to slowly stand up on unsteady legs, her first action, was to hold onto the cat demon beside her, causing Husk to look wide-eyed at the Cyclops trying to stand up with the damage she sustained from one swing of the giant's club-like hands, his concern showed through when he says.

"Niffty lay back down, you are in no condition to fight!"

The sudden slap from the Cyclops shook the cat demon to his very core.

Snapping his head forward and ready to yell at the small woman, he wasn't expecting her lips to press against his, but as they parted, Niffty says sharply.

"I am not letting you take this thing on alone, we do this together!"

Husk smirks, the moment the eight-foot giant is back on its feet and ready to charge again, Husk and Niffty fly into action, their fight was just beginning as shown when Husk yells.

"NIFFTY, LEFT SIDE, HE'S SWINGING FROM THE RIGHT!"

Niffty didn't need telling twice, using her speed to her advantage, the Cyclops had the giant's head in a spin, leading to the behemoth falling to a knee and allowing Husk to land some blows before he was grabbed by the face and thrown back against the wall, only, the giant didn't get chance to follow up the assault with Niffty hitting an uppercut and sending the giant sprawling to the ground.

The minute it nipped up, Husk flew back in with some more shots and combination punches, although It did not affect the angel.

As shown when he uppercuts Husk in the gut, forearms him in the face and then proceeding to pump kick the cat into Niffty, sending them flying into the roof.

Unbeknownst to the vanguard, a certain spider demon was beginning to regain consciousness from the hit he took earlier while Charlie was with them.

The moment Angel gets his bearings and sees the Molotov's laying on the ground from Husk's attempt at burning the behemoth, he gets an idea.

Pulling his Tommy gun from out of nowhere, he fires off a few rounds into the back of the behemoth's head, causing the thing to stagger from the pain of hellfire burning his skin before it turned to face the offending party that dared attack it.

"HEY MONKEY BUTT UGLY, COME AND GET SOME!"

Angel shouts with new confidence before he is seen dodging hits with his natural agility, causing the giant to roar in frustration at not being able to squash this annoying insect.

This new development helped Husk's cause when Niffty threw the cat demon his bottle belt and proceeded to start throwing the projectiles to give Angel more time to damage the thing.

It was working, the giant was once again on bended knee, leading to Angel reloading his gun and shouting.

"Niffty, Husk, form up, WE NEED TO END THIS NOW!"

Angel says with the gun cocked and Niffty holding onto her angel spear, which was inside the barrel of the Tommy gun while Husk put his demon energy into the gun, turning the flames blue instead of red, fully charged Husk yells.

"NOW ANGEL!"

**BANG**

One-shot, one kill.

A burning angel spear wielded by a burning Cyclops reached near impossible speeds when Niffty blew the head off the giant in front of her, causing an earthquake inducing thud to be heard all over heaven from the fallen and now, headless, behemoth.

**End Song**

**With Charlie**

Hearing the thud of the vanguard falling cause of her friends, Charlie couldn't help but smile and think in her mind at her friends overcoming the behemoth that had stood before them trying to halt Charlie's escape from Heaven.

'_Way to go guys!'_

Walking the corridors towards the exit, Charlie needed to focus on where she was heading. But, she was so sure she had headed for the exit the moment the vanguard attacked her and her friends, so why was she having trouble getting out of the palace in the first place?

Her thoughts are soon interrupted by a voice softly calling to her from somewhere ahead of her, sending the princess into a defensive stance at the unknown voice that had called to her.

The minute she sees Snow heading around said corner in the hallways, she follows blindly with hope in her eyes, but, as she tried in vain to get his attention, for some reason, the snow-white demon was blanking the she-devil.

This wasn't like Snow at all.

Rounding the corner she saw swore she saw Snow walk around, she sees double doors open up to grant the demon entrance into the room, deciding it best to follow the demon she cared about, despite not knowing if it was a trap by Heaven, Charlie ran through the doors to the room.

Only to find herself in a room where the walls were all mirrors and the door had slammed shut behind her, making he jump and yell cautiously now she knew she was in a trap.

"SNOW! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

"Over here, Charlie."

Charlie spun around, only to find a thousand copies of Snow surrounding her reflections in the mirrors in which he stood, unnervingly calm and head held to the side as he watched Charlie like a predator stalking his prey. The moment Charlie got a fright, well it was when Snow suddenly appeared before of her after the lights had flickered for a split second in the room.

He was before her, and Charlie wanted nothing more than to hug Snow tightly and never let him go ever again, only when she did go into hugging him, she never saw the holy knife held behind Snow's back.

"That's it, my princess, come to me."

**SHING**

The sudden beheading of Snow shocked Charlie to her very core, now she knew she had been tricked when the cause of the trick appeared in the form of two angel tricksters who both held two holy knives each in their two hands each.

The twins smirked viciously at the she-devil before them, walking, stalking and making the princess get defensive against her new enemies as the first one, the male, says venomously.

"Look, sister, it's the princess who fell for our little trick."

"I see her brother, it's a shame we have to kill you now Charlotte, you are so pretty and the epitome of beauty."

Charlie backed up in fear, she was too scared after seeing the fake Snow beheaded in front of her, with that demoralising act from the tricksters, she couldn't continue, this was it, she was prepared for death for her failure.

What she wasn't expecting was her death not to come.

**SHING, CLASH**

The tricksters looked mortified until they gazed into the eyes of the demon before them, machete blocking the knives from killing Charlie before they had to dodge the machete swing aiming for their throats with a backflip to the back of the room and vanishing back into the mirrors, leaving a cradled Charlie curled up.

The moment Charlie braved a glance upwards to see what was taking her impending death so long, her eyes had now widened with tears when she catches sight of the one being she had thought was dead and gone in Hell.

Scars running all over the snow-white demon's body showed her where the angels got him back in Hell, causing her to blush at how hot he looked with all the scars across his toned body.

Her moment of fluster was stood interrupted with the male standing before her, right now, her saviour stood jacket less and shirtless.

Snow, her Snow, was panting heavily with dried blood coming from above his eye and from his nose from the fights he had gotten into back in the jail cells just to escape and find Charlie himself.

With a tender hand held out towards the she-devil, Snow awaits Charlie's hand to grasp his outstretched palm. Without hesitation, Charlie takes the hand of the demon and stands to her feet.

Despite the hesitation, Snow makes the first move and brings Charlie close into his chest, though he wasn't expecting to capture Charlie's lips with his own.

Despite the shock of the sudden motion, Snow deepened the kiss with the woman below him.

When they disengaged the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together while Charlie whispers lovingly towards the male in front of her.

"I thought I'd lost you."

Snow chuckles softly before pecking Charlie on the lips again before whispering after the second kiss.

"It'll take more than some jackass fallen to kill me, my love."

Their moment wasn't to last with voices soon proclaiming from the shadows at the tender moment they were about to ruin for the two new lovers.

"How touching sister, two demons in love!"

"How sickening!"

Snow and Charlie's first action is to defend against the twins flying at them with their knives out, only to clash again with Snow's machete before he pump kicks the sister away from Charlie after punching the brother.

The moment the twin tricksters stand back to back with dual-wielded blades in hand, Snow and Charlie nod before Charlie turns into Charlotte while Snow's anger takes over him.

Despite the two becoming lovers, this would be Charlie and Snow's second fight for survival together, this time, Charlie's future was on the line.

_**End of Part 1**_

_**Next time on It Snows In Hell**_

_**After becoming lovers, Snow and Charlotte have to now fend off the challenge of the Trickster Twins. But when Snow's past comes out during the fight, **__**c**__**an the new couple **__**overcome both the twins and Snow's Nephilim side**__**?**_

_**All this and more to come in Chapter 5 Part 2 of It Snows in Hell**_

_**This is Alastor, signing off.**_


	5. Rescuing Charlie Part 2

_**Hello Dear readers, Alastor here. Here to present to you, Rescuing Charlie Part 2! **_

_**When we last left our hero and heroine. They had come into contact with the dastardly Trickster Twins. One of them even have the nerve to pose as Charlie's beloved Nephilim to attempt murder on our beloved she-devil.**_

_**Can Snow and Charlie fight their way out of this one? Stick around for the final part of the Rescuing Charlie arc of It Snows in Hell.**_

_**Where we last left off…**_

_**The moment the twin tricksters stand back to back with dual-wielded blades in hand. Snow and Charlie nod towards each other before Charlie turns into Charlotte while Snow's anger takes over him.**_

_**Despite the two becoming lovers, this would be Charlie and Snow's second fight for survival together.**_

_**Song Play: 'Lone Digger' by Caravan Palace**_

The two demons. One a princess, the other, her new lover and protector, stood side by side and fighting stances at the ready.

Someone would make the first move against the other when they did, first blood would be drawn.

The first move went to the Tricksters.

"TIME TO DIE DEVILS!"

Snow had to think quick to block the male sibling from hitting Charlie, leaving himself wide open for a surprise attack from the female trickster.

Though Charlotte tried to fry the female trickster, the woman would begin to teleport quickly out of the way every time Charlotte tried to hit the trickster with her hellfire, sending Charlotte into a rage.

"HOLD STILL AND BURN!"

Charlotte shouts angrily. In her frustration, she doesn't see the male send Snow crashing into the she-devil, sending them both flying into the mirror on the south side of the room. Snow landing underneath Charlotte.

Despite the thankful smile Charlotte shared with Snow, The male saw the two tricksters coming and, with quick thinking, he moves Charlotte out of the way of the sword that now pierced the wooden floor where they both were original.

With the blade now stuck and the small male angel trying to pull the steel blade-free, it should have left him open for when Snow spun around with a capoeira spin kick into a nip up, only to find a blade nearly at his and Charlotte's neck courtesy of the female angel.

Snow narrowly avoided the blade quick enough to nip up into a reverse crab under the sword and onto his back again when the female tried her luck to kill Snow.

This time, he was successful with the nip up onto his feet and, with a full head of steam, Snow and Charlotte charged the two angels head-on, swiping and slashing at the slippery little buggers while they dodged and weaved past the now frustrated couples attempted attacks.

"FOR **DOG BARKING** SAKE, STAY STILL YOU LITTLE **ANVIL DROPPING**!"

Both demons shouted at the same time, nearly causing the siblings to faint from the profanity used against them, only to giggle childishly at the couple.

If Snow and Charlotte were angry before, they were pissed off fully now. This time, the two siblings decided they'd toyed with their prey long enough and transformed into their proper self.

The merger between the two siblings wore a red and blue jumbled suit and pants, it's hair was now a brown messy ponytail while their eyes were now spiraled for pupils.

This was the true form of the Trickster Twins, and if they frustrated Charlotte and Snow before while they were separate.

Oh boy, they'd seen nothing yet.

**End Song**

"Let's play a little game, shall we? Yes, yes I think we shall!"

Charlotte had heard enough from the angel before her. Despite Snow shouting for her to stop, she wasn't listening until it was too late. Charlotte had shot past the demon. Thinking she'd scratched the surface. Only to realise too late that the trickster was untouched by her attack and Charlotte now had gashes all over her body. Leaving the devil screaming in pain.

"CHARLOTTE!"

That was all Snow managed to shout before the trickster appeared behind him and knocked him out with a roundhouse kick to the back of Snow's neck, leaving the male demon to cough up spit from the attack before a second unseen kick sent Snow flying into Charlotte.

"We thought we'd be fighting two tough opponents, such a waste, I think it's time we finished them off."

The trickster says viciously while Charlotte needed help to stand from the unseen attack she suffered from earlier, Snow couldn't believe how strong one fusion of two annoyances would be kicking his and Charlotte's arses so severely.

No matter what they tried, the trickster stopped them every time they built momentum to try and stop the fusion.

At the state of the way the two demons of Hell were in, the Trickster spoke with an air of arrogance about them at the battered state of their opponent, starting by saying.

"I find it mildly amusing, that despite Snow being the strongest Hell has to offer, he still can't land a hit on me, are you sure this, thing, is qualified to be your defender, Princess?"

Snow growled in anger at the harsh words of the angel before him, Charlotte took equal offence to the words as well, Yes, she had just watched Snow get his ass whooped, however, she didn't appreciate the smack talk about her boyfriend, as shown when she stood up groggily and says with venom in her voice.

"Watch your mouth you piece of **Car Horn**!"

Trickster chuckled darkly, Charlotte backed up in offence at the mockery of her anger before It soon changed to a growl and a charge into another fight against the mocking party, Trickster couldn't help but laugh and say.

"Touched a nerve have I, huh Princess?"

Charlotte launched herself fully at Trickster but with one swift strike to Charlotte's gut, the she-devil was on her knees coughing up blood before the angel brought their foot crashing down into the back of Charlotte's head, driving the devil straight into the ground before Snow began his attack straight after.

Snow came out swinging at the angel while The Trickster is seen dodging effortlessly at the demon's attempt at attacking them. While the snow-white demon swung punches and kicks left and right did Snow mistakenly open up an opportunity for The trickster to strike.

"Tag, you're it!"

The Trickster grabbed Snow's arm and with a twist backwards, the angel snapped Snow's right arm, making the demon scream in absolute agony.

Once the deed was done, Snow received a jaw shattering roundhouse kick for his troubles, sending the demon flying into the nearest wall in the room, leaving him unconscious and unable to continue for now.

Charlotte couldn't believe her eyes at the sight, she was alone now against the angel while Snow was incapacitated on the floor.

She may have defeated some angels back in Hell, but, there laid the problem, she was in Hell and fighting alongside her new boyfriend when she defeated some of God's servants, now she was in the Trickster's backyard of Heaven and Snow being indisposed didn't help her cause either when the Trickster spoke venomously.

"Is this all you have to face me with? This is pathetic!"

Charlotte reeled back in shock at the crazed lunatic charging at her now, with a new effort in her soul to defend herself from the lunatic angel, she had to let loose a barrage of attacks against them, as expected, they were all swiftly blocked by the fast-moving angel.

"What the hell?!"

Charlotte says after dodging the incoming attacks. When she saw Trickster stood behind her, she grew angrier and went in for the kill this time. Attack after attack came from all sides against Trickster, one by one, the attacks all failed to touch the angel at all while they were moving effortlessly, hell, she even unleashed bursts of magic, which, somehow, didn't even phase the angel at all.

The moment Charlotte dreaded was now starting to happen before her very eyes, first, it started with her breathing heavily, then, her breath beginning to hitch in her throat, something made her realise out loud.

"Damn it, I can't maintain Charlotte at this rate, I'm using too much power and stamina and they are moving way too fast for me to keep up with them!"

That was the last thing Charlotte could say before she received a swift right hand to her throat, causing her to cough up more blood in the process.

Before Charlotte could think of fighting again to save herself, Trickster grabbed her by the face and flung her next to Snow at the other end of the room, landing with a sickening thud on her left arm.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT'S BEEN A PLEASURE, DEMONS OF HELL!"

After this shout from their winning opposition, Charlie, having powered down from Charlotte looks up weakly at the demon who is still unconscious from earlier with tears in her eyes, she weakly crawls over to the demon she loved and with the last of her strength, she held on tight to his hand and cried into his palm, all hope was lost with Charlie's words spelling their defeat.

"I'm so sorry Snow, we couldn't save each other."

Everything seemed in slow motion for everyone, The Trickster running in for the kill, crazed look on their face, Charlie's tears forming again around her eyes.

But, the moment a little bit of the moisture left Charlie's eyes and landed on Snow's palm, something clicked within the demon she was laid next to, causing a huge surge of power to erupt from the hybrid and a hand to shoot out to meet Trickster.

"WHAT THE!"

A hand had grabbed the clawed hand of the Trickster in a vice grip before it could go anywhere near Charlie, this one motion had the Trickster struggling to get free, leading to Its face paling when the voice spoke and met the Trickster with its eyes set on vengeance as he spoke.

"_NO ONE, HURTS, CHARLIE!"_

_**Song Play: '**__**Wake Up**__**' by **__**Black Veil Brides**_

The sudden spike of power knocked the angel back against the room they were in, their eyes widening in fear when they saw the once unconscious Snow, now standing groggily on his feet and staring a hole through the Trickster with one eye glowing gold and the other, a raging ball of hellfire where the eyeball should be. one bone wing and one pure white wing spread fully out upon his back.

Both arms raging with holy and hellfire combined, devil horns curling around a cracked halo upon his head completed the form of the male which, as shown, this, was the true form of Snow, the one form his angel mother had unlocked for him the moment he got some of his memories back.

Lazarus, the fabled Wanderer, had awakened.

Charlie, with her one good eye still open and the other half, closed from the pain she felt, gazed upon the being before her, with the good eye-widening in fear at the sight before her.

The Wanderer, a hybrid of angel and demon who can slay any unholy or holy being with a single touch of his index finger, was now standing where Snow was once stood, unmoving and with the Trickster's wrist held firm within his grip. The struggling holy one could not shake the intimidating gaze of the fabled being before it.

When the Wanderer did move, it's first motion was to bring the holy being toward him, and, with one quick motion like a sword through flesh, nearly took the tricksters head off with an almighty clothesline, sending it crashing down into the floor before picking it back up again with scary strength, and this time, The Wanderer grabbed Trickster by the throat and, with a scarily hard throw, launched the angel out of the mirror room and into the grounds of the palace.

**End Song**

Charlie noticed the Wanderer was not following Trickster out of the hole he had made in the roof, instead, the hybrid turned his attention to the princess of Hell on the ground, sending Charlie reeling back the moment the fabled hybrid stared her down and walked towards her.

She had used all her power trying to fight Trickster, now, even if she wanted to fight as Charlotte, The Wanderer would end her right there and then without remorse or reason, however, what surprised Charlie the most was the tender hand on her cheek from the Wanderer. Causing Charlie to look on with a shocked expression until Lazarus spoke.

"Snow...Loves...You, I must not harm, friend."

That was all that needed to be said for the demon to calm herself into Lazarus' touch and allow herself to be cradled by the Wanderer and carried out into the grounds where Lazarus was yet to show how scary he really could be.

_**Outside The Palace (Charlie's P.O.V.)**_

I should be struggling, screaming, scratching, biting, kicking and punching this thing who could slay anything that wronged him, but something about how he cradled me in his arms before we touched down on the ground told me I was safe, but, the minute Lazarus placed me gently on the ground.

Husk, Niffty and Angel were there, awaiting me and ready to hug me the minute I had landed on the safety of the soft grass below me, despite knowing I was in safe company with the three demons, Lazarus turned to the crater and spoke lowly without looking at us.

"Get Snow's beloved to safety, she does not need to see what I am about to do to this freak."

That first full sentence I had heard the Wanderer speak, it filled me with dread.

What was he about to do to the angel fusion that had beaten me and my boyfriend up so severely to the point of Husk having to fireman carry me on his shoulders while Lazarus turned his attention over to the angel crawling from the crater it had made thanks to The Wanderer.

"Come on Charlie, we need to leave."

I had no choice but to oblige despite my growing curiosity about Lazarus.

Husk was in control and was the only thing supporting my body upon his shoulders, what I eventually did see, however, my eyes widened in fear for what the Nephilim was going to do to the fusion.

I watched Lazarus walk over with a purpose towards the angel, who, with the one mistake they made in trying to roundhouse kick the unmoving hybrid and getting their foot stuck in the beings cheek, I saw Lazarus tsk with a patience that was unsettling to behold.

"It's time for your judgement to be passed, Trickster."

With one swift movement after removing Trickster's foot from his cheek, Lazarus snapped Trickster's leg clean off with one swift elbow to the knee joint, causing the twins to split apart and leave them both screaming and crying in pain on the removal of their respective right legs.

With quick precision and with the flick of his wrist, Lazarus beheaded the male twin before he headbutted the female twin down to the ground. As he began stalking his wounded prey, she tried in vain by begging for mercy after witnessing her brother's murder, leading to her pleas being swiftly ignored and with a swift kick to the face, the sister was clutching her now bloody face before Lazarus forcibly moved her arm away from her face and proceeded to grind his heel into her palm, causing her to scream even more at the torture being inflicted upon her, Lazarus, despite the look of mercy on his face, crushed her hand fully, leaving nothing but the bones of her hand sticking out and making it completely useless.

The female began to sob from the pain of her hand now missing and mulch at this point before she tried again to feebly beg for her life again.

"I BEG YOU, PLEASE STOP!"

Lazarus was no monster, he took absolutely no pleasure in this at all, as shown when he is seen kneeling to face the sister before he held her head in his hand and says calmly.

"Forgive me, my victims normally die within the first five seconds this form takes a hold of me."

With that said, Lazarus placed a fingertip against her forehead and muttered a killing spell.

What I was not expecting from my perch on Husk's shoulders was for the sister part of the Trickster to be forcibly lifted into the air and suspended by meat hooks coming from Lazarus' portals, snapping into place in the sister's vital areas before the chained meat hooks began to tear at her skin, making the female scream and cry in pain and terror from the now flaming hooks.

It was horrifying, even for a demon of Hell to witness.

As Lazarus moved his finger along the female's chest with a clawed finger, Charlie was expecting to see that, with one swift grab, Lazarus ripped the still-beating heart from the sister's chest and threw it into the pit of demons below him.

The dead stare from the sister spoke volumes to anyone who witnessed Lazarus' dark side, I had never seen such brutality before, one thing was for sure, I was glad Lazarus was on my side at this moment.

The minute Lazarus removed the sister's soul from her body and placed it within himself, he snapped his fingers and allowed the now dead body of one half of the Trickster to fall into the depths of darkness and be torn apart by the jaws of the creature below.

Mercifully, It was now over as Lazarus made his way over to us the moment he had finished killing the angel and stealing the soul of the Trickster.

With one look my way, he bows his head in respect and leads us all back home where we belong.

**Back In Hell**

The minute we arrived back at the Hotel, Lazarus was nowhere to be seen, Angel had commandeered the nearest barstool at Husk's bar, to my right on the couch near the bar, I saw the most adorable sight possible, Husk, who had fallen asleep sat up from the mission they had just been on, had Niffty laying her head on his lap with their fingers interlocked and in a peaceful slumber, warming my dark heart to see this rare sight before me.

With a sigh, I whisper to myself.

"If only you were here Vaggie, you'd have loved the adventure we've just come from."

Grabbing a blanket from the storage cupboard and placing it on the sleeping demons. Leaving them to themselves. My mind wanders to where my saviour could be. I was unaware he was doing something I'd never expect him to do.

**End of P.O.V.**

**Back of the Hotel**

The moment Snow brought the shotgun to Alastor to commit his next act, it would surprise most if they didn't know the deal Snow had made in the first place, it was only Snow and Alastor that knew, as per the deal that since Snow was successful in returning Charlie to Hell, he had intended to keep his promise to Jezebel by setting her free and letting her live her life without restraint.

With Alastor watching on, Snow whispered to the shotgun and, with an incantation, he brought the gun crashing down upon his knee, effectively shattering the gun beyond future use and setting the spirit of the gun-free from her prison within.

The moment a fully clothed Jezebel stood before the two, no words were needed when Snow took the former occupant of the broken prison's hand and, with hesitant action, he handed Jezebel over to Alastor.

Even though the female was happy to finally meet who she had been promised to by Snow, she couldn't stop the tears of happiness and the hug that followed after.

It took all of Snow's strength not to cry as well, but, the tears couldn't be stopped as they began to pour from his eyes.

Jezebel, was like a daughter to Snow, though it hurt him by letting his little girl go and be her own woman with her future, it killed the hybrid inside.

But, as long as Alastor kept his word to treat Jezebel right and make her happy, Snow was happy to give the two his blessing for a happy future.

**Later, Snow's Bedroom**

With a gentle knock on the door soon followed by the wood slowly opening to reveal Charlie, Snow couldn't be happier as he embraced the princess.

Snow felt he had accomplished a lot in the five days he had been in Hell, his greatest feats would not include defeating Azrael, one thousand angels or even letting Lazarus take over and kill the Trickster, no, those feats all meant one thing cause of the incentive behind them, he had saved Charlie during those three times.

Yes, technically, Charlie was still taken by god's servants during Snow killing the one thousand, but technicalities didn't mean shit right now to the Nephilim and his princess, what mattered right now to the male was, Charlie was in his arms and he couldn't be happier.

He needed no other actions now when he captured Charlie's lips with his own and making sure no one side was dominant as the passion poured out between the two during their heavy make-out.

The moment oxygen was needed, the two parted lips and touched foreheads while heavily panting for breath, despite this, Snow couldn't help but smile happily. Snow was smiling because he had kept his promise to Vaggie, and now, Charlie was his to call his lover, just like he was to be called boyfriend by the she-devil, noticing the goofy grin on her lover's face, Charlie giggled and asks.

"What's so funny?"

Snow couldn't help the loving smile on his face at this beautiful, amazing, sexy and loving, Princess of Hell, being his now. And, he intended to keep it that way for a very long time.

He softly speaks while stroking his Princess' cheek lovingly.

"I just can't help falling in love with you all over again every time you stand before me."

Charlie's smile soon disappears, worrying Snow for a split second until the woman speaks softly.

"You know, God won't let the slaughter of his servants go unpunished, the purge is still going to happen and we did nothing to attempt to stop it."

Snow nods solemnly, he had just remembered that he hadn't gotten an audience with God to sort this whole purge mess out, he was more focused on saving his beloved to even think of striking a deal of any sort with that holy douchebag.

Despite this. Snow says determinedly to his lover with a new smile appearing on his once concerned features towards Charlie.

"Then we will be ready to repel the angels the moment they land in Hell, you soon forgot Charlie, Lazarus is on Hell's side now and, by extension, I am on your side until forever ends for me."

How could Charlie forget the harrowing sight she had witnessed in the holy land of Lazarus tearing apart the angel fusion that had severely beaten them until Lazarus took over, he was indeed a powerful ally to her now, plus, it helped that Snow knew him and could call on him any time he wanted.

With a look of ease now on her face, Charlie, unbeknownst to Snow, had dragged the snow-white demon tumbling down onto his bed. Now seated upon the male and straddling him with a blush now painted on her adorable face leaving Snow to do nothing but chuckle before capturing Charlie's lips again.

It wouldn't be long before clothes started flying everywhere while the two were still locked in a tight lip battle, Charlie was now Charlotte, horns and all and Snow had changed into Lazarus just for this very passionate night of lovemaking.

Despite the threat of Heaven looming over the occupants of the Happy/Hazbin Hotel, The two naked beings night of passion would soon shove it far from their lust-driven minds.

**Somewhere In Heaven**

The cleanup crews were hard at work mopping up the blood and guts that were splattered all over the serene palace.

Watching over the work from his throne with a wine glass in between his fingers, God was furious at what had transpired today while Jesus and Gabriel stood before their father, it didn't help the two beings from feeling uneasy at the creators silent rage when he shouts.

"HOW DID YOU LET LAZARUS SLIP THROUGH YOUR FINGERS AND STEAL THE DEVIL PRINCESS?!"

Being the brave one of the two brothers, Gabriel walked forward and offered an explanation to which he hoped in vain that it would calm his father.

"He and his band of demons caught us off guard father, I assure you, the next time the Nephilim Wanderer shows his face, we will be ready to kill him at a moments notice!"

God placed his face in his palm before flicking his wrist to open the doors behind the two brothers, what awaited the two, well, they couldn't believe their eyes when an angel long since thought still on a mission, walked boldly through the golden doors to the throne room of God with the stench of death firmly on him as he spoke.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, the Nephilim has resurfaced again, I need you to take care of this pest and make sure the purge of Hell's denizens goes smoothly in two weeks. I trust I can count on you to get the job done, Balthazar?"

The archangel stood before God and his two brothers smirked with a hint of bloodlust in his smile. With a low growl to his voice at the mention of the Nephilim, Balthazar spoke as the camera fades to black.

"Thy will be done, father."

_**A/N: And done...phew. That was the Rescuing Charlie Arc of It Snows In Hell. Yes, it would be a dick move if this was the end of the story right now after five chapters. But, I'm the Rattlesnake. I don't do that. **_

_**I hope you all enjoyed The Rescuing Charlie Arc and are pumped for the next arc to be released soon. **_

_**For now, This is Rattlesnake316, signing off.**_


	6. The Bitch Came Back Part I

**Outskirts of Pentagram City**

The screams of pain, they rang out like a warped bell ringing away in a rundown churchyard.

In the middle of it all sat a being with pure black wings wiping down his sword with a cloth he had in his suit jacket. The demons around him, they were his newest victims since being commissioned by God to do a little hunting in Hell for two beings and two beings only.

The gutted remains of the innocent family of headless demons, well, the heads of those victims were now hanging from the archangels belt.

The dead around the assassin, well, It told its own story for you the viewer to understand. Once the archangel stands from his seat in the middle of what was once, the denizens lounge area, he walks over to the hole where the door used to be before turning to face you the viewers and smirking before turning back around and walking through the hole at the entranceway when a piece of paper flies from his back pocket without his notice.

On the poster, are the images of two very important people to the archangel's assassination mission for God, said images depicted on the sheet were of one Charlotte Magne and Lazarus Snow, The devil princess and the Nephilim.

And Balthazar, was here to kill them both.

**Happy Hazbin Hotel, Pentagram City**

A TV comes into view from out of the blackness, with the static on the screen cutting through the darkness before an image comes into view, it is soon followed by the smiling face of Charlie and Snow as they stood outside the newly branded Happy Hazbin Hotel with smiles adorned on their faces when Snow spoke.

"_Wanting to go to Heaven? Wish to be redeemed? Tired of those pesky angels attempting to kill you? need a place to stay? Well, dear scumbag, we have just the place for you!"_

_Charlie__ takes over from her boyfriend__ by opening out h__er__ arms and saying __with as much enthusiasm __as a__ hyperactive toddler on red bull__._

"_Come join us down at the Happy Hazbin Hotel, just downtown of Pentagram City!"_

_We come to a shot of the inside of the hotel, where Charlie begins by mention what they had to offer._

"_We have everything you could ever want, ranging from a bar area, manned by our friendly bar cat himself, Husker!"_

_The picture shows Husk cleaning glass like normal until he spots the camera. He wants to flip it off but Niffty kisses his cheek, __c__ausing him to loosen up a little and give an uncomfortable wav__e before cutting over to the rest of the facilities. _

_Once the transition is done, __we__ see Snow talking with Alastor __and Jezebel while __signing off on something__ at the reception desk before noticing the camera is now back on him __and speaking__._

"_Here at the Happy Hazbin Hotel, we pride ourselves on a six-star service to all our patients and hotel guests and we aim to deliver it with a smile while they rehabilitate and make their way up to those pearly gates of Heaven."_

_During the moment he says 'with a smile' Charlie kisses his cheek, causing him to smile warmly to the camera._

_We now cut to all of the staff stood outside the building with Charlie and Snow stood in front of them._

"_So just remember, with just a little time, we can redeem you and send you up into heaven at no extra cost. So if redemption is the path for you, come and join us at the Happy Hazbin Hotel."_

_A random disclaimer, read by Alastor starts blaring before the instrumental jingle of 'Every Demon' plays over the smiling and waving hotel staff._

_**TV Shuts Off**_

"Well, guys? What do you all think of the new infomercial Jezebel helped me and Snow film last week?"

Charlie asks optimistically to the gathered hotel staff on the couch in front of her.

Honestly, they were unable to say anything to the beaming demon before them, despite this, they all looked at Snow who had decided to spark a cigarette while the commercial was playing and was content with smoking his cancer stick until the male hybrid soon looked up from his cigarette and noticed that all eyes were now on him, including the starry eyes of his girlfriend looking expectedly at him for his honest opinion on the infomercial he had starred in.

Oh boy, this was a pickle for the male, honestly, he hated it, he hated the infomercial as he saw it was just way too cheesy and had, despite what he had gone through in the past and getting Charlie back from the cunts, he was made to paint Heaven in a positive light for souls to go to once they had been redeemed in Hell by the hotel.

Then again, only the staff, minus Alastor and Jezebel, knew what had happened up in Heaven while they were returning Charlie home.

Taking a drag of his smoke and flicking the ash of the cancer stick that had now left his mouth into the ashtray that Niffty had kindly provided for him from the bar area, He spoke gently.

"Charlie, honey."

Looking at his devil's eyes, Snow's heart began to constrict at the cute demon before him, he just couldn't do it, he couldn't crush his girlfriend's hopes while she was giving him the puppy eyes, add on the cute smile and you had the Snow edition of boyfriend putty.

With his mind made up and a heavy sigh leaving his mouth, he soon had no choice but to let her down bluntly but, gently.

"OK, honestly babe, I…"

This was it, Snow took another deep breath before finally speaking to the expectant woman before him, only, the gently part was replaced with just pure bluntness.

"The infomercial fucking sucked."

Charlie's smile soon drops at Snow's words making him quickly explain to his beloved.

"You were acting like Heaven isn't an even bigger shithole than Hell is, plus, honey, did you forget what your dad tried to do to you by, I don't know, shipping you off to save his own ass and nearly getting me killed, oh and let's not forget the kicker on how Heaven used to treat me when I went by Lazarus!?"

That did it, it was like someone had deflated a big balloon in the room when Charlie's expression changed to that of sadness, all because she had asked for Snow's honest opinion and had got a harsh but honest opinion which had turned into a yell, causing her to walk away from the group and headed upstairs, at the distinct sound of crying, Snow started calling to her.

"Honey! baby please, come back, I'm sorry!"

With that awkward moment out of the way, Snow turns to see the staff whistling away and hoping to avoid eye contact with the hybrid, except Angel Dust, who just had to tell it how it was.

"That was fucking cold dude, you knew you should have sugar-coated it for her right?"

Snow sighs unhappily.

He hadn't meant to hurt his beloved's feelings with his honest opinion like that.

Looking up the stairs, Snow makes up his mind to let Charlie have her space because he didn't want to upset her any further by attempting to put out the fire he'd stoked earlier, that, and she would still be mad at him and no doubt, Charlotte would want a, shall we say, a very violent word with him, not Lazarus.

**Later**

Once Charlie had calmed down considerably enough from the earlier incident and had made up with her boyfriend, the business was going smoothly for the first time for the hotel and, despite every one of the demon's hesitation at the unknown promise of going up to heaven, they were soon put at ease with the welcoming feeling from Charlie and Snow the moment they opened the door to the building.

Charlie went through her normal schedule and greeted the sinners while Snow provided the things Charlie needed in quick succession to help out.

This was considered the norm since the two had become a team, despite the small arguments like the one you the readers just read not five seconds ago, Snow and Charlie were inseparable at best, that was, until a bitch came back and, whether the couple knew it, she was ready, ready to send Snow's new life into a tailspin and ruin Charlie's happiness.

_**Later That Day...**_

It was just a normal day, like any other day, Charlie greeting guests with a smile and Snow and the staff getting the guests settled into their new surroundings.

When a voice from a two-faced demon called out _"Eric, oh my god! Is that you?"_ Snow had gone paler than his namesake and glass breaking sound could be heard with Snow's eyes widening to the size of extra-large dinner plates the minute his human name was spoken, causing Charlie to wonder who had called her boyfriend while she was seeing to more guests at the other end of the room.

"_OH GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!"_

Snow yells within his thoughts, there was only one person, no, one, BITCH, who knew his human name and that dear readers, leads us to the introduction of the woman, who was married to Eric (Snow) in the human world, which, with the distraction from the bodyguard, she shot Snow in the head when he was alive and took all of his money in the insurance claim upon his death.

This is Penelope, and she was about to make sure Snow didn't live happily ever after in his new life down in Hell, starting by glomping him into a boob suffocating hug right in front of Charlie causing the princess to roll up her sleeves and attempt to go give the new arrival what for.

Her rage was short-lived when she is stopped by Jezebel, who knew now wasn't the time to get involved in something that had nothing to do with the she-devil, even if that reason to get involved was her beloved hybrid being made uncomfortable and being suffocated by a slut's fake tits!

Despite this setback, she had to keep herself calm and keep the smile she was known for on her face knowing she would just confront Snow later on the matter about this _'demon_'.

If Vaggie had taught her anything, it was not to make a scene involving loved ones, even if said loved one was feeling uncomfortable around the new arrival and was looking all over for an escape route. i.e. hoping Charlie would step in and get this bitch away from him.

The minute the two-faced bitch spoke, she put on a sickly sweet voice that would make any sane demon gag at how fake it was.

"Oh, Eric! I've missed you so much! It was lonely upon the earth without you! How have you been keeping? Are you eating correctly? None of the fruits has raped your cute butt have they?"

Snow tried to back away every time he could, only, Penelope was there to block his path with random items she had with her, causing Snow to feel frustrated by her persistence.

Something Charlie notices right away, luckily, help was on hand to get him away from the two-faced bitch, with a quiet word to the cleaning maid for a best friend, Niffty begins her little mission set by Charlie.

Starting with her acting out of breath as though she had run from the outside of the hotel to inside the lobby itself, calling out to the male before her.

"SNOW! We've got four demons fighting outback, we need you to go separate them before they decide to kill each other!"

The minute Snow saw Charlie look on with a smug look on her face, the hybrid breathed a sigh of relief, causing him to be really thankful for Charlie sending Niffty to get him out of this jam.

At some point, he would find a way to repay the Cyclops for saving his life.

Seeing this, Penelope tried to stop Snow going for what felt like, the hundredth time, while a crowd of demons blocked her path and allowed Snow to vanish without notice into the storage room with Charlie.

This to Penelope was a declaration of war against the hotel staff.

**Montage Time**

**Storage Room**

_Snow is busy helping Charlie go through inventory when the rack containing everything heavy, 'mysteriously' decided to fall over and make Charlie the target._

_if it wasn't for Snow's quick thinking, Charlie would have been crushed __under the racks if Snow hadn't have__ ca__ught__ the __offending set of __shelves that __had __nearly fallen on __top of__ her, __leading to __Charlie thank__ing__ Snow with a kiss on the __lips__._

_Unbeknownst to them, Penelope was seething until another dastardly plan had come to mind._

**Husk's Bar Room**

_We now see Snow as he is helping behind the bar while Charlie is helping the demon's overcome their drinking addiction by serving some of Husk's none alcoholic beverages. _

_However, __Charlie never saw the leg sticking out from __the table __that just so happened to be where Penelope__was sat, __s__ending the princess __crashing to the floor__ and spilling the drinks all over Snow and Niffty __during her fall__._

_Penelope held onto a shred of hope that Snow would give Charlie hell for what had happened, only for her to seethe even more when Niffty wiped herself down and Snow laughed at the predicament he was in before helping Charlie stand with a smile._

_With a new look in each other's eyes, Penelope heard Charlie mention something about lunch break in her office and asking Jezebel to watch the hotel while she and Snow spent their 'lunch break' together.  
_

_Unbeknownst to the couple, Penelope had slinked away unnoticed to everyone else, but not Jezebel, this __development did not go unnoticed __and she was determined to stop Penelope._

_**Charlie's Office**_

"_OH GOD, SNOW! DON'T STOP BABY!"_

_This was Snow's favourite part of the working day and boy o' boy, did he enjoy ploughing his girlfriend doggy style over her desk just to blow off steam during their respective breaks from their work. _

_Under the cover of a lunch break, Snow and Charlie would have very rough doggy-style sex with Charlie bent over her desk and Snow ploughing her pussy very vigorously from behind._

_It was one of the perks for having a girlfriend as sexy as the one Snow was fucking senseless, even if they had no idea someone was about to try and interrupt their 'contracted' intimacy._

_Earlier, Snow had brought a bottle of water with him to cool him down during his obligation to fuck Charlie senseless over her office desk, but, what he didn't know, however, Penelope had switched his water with a potion that made him impotent and unfuckable._

_She __begins to __smile in __evil __glee when he __take__s__ a __sip __of__ the bottle while putting__ his penis back inside__ of Charlie, __o__nly instead of his dick going limp __and causing him embarrassment, h__e __suddenly __found a new vigour __when he began thrusting,__ lift__ing __Charlie against his chest and beg__inning__ to fuck her silly, __c__ausing the demon princesses to make an ahegao face and her tongue to loll out of her mouth __between her panting for breath and screaming blue murder at the sudden pace of her boyfriend fucking her__._

"_HOLY SHIT BABE!, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK ME IN HALF!"_

_Despite the shouts of pleasure from Charlie, __Penelope looked at the label of the bottle that had been thrown in her direction __haphazardly__ by Snow __when__ he began violently fucking Charlie with her legs behind her head and locked in place by the hybrids arms. _

_Penelope soon __noticed that the __potion had been tampered with, as seen when she there__ was an extra-label underneath __the water bottle label, giving her__ a shock when it read in bold _

'_**Demon Viagra, for moments where you want your partner to walk funny after!'**_

_Penelope __was fuming, however, she was soon furious when her__ eyes __soon __widen in fury when she __finally__ reads the note on the other side which read._

'_**I'm onto you bitch!'**_

_At this, __Penelope looked around the office __before__ she saw Jezebel outside the office window with a murderous glare on her face, causing Penelope__ growl angrily __at being foiled by Snow's daughter__._

"_CHARLIE, I'M GONNA...AGH!"_

_Penelope had no time to react when a stray shot of semen got her straight in the eye from the male who was now milking his Johnson into his girlfriend's mouth._

_Furious and humiliated, Penelope never saw the couple exit the office._

**Back Out In The Lobby**

_Despite the knowing looks from those that knew Charlie the minute they'd heard the screams and saw her walk funny out of her office __with cum on her face and__ panting in pleasure. They knew Snow was behind __Charlie looking like she was high as a kite._

_The minute Jezebel saw Penelope exit the office with fury etched on her face and wiping the semen from her eye, you couldn't stop the shit-eating grin appearing on Snow's adopted daughter's face at seeing the bitch get humiliated, something that Alastor caught onto straight away by asking._

"_What's got you so jovial, my dear?"_

_Jezebel looks at her fiance with a knowing smile before watching Penelope closely as she walks up the stairs in a huff, With a side glance to her intended, she says quietly._

"_Just stopping a bitch ruining my dad's happiness, __t__hat's all honey."_

**Outside The Hotel With Jezebel and Snow**

_Once__ Charlie __had __clean__ed__ herself up and__ was now__ resting her head and her body from the lovemaking earlier, Snow is __seen __hard at work cleaning the windows with his daughter holding the __wash __bucket for her dad._

_T__he minute she sees Penelope on the other __cleaners __platform, __s__he makes sure her dad isn't looking when she pulls out the biggest __pair of __scissors known to demonkind __and, w__ith an evil smile on her face that would make Alastor jealous, __s__he has the bimbo in the other platform shaking her head in fury._

_With one cut of the rope holding the platform,__ Jezebel waves sarcastically before she flips off the two-faced bitch before she goes plummeting down to the ground while screaming, __l__eaving a crater in the earth below._

_The minute Snow turns back round with the window cleaning equipment, he soon notices that the water is too filthy to clean the windows with._

_With a knowing glance and, without having to say a word Jezebel, his daughter gladly pours the water over the other side of the platform, only for a scream to follow the sudden downpour of water. _

_As __Jezebel look__ed__ over the side, __she__ giggle__d__ quietly to herself at the predicament Penelope was in __as she looked__ like a drowned rat with the water soaking her through __from head to toe__._

_Turning back to her father, Jezebel notices that he is looking through the window of his room, __however, __w__hen Jezebel turns to see who he is staring at, __s__he blushes bright red and turns away __quickly__ when she saw Charlie naked and flirting with __Snow__._

**With Penelope**

_Walking back into the hotel __soaking wet,__ Penelope is seething and angry at being thwarted at every turn by Snow's adopted daughter, __h__er anger __was __soon reaching a fever pitch__ when she slipped on the wet __floor__ she had caused from the water poured on__to__ her. _

_No one __even__ offered to help her __and, t__o add insult to injury, Niffty came by with the mop and bucket and with __the__ slap of every one__ of the__ mop fibres, __Niffty made sure she__ slapped the bimbo in the face __every time she__ was mopping the floor__._

_**End of Montage**_

Heading to her room after suffering humiliation for her failed schemes, the angered and now dry demon screamed into her pillow at her failures.

How could she be thwarted so damn easily when she had manipulated the male so easily at every turn on earth! It didn't help that she was thwarted by someone's daughter, especially the daughter of her ex-husband too!

"I have to find a way to get that cunt out of the way! She is ruining my master plan to make Eric miserable in Hell!"

Penelope says harshly to herself, her plan would soon find a loophole when she notices Charlie leaving to attend to business outside of town with Alastor in tow, causing her face to split into a wicked grin.

She had an idea, and an awfully, wicked and cruel, idea, and it involved the drugs she had bought the moment she had entered Hell.

"Let's play a little game, shall we Snow?"

The moment the laughter started and turned crazy, you just knew Snow is going to be in deep shit once this woman's plan came to fruition and ruined his life completely.

**The Next Day**

Waking up the next day without Charlie beside him was certainly weird to Snow, especially since he was used to Charlie waking him up with a smile on her face and her deliciously naked body on full display for him to admire in all it's glory every time he awoke.

Stretching out his aching body and popping a few joints back into place, Snow smacks his lips with a half-lidded gaze before leaving the bed and changing into his work attire for the day.

Once the pack of Jersey Devil cigarettes are placed within his pants pocket, he gives a photograph of Charlie a kiss that is sitting on the table at the side of his bed before slipping on his suit jacket he had made for him by Niffty and heading downstairs to begin his first workday as an acting manager without Charlie there.

**That Afternoon**

Cigarette in his mouth and phone close to his ear, today would a really slow day for Snow and the hotel staff this morning.

Hell, the day was so slow, Angel, Niffty, Husk and Jezebel are seen playing hold 'em at the cards table next to the bar while Snow was on the phone to the queen.

Despite the initial rush of patients and guests that had checked in earlier that week, today, was one of those days that Snow dreaded while manning the reception desk for his daughter.

Once he got off of the phone to the Queen, he calls over to his daughter that he'll be heading out tonight with Charlie. The moment an apologetic looking Penelope walked over to the reception area, however, Snow had the right idea to get a little defensive at his ex-wife, only for the woman to hold up a hand in surrender and say normally.

"Calm down Eric, I have come to apologize for my actions while we were married and, well, since today must be severely dragging for you behind this desk all afternoon, I was wondering, would you like to join me for a drink when you are on your break?"

Jezebel chose that time to interject, making the woman growl lowly under her breath at the sudden interruption of Snow's bastard daughter.

"Don't dad, Charlie will be home this afternoon and, the Queen has gotten you reservations for the Burnt Stake in Imp City."

Snow slapped his face in realisation. If Jezebel hadn't have reminded him just then, he would have nearly forgotten about the reservations Lilith had made for him and Charlie in Imp City which, incidentally, was a restaurant that Queen Lilith had personally recommended to the couple for their first date tonight.

What surprised Snow and Jezebel was the response they got from the demon before them.

A simple shrug in defeat, while unbeknownst to them, the conniving demon had a trick, literally, up her sleeve.

Letting the tiny mechanical drug bug loose that Penelope had, she let it clamber up the snow-white hybrid's arm the moment she touched Snow's hand for a brief second before leaving the lobby looking like she'd been defeated, in doing so, she was letting the two demons think they'd won while in her mind, she was thinking cruelly.

'_Now for my plan to kick in! I can make that devil bitches' life a living nightmare with my little creation of relationship destruction!'_

Despite thinking she'd hidden her evil grin well, Niffty, unbeknownst to the scheming two-faced demon, had spotted the tiny bug go up Snow's suit jacket while the father and daughter were now talking.

How was the assistant hotel manager and his daughter, blinded by the fake sincerity of this bitch?! She just had to find a way to thwart the plan before things went badly for the co-owners of the establishment and went to war and hurt each other causing Snow to go back to that conniving whore who had set this all up in the first place.

_**That Night, The Burnt Stake, Imp City**_

Dressed in her best red dress, dark red lipstick and small heels, and her hair curled by Niffty and Jezebel, Charlie was ready to turn some heads tonight and hopefully, find her dress on the bedroom floor with Snow ploughing her roughly into the next millennium with how ravishing and stunning she felt she was.

After the waiter had filled Charlie's glass with red wine and complimenting her appearance, the princess awaited her boyfriend at the Burnt Stake.

He had texted her earlier saying he was having trouble finding something presentable that made Charlie want to tear the suit off his back the minute they got home.

That message was sent at 6:21 pm, It was now 10:00 pm and Charlie was on her eighth bottle of wine the minute Snow turned up looking flustered and his suit a mess.

Something Charlie, in her drunken stupor, had spotted straight away with Snow's short white hair being a mess, another woman's lipstick on his collar and the faint smell of female orgasm invading her nostrils from the male before her.

Let's just say, after Charlie had smashed the bottle over Snow's head and stormed out of the establishment, the date would soon become an all-out war.

Something Niffty was hoping to avoid.

_**Back at the Hotel (Niffty's P.O.V.)**_

The sound of tempers flaring in the hotel lobby awoke me from my sleep around midnight early that morning, the cause of my waking, Snow and Charlie, and they were arguing up a storm in the Hotel lobby.

Despite my lack of sleep, the minute I heard the reason the two were shouting up a storm and hearing Charlie had smashed a bottle of wine across Snow's head, well, sleep and Husk be damned, I had a job to do and that was to play peacekeeper.

_**In The Lobby**_

Entering the lobby where the two warring parties were fighting, my first thought was to split the two apart before they came to blows since they had both changed into their powerful selves and were ready to tear each other heads off and come to blows if I hadn't have chosen that exact moment to get between the two while profanities were being traded back and forth.

Jezebel decided to make herself known by stealing the powers of both of the warring parties before it got violent anymore.

Let's just say, tears were shed and Charlie left Snow a broken hybrid with blood coming from under his eye by breaking his heart for cheating on her and leaving him on his knees in the lobby and running upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door and locking it behind her.

The minute I turn to the male, he walks over to the storage cupboard and pulls out a sleeping bag from the cupboard.

Once he had what he had retrieved under his arm, he walks over to the sofa in the lobby and, without a word to me or his daughter, he lays his head down. Snow didn't want us to see it, but, we could hear him, crying his broken heart out at having lost his love.

The minute I see the mechanical bug climb out from Snow's tuxedo jacket and walk around the floor, Jezebel did the smart thing and crushed the thing under her booted foot, letting lose the fumes of the drugs that were used on Snow.

Jezebel soon confirmed my suspicions when she touched the stuff on the floor that had spilt out from the offending creature and placed the substance on the tip of her tongue. The minute the taste of something foul hit, she spat it back out in disgust, confirming my suspicion when I said.

"Mind control drugs."

Jezebel didn't need a second guess on who had planted the drugs on her father when she turned her head and sees Penelope stood at the top of the stairs, an evil smirk plastered on her face before she turned to take her to leave, with the look on my friends face said it all the moment Penelope left to go to her room, victory etched on her smug face.

Turning to face me, Jezebel says with a wave of new anger in her eyes.

"She will pay for this Niffty, that bitch will pay for what she did to my dad!"

I nod, we had decided to let Penelope have her hollow victory for tonight, tomorrow, Jezebel and I, we are going to war to get Charlie and Snow back together and expose the cunt that tore them apart.

The sooner Penelope realised we hated seeing Hazbin Hotel's cutest couple split up, then she would pay for her sins, either by my hands, Jezebel's or any other member of staffs hands, Penelope would pay.


	7. The Bitch Came Back Part II

_**A/N: It's the Snake, back with another chapter to It Snows in Hell. **_

_**This is the second part to the opening of the brand new arc in the story, The Purge Arc. When we last left off, Snow had not known he'd been drugged by his ex-wife into cheating on Charlie, causing him and Charlie to split up when a drugged Snow had cheated on Charlie without knowing it.**_

_**In this final part of this two-part opener. Can Jezebel and Niffty save Snow and Charlie's relationship while trying to stop Penelope at the same time? **_

_**Find out in the final part of the opening to The Purge Arc of It Snows In Hell!**_

_**Morning Time (Jezebel's P.O.V.)**_

This newfound silence was killing me since dad was now roaming the hotel in just his boxer shorts and not giving a damn about getting showered or dressed to start the day properly.

It also worried me when I saw him popping prescription medication after downing a full bottle of Devil Brand Whiskey in one sitting. Hell, even Niffty, despite how she was supposed to be the super happy, energetic one, aside from Charlie, was worried about my dad when Husk had failed to coax the depressed male away from the bar, that, and Snow wouldn't remove himself from the barstool, continuing to drink himself stupid and popping medication to dull the heartache he had suffered at midnight earlier that morning.

The moment Charlie came downstairs rubbing her head from the hangover and the crying she was doing last night from splitting with my dad, she said good morning to me and Niffty as per the norm, while she just blanked the heartbroken hybrid while carrying on with her business.

In her head, if Snow wasn't going to make the effort anymore, neither would Charlie.

Alastor noticed my look the moment I was writing something down on the napkin in front of me, leading to the minute I felt his presence over my shoulder, causing me to relax into his touch and let myself melt into his embrace and allow my worries to wash away at this business with my dad's ex-wife from his days as a human putting me over the edge.

Having Alastor with me helped ease any worries I may have had, but the minute I saw HER face appear in the lobby that morning and ready to go out for the day, she winked cockily at me causing me to snap the pencil that was in my grip clean in two.

The gall of this cunt irked me to no end, but in my mind, today was the day Penelope paid for her crimes.

**Outside The Hotel (No P.O.V.)**

Making sure no one was following the demon when she was outside and seeing no one was there, Penelope reached into her purse and produced her cell phone from the bag on her shoulder before dialling a number and letting it ring.

She didn't have to wait long as a voice on the other end began to speak to the demon.

"_This better be good__, I just got done fucking up Sir Pentious and his fried chicken fetuses in the west side of Pentagram City. __Did__ you complet__e__ your task?"_

"It was all too easy, Balthazar. The drugs you gave me, they worked like a charm before I fucked Lazarus silly. Now little miss devil princess and the hybrid are no more because when I awoke this morning, Charlotte had just blanked Lazarus, and the hybrid, he's off his head with drugs and alcohol."

"_Excellent work! With that asshole incapable of fighting anymore, I should have no trouble completing God's work by killing him and Lilith's whore of a daughter, keep me updated."_

"Understood, goodbye."

Once the call was finished, Penelope double-checked to see if anyone had listened in on her conversation and, seeing no one around and making sure no one was behind her, Penelope smirked in satisfaction and went about her day as she normally did.

Unbeknownst to her, someone had been listening in.

Thanks to the help of Angel's make-up kit, Niffty and Jezebel had been camouflaged against the wall of the hotel that Penelope was originally stood in front of, only peeling themselves off of the wall after Jezebel confirmed Penelope wasn't in earshot.

Once away from the wall and out in the open, Niffty produced her cellphone from her poodle skirt and played back the recording of Penelope's confession, leading to Jezebel smirking in victory.

This was their ticket to getting the hotel management, who should have never broken up, back together again.

They just had to convince the two to talk to each other over a candlelight dinner in the cafeteria.

Easier said than done.

**Montage**

_It started with Niffty __walking into the princesses office and__ finding Charlie __with one arm under her head for support while she was sat at the__ desk __fast __asleep. _

_Gently shaking her awake was tougher than she thought __it would be until__ she had the idea to use an air horn and blast it against Charlie's ear, causing the demon princess to jump out of her skin and fall backwards out of her chair __at the sudden noise __and yell__._

"_Niffty!"_

"_Sorry boss lady but, I need you to get ready and come to the dining area in fifteen minutes, Jezebel and I have a surprise for you."_

_What Niffty wasn't expecting to find was when Charlie was standing up and fixing herself, the hotel manager had first, pulled her hand from down her suit trousers, the smell of the juice covered digits made Niffty hold her nose and blush in embarrassment, she had just woken up her boss after Charlie had just been masturbating._

_The minute Charlie realises she had been caught out, she blushes and says._

"_I miss Snow, Niffty, I know we only broke up earlier this morning, but, I miss him, will I be doing the right thing in taking him back?"_

_Details aside, Niffty __answered with__ that she had something for Charlie in the lobby, involv__ing__ a candlelit dinner and someone who was dying to see her!_

_Despite the embarrassing situation, Charlie ran upstairs to clean up __with a renewed vigour and a rough idea of what the surprise was._

_Part 1 of the plan, was now complete._

_**Upstairs With Jezebel**_

_Part 2 of the ladies plan was __going to be the __toughest one. _

_After throwing water on her dad to wake him up from his drugged and drunken stupor, Jezebel explained that he really needed a shower and to get dressed. _

_When Snow asked what was going on, Jezebel waved her dad off with the excuse of._

'_Details to come later, just get ready! You smell like Niffty's boyfriend when he hasn't had a shower in years.' _

_With that, Snow ran into the shower room after nearly gagging on the smell of his armpits. _

_Now came the tricky part, the two females had to somehow get the two of them to sit at the same table that was set up in the restaurant part of the hotel, without Snow's ex-wife finding them and ruining things again for the two._

_**End of Montage**_

_**Restaurant, Back of the Hotel (No P.O.V.)**_

Charlie wasn't expecting such a romantic atmosphere the moment she entered the catering part of the hotel, Jezebel and Niffty knew how to set the mood.

It was all well and good until Charlie spotted him standing at a table in the middle of the room, a single black rose in his hand and dressed in his best navy blue suit and pants. Charlie had to admit, Snow had cleaned himself up for this little date, considering she had found him looking like a homeless person this morning.

Despite the nervous look on his features, he held a smile he had reserved for only one woman in his life, that said the woman was the one now walking towards him right now and allowing Snow to pull a chair out for her.

The moment they are seated across from each other, silence ensues and not one of the two wanted to say anything to spoil the atmosphere around them. The awkwardness was not what Jezebel and Niffty were expecting, but, they had to start somewhere.

Time for plan B.

"Madame and Monsieur, are you ready to order?"

The sight before Charlie and Snow nearly made them fall from their chairs to the floor laughing.

There, in a maid's uniform and looking, well, in Snow's bisexual eyes, damn fine, Angel Dust stood with his notepad and pencil, ready to jot down the couple's order. Once the quiet laughter died down, Snow was the first one to speak for himself and Charlie.

"We'd like the special please, and, a couple of bottles of the finest wine Husk has, I have a feeling after what I've learned from my daughter today, I and the sexy devil across from me will need the drink right about now."

Charlie blushed bright red, yes, despite the fact he'd cheated on her, unbeknownst to her, she hadn't known her beloved Nephilim had been drugged by his ex-wife last night.

But, that aside and a blush adorning her features at the compliment, Charlie always knew Snow knew how to charm the princess of Hell.

While Angel made his way to the back to go get the couple's order, Jezebel came out of the back with her phone and stood at the side of the table and, the moment she cleared her throat to get the couples attention, Snow looked at his daughter in knowing before she spoke directly to Charlie in a soft voice with Niffty by her side.

"Charlie, before the staff in the kitchen makes the food and Angel does come back out here with the food, I have a little recording to play for you. What you are about to hear, well, hopefully, you can forgive my dad and accept what he has to say after the recording ends."

With that, Jezebel plays the recording on her phone for Charlie.

**Later**

Snow was right about the wine.

During the recording, Charlie had downed five full bottles to herself, not believing how she could have been so stupid. Of course, it took her a while to remember that Snow would never have cheated on her willingly in the first place the moment she found out he was under a mind-control drug planted by his ex-wife.

Her face first read anger, then sorrow and then love. The third emotion she held, was directed towards the hybrid across from her before he took her hand in his and let the woman with tears in her eyes speak.

"Snow, I am so sorry, I never let you tell your side of the story!"

Snow chuckles lightly in forgiveness and, after kissing his beloved, he got out of his seat and, in a move that shocked everyone, including Jezebel, who had no idea what her dad was going to do after the reveal. As he got down on one knee before Charlie, everyone gasped in happiness while Charlie had fresh tears forming in her eyes.

In her head, she was thinking, 'Was this happening to her?!' while Snow cleared his throat before he spoke.

"Charlie, even though we were apart for a short time, it was like hell for me not being by your side for that short time and, to think that something like a drug could tear what we have apart and cause us to break up, it hurt. But, in that short time through the boozing and the drugs I had consumed and the depression I felt, something clicked in my head. What if we had broken up and in two weeks, you had been taken from me by being killed in the purge?

The answer, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you'd died. Now, to make sure I never lose you again, I'm going to ask you a very important question, it may seem rushed, but, for you Charlie, you are worth what I am going to ask you right now."

Pulling a box from his jacket pocket and opening it to reveal a tiny ring with a blood diamond in the middle, Charlie couldn't help letting the tears flow the minute Snow took her hand and says.

"Charlotte Magne, the only good thing besides our friends and my daughter in this shithole called Hell, will you please do me the biggest solid of them all, and become my wife?"

Charlie couldn't contain her sobs anymore behind her hands. With a nod and a tear-soaked smile, Charlie shouts through her tears.

"YES!"

Slipping the ring on his beloved's finger and pulling her into a deep kiss caused the whole staff in the hotel to cheer loudly and show some sort of emotion at the spectacle before them.

Jezebel was using her fiance's handkerchief to wipe her tear-stained mascara from her eyes at her dad finally getting engaged to be married. Angel, is see sobbing because of how quick a cute guy was off the market and trapped with a ring soon to be on his finger at a future date, causing the others to laugh with a sweat drop at Angel's declaration.

Husk did well to hide his emotions well behind the bottle he was drinking, despite the tears leaking from his eyes. He didn't want to cry in front of his Cycloptic girlfriend by keeping up his tough-guy image. Speaking of said female Cyclops, she was letting the tears of joy fall from her eye while hugging Husk tightly.

Alastor just stood and clapped for the soon to be a married couple, the smile never leaving his face at the development before him while holding Jezebel close to his side.

All this happiness was soon to end the minute a voice shouted in horror.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!"

Normally, Alastor and Husk would allow their respective lady friends to attack when Penelope entered the room. However, an unexpected person got involved and he was ready to shoot the bitch for ruining a special moment he had helped create with the rest of the staff.

"OK, I've had it up to here with you ruining perfectly good moments ya slut!"

Despite how he was dressed, Angel didn't give two fucks about the outfit when he made his way out of the kitchen to confront Penelope head-on, shocking everyone, including Penelope.

Oh, he was going to give this woman hell.

**Song Play: 'Timber' by Pitbull ft. Ke$ha**

While this was happening, Jezebel and Niffty brought out the couples dinner while watching Angel and Penelope go back and forth with each other trading verbal barbs before the punches were soon thrown.

Snow couldn't help but be mildly entertained while Charlie just sat with another wine bottle in her hand, cheering drunkenly for Angel too, in her words, "KICK THAT FUCKING HUSSIES VAGINA UP HER THROAT!"

After that was shouted, said wine bottle that Charlie had, would soon end up the side of Penelope's head thanks to when the woman was trying to strangle the drag queen with her leather belt and Charlie handing her friend said bottle to use as a weapon to send the woman reeling before Angel drop kicked Penelope through the drywall.

**In the Kitchen**

"$50 says Angel kicks her ass and uses a ridiculous weapon to beat her."

Jezebel says to Niffty beside her causing the small demon to nod and shake on it with the demon next to her.

**Back With Angel and Penelope**

It was like something from a street fight with Angel and Penelope fighting all over the restaurant area.

Tables were broken, vases were smashed over both of the fighting parties heads, hell, Angel even pulled a metal folding chair on Penelope and smacked her around the face with it after shouting 'Batter Up!'

If you asked Charlie and Snow what their ideal date night was, Charlie would have said a simple meal with the one she loved.

Snow, however, would have thought different.

He was a simple demon who enjoyed a good show during his meal while watching the equivalent of Peter Griffin versus The Giant Chicken, something which was definitely on Snow's bucket list under dinner comedy.

Considering since it was Snow's gay best friend currently slamming Snow's ex-wife's face into the wall of the building before hitting her over the back with a fire extinguisher, he was enjoying the sight fully as he watched Angel grab the blonde by her hair and drag her into the kitchen.

**Kitchen Area**

Angel certainly wasn't expecting to see his friends cheering him on to keep on fighting Penelope. Despite this, Penelope managed to punch Angel in the dick and throw the drag queen into the freezing unit.

What she wasn't expecting when she went for the kill, was Angel to throw ice in Penelope's eyes and kick her square in the boob with his heeled boot, sending her backwards into Husk and Alastor before leaping out at the woman with another punch.

The moment Penelope ducked and Angel accidentally hit Jezebel, Penelope grabbed Angel by his hair and threw him face-first into the fryers, meaning now, Angel had to think quick or risk having his pretty face ruined by grabbing the nearest thing closest to him and swinging the object and hitting Penelope square in the face.

When he realised it was a huge swordfish, he smirked evilly until Penelope produced one herself. To say the two were sword fighting with fish made the thought that even more hilarious, especially since the couple watching all this unfold, had just finished their meals and were ready to set off upstairs.

**With Charlie and Snow (Minor Smut alert)**

Despite the shouts of violence downstairs in the hotel, things were starting to get hot and heavy between the newly engaged couple in their bedroom who are seen panting heavily from the heavy make-out session while now completely naked and laying on the bedsheets.

Snow, being the dominant party, looked down at Charlie with lust written all over his face, Charlie was almost melted by the molten gaze of her fiancé that was hovering over her.

"You think Angel is going to be OK?"

Charlie asks breathlessly while being laid down on the bed with her legs spread apart and Snow's penis gently caressing his fiancee's folds. Without words needed, Snow nods to answer Charlie's earlier question before slowly entering his fiancee's vagina, causing Charlie to moan at the sensation she should be used to by now, giving Snow all he needed to know before gently thrusting into his fiancee.

Even though two had gone through a messy break-up, you wouldn't think now, they were engaged to be married. Life could be a really funny bitch sometimes, despite this, you wouldn't think they'd been broken up with how Charlie always felt good with her boyfriend taking her gently this time after their first, and only, break up and get back together.

"That's it Snow, AHH, yes, OH god, how I've missed this cock of yours."

With every increase in the pace of his thrusts, Snow could feel Charlie melting under his arms at the heat of the lovemaking. They had agreed not to be rough tonight, they just wanted to feel each other as themselves and not Lazarus and Charlotte. That was being saved for the honeymoon when things would get rough.

Charlie's moaning was getting to Snow, so, with deliberation and a slightly faster pace, Snow began to start pounding Charlie even more with her legs now locked behind her lovers back, begging him to pick up the pace just a little more, something Snow would gladly oblige to with each thrust of his cock inside her wet snatch, earning a moan with how fast the pace was picking up now.

"That's it, Snow, give me that dick of yours!"

This side of Charlie, well, only Snow got to see this hornier side of the sweet and innocent princess who was a devil in the bedroom.

It was his favourite side to his girlfriend, as shown when Snow slowly begins to pick up Charlie with his natural strength while she was still holding onto him, and begins to plough her roughly while standing on the bed itself and allowing Charlie to bounce on his dick some more with his assistance.

This sudden jackhammer motion was sending Charlie over the edge and her signature ahegao face was showing through.

Things got weird though soon enough, however when Charlie was on top and riding her fiance in the reverse cowgirl position, a brawling Angel and Penelope caused Charlie to stop mid bounce and cover herself up with the blanket while on top of Snow the moment the two broke down the door while fighting.

Angel couldn't help but blush in embarrassment the moment he saw Snow's throbbing member awaiting Charlie to bounce more on it. It was the biggest thing he had ever seen in his life and Charlie, had it all to herself!

His blushing fit was soon short-lived when Penelope hit Angel with a baseball bat that was under Snow's side of the bed, breaking Angel's nose in the process and making the drag show angry by kicking the bitch off of him.

In desperation, Angel grabs something he wasn't expecting to find under the hotel managers bed. The minute he gets a good look at it, he says with a laugh threatening to crack from his lips at what he held in his hands.

"Charlie, you never told me you had one of these monsters under your bed!"

The minute Charlie sees what Angel is talking about, she goes bright red in the face. In Angel's hands, rested Charlie's double-ended black dildo she used to use with Vaggie when they were together.

Despite this, Angel tied a bandanna around his forehead and began making noises like he was from a Bruce Lee movie, swinging the dildo around like a pair of nunchucks.

If it wasn't Snow's ex-wife from earth that Angel was fighting, Snow would be pissing himself laughing at what he was seeing from underneath Charlie.

Angel, master of the dildo nunchuck, began whacking Penelope in the face left, right and centre with the ribbed piece of plastic.

With another swing, he caught Penelope in the vagina with full-blown penetration and, with a smirk on his face, Angel, with all his strength, began swinging the dildo around like a lasso, even shouting for dramatic effect.

"YEE-HAW!"

Before launching the demon out of the window with a crash of broken glass following, Angel was busy making sure Penelope wouldn't be getting up anytime soon. When Angel found the heaviest thing in Charlie and Snow's room, with amazing strength that would make Husk jealous, he carried it over to the window and let it drop onto the demon below, crushing her in the process and shouting once it hit his target.

"AND GOOD RIDDANCE YA DISEASE RIDDLED BITCH!"

The moment Angel turns to see Charlie and Snow was still watching him after all that fighting, the spider smirks shamelessly before walking out of the room, double-ended dildo in tow and leaving behind two stunned lovebirds in his wake.

Once the shock wore off, Charlie and Snow just looked at each other and, deciding they'd had enough excitement for one night.

They just decided to lay in each other's arms and fall to sleep, naked, sweating and their brains still processing what the fuck just happened between Angel and Snow's ex-wife.

_**A/N: And that's the final part to the Purge Arc opener. Despite being serious for 6 chapters and the first and second quarter of this chapter. I decided to take it the way of the S.S.S. (Seriously Silly Smut) route. **_

_**The reasoning is, I haven't written a chapter where silliness ensues and who better than to centre the chapter around next to Charlie and Snow, than Angel Dust. I mean come on. It's Angel Dust, he was bound to get his solo fight scene eventually, albeit a rather Angelesque fight scene involving weapons you probably would make your opponent laugh at you for to the comedic timing only Angel can provide.**_

_**So I hope you enjoyed this short two-parter to kick of It Snows In Hell's Purge Arc. Don't worry, the serious stuff will pick up again at the beginning of the new arc proper.**_

_**So, thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of your day, afternoon or evening.**_


	8. Bachelor Party

_**or the week until The Purge begins…**_

_**Charlie's Limousine**_

Despite the randomness that was the last two days of the weekend within the hotel, the dark cloud had soon reappeared over the hotel. Even the newly engaged couple of Snow and Charlie couldn't shake the feeling of dread for what would happen next week for them.

Though the announcement of their engagement to the hotel staff that witnessed it yesterday. Before Angel went all Peter Griffin against Snow's ex-wife for being a complete bitch, was a joyous occasion, Charlie had yet to go on the news and announce it for herself to the entire population of Hell with Snow by her side for the announcement.

The moment her mother found out about her little girl's engagement, she was thrilled to finally be getting a son in law that will care for her little demon child instead of treating her like shit.

Speaking of the happy mother of the bride to be, Charlie can be heard on the phone to the Queen of Hell on the opposite side of the limousine from where Snow was sat with her phone up to her ear.

"Yes mom, I'm looking over the dress designs right now and they are beautiful to look at! I can't wait to try these on next week at the store!"

Charlie, while on the phone, is seen by her fiancé, gushing over the images the family wedding planner that had sent her the designs for Charlie's wedding dress f future. Snow, however, was having a much different dilemma to that of Charlie's, and it involved Angel's plan for the bachelor party and the location of the said party.

"Angel, we can't just go to a completely different city and burn it down to the ground, we're going because it's my last chance at freedom. Meaning, we are not going to cause any trouble and have it reflect badly on the royal family!"

"_Why not, __Snow__?! Charlie doesn't need to know __that m__e, you and Husk are going to burn down Imp City. Besides, we're meeting Blitz and Mox__x__ie __at the hotel before__ we are going __to the city__."_

Snow made a side glance towards his fiancee, making sure she wasn't listening in on his conversation. When he got the confirmation Charlie wasn't listening and that she was still gushing over the dresses that her mom was sent to her cell phone, Snow spoke a little louder.

"OK, so do you have the alcohol and the favours for tonight? Good. Hopefully, we will be able to drag Husk home this time if he gets too drunk. OK, see you tonight Angel."

With the line going dead and Snow sighing in frustration. Charlie caught on straight away the minute she looked up from her phone. This whole bachelor party planning was driving her fiance crazy. Niffty had organised everything in almost ten seconds flat for Charlie's Bachelorette Party.

The girls were going to a party around the whole of Pentagram City and paint the town red. Their mission, get the bride to be slaughtered on drink and make her do something she would be embarrassed to remember the next day. It would happen, considering, Niffty, Jezebel, Angel's friend Cherry Bomb, Charlie's mother and Millie from I.M.P. was going too. Charlie didn't stand a chance against experienced drinkers, except Jezebel, she was Charlie's emotional support drunk.

"Let's hope that bitch at the station doesn't find any reason to tear this relationship apart."

Razzle and Dazzle knew full well what Charlie meant when she says this out loud. When Charlie had pitched the hotel as a passion project after the purge of 2019. it was immediately shat on by all the denizens of hell.

Now that Snow was around, she had a little bit more confidence to take on the reporter. From his time on earth as Eric, Snow had told Charlie that, he knew how to manipulate the reporters in his favour when the story was against him.

He'd dealt with reporters like this Katie Killjoy before, this would be too easy.

**Studio**

Walking into the studio where 666 news was filmed, Snow had all the confidence in the world behind his stride. Charlie, however, was holding back, due to her experience with the news. Lilith had secured her daughter another spot on the show to talk about the purge that was happening again.

Her mother's words of 'Don't give that whore any ammunition to use against you or Snow. She will drag you down again like last time.' were replaying in her mind. Snow, however, was talking with some of the production staff while Charlie was going over her notes.

Once it was time to go on the news, Snow came over to Charlie and, with a quick kiss to his fiancee's lips and a slight squeeze of her hand. He took her onto the set. Charlie's hesitation evident, despite Snow's reassurance.

**On Set**

"Welcome back, tonight, we have joined the princess of Hell about the latest purge about to happen next week and why it is happening." **Turns to Charlie and Snow** "So Charlotte, why are the angels mad at you this time?"

Charlie gulped, she hadn't prepared for the first question. Before she could speak, she felt the hand of her saviour squeeze her inner thigh, causing the princess to blush when he spoke up for his girlfriend.

"Miss Killjoy, Heaven is mad at Charlie because I went into Heaven to retrieve her from making the biggest mistake of her life. A mistake, I might add, that was caused by the late King of Hell to appease douchebag almighty. If anything, it is Lucifer's fault that Charlie is traumatised by Heaven and the denizens of Hell face another purge."

You could see it bruise Katie's ego when Snow interjected. It made her sick when Snow smiled lovingly at the woman beside him. She couldn't torture Charlie now with her usually biased and, intimidating questions this time. She knew she had to change up her tactics to emotionally abuse Charlie and get around her safeguard.

"Moving on, with the announcement of your engagement to the Princess of Hell. Snow, I must ask you, how many people knew of what you had done with your ex while you were with the princess here?"

This time, instead of Snow answering, Charlie stepped in with her answer to rescue her boyfriend.

"None, this man to my right, my future husband, was drugged and manipulated by that whore who he once called his wife. The only, consensual, sexual encounter he has have ever had, is with me when he had rescued me from Heaven to consummate our relationship."

Unbeknownst to Charlie, Katie had something on the two that they knew nothing about. Grinning evilly, she spoke.

"Really? is that why this footage exists of your 'beloved' fiance is seen here naked and, with a cute butt too I might add, fucking the brains out of the woman who was his ex-wife in your very bedroom."

Snow did not react to, giving Katie the victory she had badly wanted, only, it came at a price. Charlie yelped quietly after feeling a painfully tight grip on her hand where her engagement ring was, causing the silver ring to dig into her middle finger at Snow's death grip on her hand.

He had known he had been drugged that night thanks to his daughter and Niffty explaining it to him that Sunday morning.

He sure as hell had no idea he'd been filmed fucking his ex while he was drugged, that part wasn't explained to him by his daughter and friend.

With a heavy sigh, Snow speaks up to defend himself.

"Katie, this invasion of privacy right here, as shown on this very screen, is the act of a desperate bitch trying to get back at me for my past. Yes, it still plays on the mind of my love from time to time, but, I put her at ease and the day goes on as normal. Charlie and I, only see this as an act of self-depravation on the part of the demon, who shall not be named, to put a bad name on me and Charlie's engagement."

That did it for Katie, her ego now fully battered from Snow's defiance at being cornered with an unanswerable question. Since she was used to getting her way, what with Charlie being too easy to get under the skin of, Snow? Not a chance in Hell. He may be the future Prince of Hell, but damn, could he handle himself under pressure when it was needed.

**Later**

"I hope to Hell Jezebel wasn't watching the interview, she'll flip her shit at what has just been revealed."

Charlie whispers to herself once the interview regarding the purge and Katie's attempt at prying into Snow and Charlie's personal lives was concluded. Snow had decided to hold back to make sure he had everything before meeting Charlie back at the limo. With a kiss, he let Charlie go on ahead of him towards the vehicle which had dropped them at the studio.

What the hybrid wasn't expecting, however, was a very angry Katie Killjoy confronting him while he is seen drinking his coffee next to the catering table. Taking a sip of his beverage soon led to a tirade began against him.

"ARE YOU FUCKING STUPID! IT IS MY JOB TO GET THE STORIES AND YOU FUCKING RUINED IT FOR ME!"

Despite the angered show, Snow acted like hadn't heard her the moment he sparked up a smoke thanks to Razzle providing him with a light, irking Katie more at the fact the hybrid was deliberately ignoring her. The minute she was about to continue giving the hybrid a piece of her mind, Snow's cell rang, announcing Angel was on the other end of the line with news about tonight's bachelor party.

"Hello Angel, yep, what do you mean they ran out? Husk got to it, OK, in future pal, hide the pre-drinks from him, we don't need him getting steamed to the point we get kicked out of the nightclubs here in Pentagram City."

Snow, however, never got the chance to finish his call when a spider leg impaled his phone and threw it right out of his hand. Katie was seething at this point, Snow, however, was getting pissed off by this annoying reporter.

"Now I have your attention! Do you have any idea how your little stunt has ruined my reputation and standards?!"

Snow sighs. Once he takes another sip from his styrofoam cup full of coffee, he turns to Katie and speaks evenly with a murderously calm expression on his features, something Katie was not expecting to see.

"Listen, I don't have time to deal with up their ass reporters. I have dealt with cunts like you when I was alive on earth as a billionaire playboy. Assholes like you, you do nothing but drag down the middle man and I can't stand demons like you, picking on the woman I love and making her feel insecure months before her special day."

At this point, Snow was now in the face of the blonde and, while quietly seething, he now was speaking dangerously calm towards Killjoy.

"I have had reporters, like yourself, put in body bags and thrown into the river Thames in London, for the same reason as today. I'm warning you, you plastic bimbo. Speak badly about Charlie, or myself, like you have today. You see this cup?"

Katie nods before seeing Snow crush the cup within the palm of his hand, sending the contents of the cup all over Katie's smart dress. Snow speaks again.

"This cup will be you, if you ever, slander Charlie, or me, ever again. And yes, I heard about what you said to my beloved on the way over here. You lay a finger on her and no one, and I fucking mean, NO ONE! Will find your body again in this plane of existence."

When Snow had made his message clear, he wasn't expecting Katie to try and slap him after turning him to face her.

Catching her wrist in his hand, he begins to squeeze down hard, sending the demon to the floor on her knees in pain. With order to Razzle, the imp moved the trash bin towards Snow and, with Katie on his shoulders, slams her into the trash bin ass first. Causing the female reporter to struggle in the trash can while Snow walked away with Razzle and Dazzle while shouting back towards her.

"KNOW YOUR FUCKING PLACE, TRASH!"

_**In The Limousine**_

Taking a deep breath the moment he enters the limo and sitting next to Charlie. All it takes for his fiancée to calm him down is to take his hand and squeeze it gently to stop his shaking from the rage that Snow was feeling in that moment from dealing with a bitch of a reporter.

He had thrown Hell's top news reporter into the trash can. Much to his satisfaction. The rage part, however, was from the fact that a sex tape of him, had leaked to the whole of Hell. He had a lot of murdering to get started when he had the chance to get to it. First though, as shown with Charlie resting her head on his shoulder and falling to sleep there, as long as the woman he loved was safe, that was all that mattered to the hybrid

_**Back at the Hotel**_

A broken TV being thrown out of the hotel window on the ground floor was what greeted the couple upon their return home. Opening the door, they see Jezebel seething in anger and Alastor calmly sipping his tea at what had just happened.

Luckily, Husk was on hand to explain what had happened, all while reading his order catalogue on exotic booze.

"We didn't get chance to watch your response on the news to the leaked sex tape because, Jezebel here, shot the fucking screen, snapped the TV in two on her knee and launched it out of the now shattered window right over there."

Snow and Charlie 'O' faced in realisation. The moment Jezebel saw her dad with her soon to be mother, she soon calmed down right away before walking over to him and hugging him tightly. Charlie remembered Jezebel liked hugging her dad when she had just gone through one of her fits of rage. It calmed her down to the point that she would soon go back to being her quirky self at the drop of a hat.

What Charlie wasn't expecting was her phone to go off and a message from her mother to appear on the phone. After reading what it said, her face paled. She didn't realise her mother would be here soon with some of the girls that would be partying with Charlie for her bachelorette party tonight.

She was about to tell Snow of the new development, only to find an invisible space where her fiance was once stood. No Husk, Angel, Alastor, Blitz or Moxxie either. Perfect timing too.

"Charlie, Honey? I've arrived!"

Charlie was now all alone with her mother and the other demons she was going on her bachelorette party with.

**Upstairs**

"Let's get this party started boys!"

That was the first thing that came out of Angel's mouth the moment the booze was brought out for everyone. Snow is the first one to take a drink before the others. Out of all of them, he needed the drink the most.

After today's fiasco with Katie Killjoy, Snow was downing beer left, right and centre. He was trying to be careful but, with the guys encouraging the star of his bachelor party to get his drink on. He couldn't just stop and say no.

"OK, time for some dares to give the bachelor on his last night of freedom."

Angel says with half a vodka in his pint glass. Snow and Husk were all for it, Moxxie, however, was the more reserved one. That would soon change later on. But that is for later on in the story. Angel had a hard time coming up with dares until Husk stepped in.

"I have a dare for ya, future prince of Hell."

Snow was all ears. The moment Husk devised his dare, it was something that the bachelor party would not forget and would provide the entertainment for a millennium to come.

**With Snow, the guys are filming from the top of the stairs overlooking the Lobby**

The moment the girls saw Snow appear in front of them in just a trench coat. Charlie had a questioning look on her face while the girls were doing each others hair and make-up. Lilith, Millie and Cherry were all wondering what the hell was going on until it happened.

"Ladies, my name is Lazarus Snow, I am your quick entertainment for the evening while you are getting ready. Lilith, Millie, Niffty and Cherry, this is what Charlie is marrying eventually."

The moment Snow revealed himself in his naked glory to the girls. The reactions varied. Charlie's eyes were bulging out of her head while her face was red and flustered. Lilith and Millie were fanning themselves down while Cherry Bomb licked her lips and poor Jezebel had to cover her eyes at her dad exposing himself to her future mother.

All ten inches of Snow were on display for the women before him as he began to slowly strut over to Charlie and begin to dance on her. Leaving the bride to be, blushing like crazy and the girls to catcall the hybrid who was giving them a live show. Cherry and Niffty were making it rain dollar bills and Millie managed to throw a rose at Snow. Lilith couldn't believe Charlie would be tying down this dreamboat of a hybrid.

**Back Upstairs, Once the Dare was Complete**

The guys couldn't help rolling on the floor with laughter, hell, Moxxie was even laughing his ass off at what had just transpired. Angel even piped in with.

"Oh my god, their faces. I thought Charlie was going to blow a blood vessel with how red she was during your little show!"

Snow's laughter could be heard at what Angel was saying when he was putting on the shirt Angel had printed for him after putting on some boxer shorts, jeans, socks and some sneakers to go out in tonight.

Taking a sip of his drink before placing his fifth bottle of beer down on his side of the bed. He looked around the room awaiting another dare. Angel had the next one for him.

"OK, you've given the girls a show. Now, do a douchebag move and send them a naked picture of you stood by the window of this room. Hell, I'll even take the picture for you and send it to the bachelorette group chat."

Snow was up for anything, even though he knew Angel had a crush on him, he was doing this to make Charlie remember what she was dealing with when she is married to him.

Getting undressed again into his birthday suit and moving over to the window, Snow grabbed the cowboy hat Angel had thrown him and placed it on his head. Posing for the photo with his head down a quarter of the way, with one of his eyes obscured by the hat and the other eye focusing dead centre on the camera while the curtain covered Snow's junk.

Once the flash of Angel's phone camera went off, Snow quickly got dressed again for the second time and walked over to the laughing Spider demon who had just sent the image. With bated breath, Snow got all the guys to listen for the sound that confirmed Charlie's bachelorettes had received the image.

"SNOW!"

The guys were laughing their asses off again at the shout from Snow's fiancée. When Angel went to delete the images from his phone, he got a surprise when Snow told him to keep the images. Angel was looking at Snow with an 'Are you serious?' look, written on his face. Only to get a wink in reply. Making the drag queen blush bright red and put his phone away. Finger a long way from ever pressing delete on the images.

**Sometime Later**

You could laugh at the names that were printed on the backs of the T-Shirts which had 'Snow's Life Is Over, Stag Do 2020'. the moment the guys went downstairs to greet the soon to be departing Bachelorette Party. It went as the following when Charlie read them off:

Blitz: 'Jackass'

Moxxie: 'Mr Whipped'

Husk: 'Alcohol Demon'

Angel: 'Kiss Me, I'm Gay!'

Snow: 'The Groom' and 'The Stud With The Diamond Dick!'

The girls had to agree with the names there, especially Charlie when she read her fiancé's name on the back of his shirt.

The girls were wearing low cut Tank-Tops, Cherry's idea. With the girls Bachelorette names on the back. Their tanks on the front read. 'Dirty She-Demons On Tour, Bachelorette Party 2020!' The 'she' part, was printed like it was spray-painted above the demon part.

The girl's bachelorette names went as the following:

Cherry Bomb: 'Ball Buster'

Millie: 'Wife of the Year'

Jezebel: 'Daddy's Girl'

Niffty: 'One-Eyed Snake Eater'

Lilith: 'Mother of The Bride' and 'Queen MILF!'

Charlie: 'Bride to Be' and 'Princess Sex Fiend.'

Snow couldn't help but laugh lowly at Charlie's name on the back of her tank top. He wasn't disagreeing with it. It surprisingly suited his girlfriend, considering how many times he'd made his lover walk funny after.

Drinks were passed around the groups before their respective rides had appeared. The girls were taking the royal limo and the guys were taking an IMP City minibus to their destination. Kisses were exchanged between the couples who were together. After Charlie kissed Snow, Jezebel hugged her dad and her future mother together. Leading to Lilith commenting quietly to Millie.

"I'm going to enjoy being a grandmother with that little family over there."

Millie couldn't help but gush at the cute sight before her. When the two females broke the group hug from the male. They separated and walked over to their transports. Once the girls departed for their destination. It just left the guys and the minivan.

_**A/N: This chapter will focus on the guys during Snow's Bachelor Party and all the antics they get up to before the girls come into it.**_

_**Snow's P.O.V.**_

Here we go! I and the guys were all ready to go the moment we all dog-piled into the minivan to go to Blitz and Moxxie's home city of IMP City. The banter was shared, mostly at the expense of Moxxie, the only one who was married out of all the guys in the van.

Husk, being the only one with alcohol in his bag, began to pass around the six-hundred per cent bottle of Beaming Demon to all the guys in the van. Snow had never tasted anything like the bitter equivalent to the human world's Jagermeister. The minute he did. His phone was out and he was taking selfies with the guys.

He flipped off the camera with Husk, took a topless selfie with Moxxie and Blitz before making out with Angel, while still topless. The moment all those pictures were taken, Snow forwarded them to the girls, who, by now, we're in the western part of Pentagram City.

The moment Snow got a text back from Princess Sex Fiend, the name on the phone he was using for his fiancée tonight. He wasn't expecting a lot of boobs to be present on the image, minus his daughter, of course. The boys couldn't help but whoop and holler at how lucky Snow was.

The rest of the journey had calmed down a little since then. The guys wanted to save their energy for tearing up the town when they arrived. Husk, Blitz and Angel, are seen playing Rummy while Moxxie was talking with Snow over shots of Queen.

Imp City will not know what has hit it when the demons come to town.

**Imp City**

"Well guys, we're here!"

Blitz says from the back of the van, leading to all the men present to look outside the van and smirk. Once the van pulled up outside the main nightclub, which, in itself, was a popular hotspot for party-goers or bachelor parties.

The moment the bachelor party stepped out of the van, one by one, they got a good look at the venue before Moxxie spoke.

"The ultimate venue for a big night of debauchery and brawls. Welcome, everyone, to The Blue Ball."

Snow and Husk couldn't help but nod before they all put on their shades and leather jackets. Once done, the group filed into the club. A huge night ahead of them.

_**Montage (Song Playing: 'Evacuate The Dancefloor' by Cascada)**_

_Husk was in his element when he is seen out drinking some of the club-goers with ease, even out drinking another Bachelorette party that was in town. Moxxie recognised the imp that was getting married too. Causing him to hide his face so he wasn't spotted._

_Snow had found his way onto the dance floor and surrounded by beautiful women. Angel was the same, except, it was mostly stupidly drunk men who thought he was a woman. Snow did find it hilarious until one of them invaded Angel's personal space. Causing Snow to deck the drunk in the face with a straight punch. Sending the jackass scrambling for the exit._

_Blitz was surprised to find a lot of guys around him. Some of them just didn't interest the boss of I.M.P. until one appeared on the dance floor. Ever that, or, he wasn't expecting to get decked in the face, accidentally this time, by the bachelor who thought Blitz was the douchebag from earlier._

_The bar was now cheering between Husk and another party-goer during a game of arm wrestling on one of the many tables. The guy's friends tried to interfere, only for Moxxie to, much to Blitz' surprise, smack one of the cheats over the head with a random she-demon's beer bottle. Breaking the glass in the process._

_The main event of the night happened when, Snow, Angel, Husk, Moxxie and Blitz, got up on the karaoke and belted out 'Everybody, Backstreets Back', much to the crowd's surprise. The context of 'Main Event', is when, a drunk Snow. Starts stripping to that one song from Magic Mike. Making all the ladies, gays and bi's to melt. Angel, of course, had front row for recording. This was being sent to the girls in the morning._

_The guys were, however, unaware of the text message on Snow's phone reading…_

_**To: Diamond Dick**_

_**From: Princess Sex Fiend**_

_**Sub: Emergency Change of Plans**_

_**Hi babe, some of the girls had to rush Niffty to the hospital. The poor woman broke her ankle trying to pole dance on a street light after we came out of one of the taverns in Pentagram. My mom, Cherry and Jezebel have gone to the infirmary with Niffty to make sure she is OK.**_

_**So with that, I and Millie are gonna meet up with you guys soon at the Blue Ball and maybe do a joint party together.**_

_**See you soon babe! Xxx.**_

_**(End Montage)**_

**Later That Night**

The night was only half done for the guys. Husk was completely sloshed and couldn't continue. As shown when he picks a fight with a garbage can and throws it through the window of a nearby house on his way back to the hotel. Deciding Husk needed a cab, Blitz pitched in and hailed the first one arriving towards them.

Once Snow knew Husk was safe inside the cab and watching it pull away towards Pentagram City and the Happy Hazbin Hotel. The four remaining guys decided to continue their night. Which they were glad to do after their impromptu strip show during Karaoke.

**Outside The Night Club, With Charlie and Millie**

"Thanks for the lift Alastor, I owe you big time!"

All Alastor could do is wave off Charlie before pulling away in the taxi he was in. Once outside the establishment, Millie is the first one to enquire.

"Hope the guys haven't got into too much trouble and Husk has found out about Niffty before he got drunk fully."

Charlie nods in agreement, the last thing the hospital wanted is an angry and, steaming drunk, cat demon nearly tearing down the hospital the minute finds out about his Cycloptic girlfriend.

With a deep breath, the two remaining women from the bachelorette party enter the nightclub. Only to get an eyeful of what is currently dancing on stage with women clamouring towards the males on stage. All sorts of underwear were flying at the guys. Money included.

Charlie and Millie didn't know whether to feel one of the following four emotions, amused, aroused, annoyed or angry. If you guessed anger dear readers, ding, ding, ding, go claim your prize from Alastor at the end of this chapter.

Moving through the crowds in front of the stage and standing smack dab in the centre of the crowd. The moment Snow clapped his eyes on Charlie, well, he did keep dancing for the crowd, but he had to jump down from the stage and meet his fiancée.

"Honey, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here? I thought the bachelorette party was in Pentagram?"

"Well Snow, if you looked at your phone, I text you saying Niffty had broken her ankle, Mom took two of my party members to the hospital with Niffty, so, we decided to join you and your party in Imp City."

Snow would have spoken more, if the chandelier they were sat under, didn't all of a sudden decide to drop on the couple. Snow managed to push Charlie out of the way, only for him to take the full brunt of the glass object. The sudden drop of the object sent everyone rushing out of the doors in a panic, minus Snow, his party, Charlie and Millie.

"Show's over demons, unless you want a holy bullet in your disgusting heads, clear out!"

The perpetrator shouts from her spot on the balcony. From then, three more people began to appear before the bachelor party and two of the five from the bachelorette party. Judging by the halos and the masks around their mouths and noses. This was some sort of group from Heaven that dealt with assassinations.

"Princess Charlotte Magne, I'd say what a pleasure to meet you, but, that would be, THE biggest lie I could ever tell."

The female in charge says while walking forward towards the gathered group on the defensive. The female angel smirks. Seeing this as an opportunity best to be taken by her and her squadron, who had their weapons pointed at the group.

"What a day to collect a bounty. While you were busy partying, the man upstairs ordered yours.." **Looks at Snow first, then Charlie. "**And your, extermination. Says that's the only way the purge will not happen next week. So here we are, The one hundred and eighty-ninth Holy Guard.

That's all Snow needed to hear, his eyes widening in fury at his old squadmates from his time as Lazarus. If they were here, then HE wasn't too far behind.

"Hello, Lazarus."

Blade through the gut of Snow and black wings announcing the arch angel's arrival. Balthazar stood tall, a holy sword through the Nephilim's gut and Charlie stood in horror when she slowly turned her head.

Confusion ensued the minute Snow dropped to his knees with the sword vanishing, his breathing shallow and Charlie trying to get to him during the ensuing melee. If she could get to him in time and get him through a portal back to the hotel.

Those that had stayed behind to confront the angels and archangel, well, their efforts were in vain. Charlie watched in horror first-hand at the brutality of her people being led like lambs to the slaughter. Her people, being slaughtered, gutted and mutilated, all in front of her eyes.

"LEAVE NO ONE STANDING!"

That one order, no, the massacre that soon followed. Left the blue ball turning red with insides, arms, legs and heads littering the once busy nightclub.

During the heat of the confusion, Charlie had shoved all her friends and the members of I.M.P. into a portal. Nearly forgetting about Snow.

The minute she remembered, she ran while under fire from all sides. Luckily, Snow had taught her how to evade, bob, duck and weave when under fire.

Grabbing Snow. She had almost got him out safely until Balthazar appears out of nowhere and roundhouse kicks the devil princess, causing her to lose her grip on Snow and sending him skittling towards the portal. Luckily, Angel was still on hand and, with quick thinking and a hand from a drunken Husk, they rag the out cold hybrid through the portal.

The moment it starts closing Angel shouts.

"CHARLIE, LAST CALL ON THE PORTAL!"

Charlie looked over towards the portal. It was indeed growing smaller by the second, and if she didn't get out the war zone soon. She'd have to deal with the archangel that was currently blocking her path.

This was it, Charlie would have to fight her way out of this cruel handicap before her. All weapons were now pointed on her and ready to fire at the first moment she was going to go full devil on them.

**Clink, Clink, Clink**

That one noise from a canister rattling as it bounced into the room, broke the concentration of everyone in the room. Charlie looked on confused until a blinding light filled the room. Causing the angels and Balthazar to cover their eyes and ears. Charlie, however, was pulled into the portal before it closed fully behind her.

Once the ringing eventually died down and the angels noticed it was only Balthazar in the room and no Snow or Charlie. Balthazar smirked and shook his head. Saying to himself.

"Well played, Lazarus, well played, you son of a bitch."

_**A/N: Annnd, Done! Finally, this was probably the longest and hardest chapter to write for this story, but it's here, it's long and, the purge is in a week and Snow, is incapacitated. Join me next time for Chapter 9 of It Snows In Hell.**_


	9. Who Framed Charlotte Magne?

_**Charlie P.O.V. T**__**hroughout**__**.**_

**_**Charlie and Snow's**_****_** Room, **_****_**Hours after Snow was stabbed.**_**

Sat by myself next to the window of my room with pain still fresh in my heart from what I had just witnessed earlier at seeing Snow be impaled by a holy sword and then being carted away to the hospital the moment everyone got to safety away from Balthazar.

I had held out my blood-soaked palm and placed it on the rain covered window in front of me while allowing the painful memory to flood my subconscious. I couldn't save Snow, and now, his blood was on my hands, causing me to go into a fetal position and scream for Snow.

This would result in Angel running up to my room and kicking the door in, only to find me screaming and crying with the blood of Snow still covering me since I hadn't showered.

The moment Angel saw this as his cue to slowly make his way over to me and pull me close to his chest, I could not have felt safer than in the arms of the drag queen I called my best friend.

With tears stopping, I looked at the spider demon with bloodshot eyes from all the crying I had just done before speaking lowly.

"He's gone Angel, he's gone."

Angel's heart broke while looking at me as he nodded sadly. The focus of our attention soon led us to look at Snow's picture of him in his suit with a smiling Jezebel and the imps, causing me to sob quietly into Angel's chest fur with a hug before Angel obliged with a hug of his own for me.

**_**During the **_****_**D**_****_**ay**_**

**_**Song Play: **_****_**'**_****_**Sound Of Silence' by Disturbed**_**

It was hell on earth for the hotel staff that day, as everywhere they went, it was like Snow was there to haunt them at every turn.

It had happened to Angel while he was helping me with the stock, nearly dropping the stuff he had when he swore he saw Snow stood there watching him.

It had also happened to my mother while she was doing the hotel laundry, she had seen Snow's reflection in the window of the washing machine, causing her to freak out and turn around, only to find no one was there behind her.

But the worse person for the sightings was me.

Husk had noticed it had affected my sleeping pattern to the point of when I did try to sleep, all I saw was Snow laid motionless and in a coma in my arms over and over again, making me scream, cry and shout for Snow, begging for him to return to me. But, that's when my nightmares truly took a hold of me when the dream Snow could never hear my plea before it changed to the face of Balthazar himself taking off Snow's face like it was a mask.

The dream would always end with Balthazar looking towards me and leaping at me with his sword drawn and ready to kill me. Leading to me screaming the moment I was about to be impaled by the archangel's sword.

_**End Song**_

_****Later That Day****_

With my source of strength not there, Husk was even vicious while working, his new aggression and grumpiness had caused him to get into fights with Angel, resulting in them being restrained by me and Niffty.

During my normal work schedule, I had collapsed from exhaustion in the lobby. This resulted in me being carried up to my room for some much-needed rest.

Jezebel was extra snappy and almost looked like she was ready to kill Alastor when he tried talking to her.

While all this self-destruction was happening, I looked on from the staircase to the rooms and I couldn't believe my eyes at everyone fighting.

"Oh Snow, I hope you recover soon, we are falling to pieces without you babe."

Once I was back in my room, I had no idea what the next day would bring for me or my friends. But as shown, Snow was my glue keeping my heart together.

_**The Next Day**_

Every minute and every hour that had passed, It was the purest definition of the word, torture.

Every moment, I was awaiting a phone call from the hospital, hoping and praying that Snow was going to be OK. I knew it would take more than a mere holy sword to kill him, hell, a sword like that would have killed me, but not Snow due to his blood being a mixture of the two. Because of the mix of his blood saving him, the sword had only put the male hybrid into a coma and I had no idea when he would awaken from the gaping wound in his abdomen.

Sleep, what was that again? I had no concept of sleep since yesterday nights massacre in Imp City. Husk was too busy caring for Niffty. Blitz, Millie and Moxxie were staying at the hotel for a while until their home city was cleared of angels.

Jezebel, Snow's worried daughter, hadn't left the hospital since Snow was admitted. I would have done the same, 'cept, Jezebel said she would call me if anything changes with Snow while he is in the infirmary.

Waking up that morning and turning to my side to usually find my handsome fiancé laid beside me awaiting me with a smile and a kiss to start my day right. Instead, it was replaced with an eerily empty side. No Snow, no kiss good morning and no hug. Sitting up, I wipe my eyes of the tears that must have fallen without my notice during my sleep.

Putting on a t-shirt, jeans and some flats and letting a yawn escape me, I had to force a smile for my patients and guests at the hotel. I didn't feel perky and happy like I usually was, and, honestly, it showed the moment I went downstairs and began my workday.

My mother, bless her demonic heart, was offering a helping hand around the establishment, trying her best to cheer me and the rest of my friends up, considering. Razzle and Dazzle, my faithful imps, they tried their hardest as well. I hated not reacting to their antics to get me to cheer up.

Nothing seemed to make me happy.

**Sometime Later**

Once Alastor took over the running of the hotel for me while I headed out with mom towards the city mall. My heart was hurting further when I remembered why I was heading to the mall in the first place.

The dressmaker had wanted to speak to me for a while and had originally wanted to cancel due to the purge happening soon. But, I and mom had insisted we try on the dresses for my wedding.

The car ride there involved my mom ringing ahead to let Arrabella know we were coming to view the dress for my wedding.

Me, I was face timing Jezebel from the hospital. On the camera, she, looked like she was trying to hold back her tears at the side of her father, my future husband.

"_The doctors have said he is recovering slowly, when he will wake up, I don't know."_

"I guess we just have to lump it till he finally wakes up Jez."

"_I just wish I had been there to kill the bastard that did this to him!"_

I let a small laugh escape my lips, something my mom caught onto.

Of course, Jezebel wanted revenge, Snow had freed her from a holy shotgun and, legally, thanks to myself and mother, Snow had adopted Jezebel as his daughter. Jezebel loved her father dearly, and, the fact she couldn't be there to save him. It hurt her. With a motherly look of my own, I say softly.

"Don't worry Jez, we will get Balthazar for this if it's the last thing we do during the purge."

"_We better! The sooner I get my mother, the better!"_

"Don't worry Jez, let us just focus on the purge first."

Hanging up the phone after saying goodbye, the car pulls up outside the boutique, Causing me to let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding in. talking to my future daughter had become a pain since Snow was out of commission. I couldn't even hold herself together in front of my friends, how I did it in front of Snow's daughter? I had no idea.

**The Boutique**

Entering the boutique to the owner yelling 'Great, another pregnant whore who is getting married!' was not the sound I wanted to hear the minute I stepped through the door to the establishment. The minute the woman at the cash register looked up and saw who it was she was calling a 'pregnant whore' her face paled at the sight of my mother and me.

"Your unholiness! A thousand pardons, I forgot you and your lovely daughter were coming in today! Excuse my outburst, I'm just so used to dressing demonesses who got knocked up and left at the alter by their scumbag future husbands."

That didn't sound promising to me at all. Regarding Snow, luckily, I knew different about my boyfriend before my mother spoke up.

"Arrabella, you are aware it is not I, who is getting married again, it is my daughter, who needs your services today. You will also show my future son in law, some respect. Charlotte has picked a respectable hybrid to marry and become the mother to my only granddaughter."

The minute Arrabella heard the word 'hybrid' leave my mom's mouth, the fashionista demon's jaw almost dropped to the floor. A hybrid? In Hell?! How was this possible? Their breed was made extinct by Lucifer himself! That was the thoughts I could see on her fear struck face the minute my future husband's breed was mentioned.

'_Heard something you don't like Arrabella?'_

That was the thought that crossed my mind with a chuckle while Arrabella is now seen sizing me up for one of her many dresses. Noting I wasn't pregnant when she pressed my stomach in with a clawed index finger. Once she was done looking me over for a second time, Arrabella came to her conclusion about me.

"Hmm, nice figure, perfectly trimmed, cute little rear, easy for any potential suitors to grab during lovemaking…" a slap to the rear made me yelp in surprise while the dressmaker kept talking. "...respectable bust size, C-cup, by the looks of things, perfect size, not too big and not puny enough to be confused for pancakes."

I couldn't help but blush while my mother couldn't try hard enough to hide the laughter well enough behind her hand at my embarrassment. I couldn't cover my face due to the boutique owner sizing up my face and measuring it for my veil.

"Hmm, interesting, good-sized head, cute nose and bright yellow eyes. Yep, you have the right complexion and figure for one of the dresses I rarely sell the whores… I mean, the brides that come into my store."

Mom is now looking at me with a smile. I needed to remember it wasn't just my day, it was Snows too. But, he couldn't pick out his suit if he was in a coma. Hopefully, he would be awake when the day finally arrived and we could say our vows and sign our lives away.

_**Montage Time (A/N: Get used to it, there is a lot of these in this story!)**_

_Walking out of the changing room again and again was starting to get tedious. Let me explain how it all started._

_Mom and I, just couldn't agree on the same dress choices. For example, there was this cute yellow number that my mom shot down the moment I walked out of the changing room with it. _

_The second dress, was a dark red colour with black colouring at the bottom of this strapless shoulder number. Mom loved it, but I thought it didn't fit me, personality wise. I wasn't a bitch and this dress would not do._

_Dress after dress began to pile up to the point of my mom and the dressmaker couldn't even be seen over them all. _

_It got to the point where me and my mother couldn't agree on the perfect dress. Until one caught both our eyes. It was a single sleeve white dress with a red rose colour on the bottom of the dress __with__w__hite leaking down __into the__ red at the bottom __of the dress__. _

_Despite the hourglass figure I clearly did not have, I felt sad at the dream dress I had come to love at first sight. My mom, unbeknownst to me, was whispering to Arrabella about something, causing the seamstress to spark up with an idea. _

_This idea, well, let's just say, after offering to adjust it for me since I wasn't some anorexic looking crack head and that I had a healthy figure. I couldn't help but thank my mother for the moment I went to try the dress on the moment, and in a blink of an eye too, Arrabella had worked her magic and, transformed the dress to fit me perfectly._

_**End Montage**_

"Oh my god! What have you done with my baby girl Arrabella!? She's beautiful!"

That was the sound my mother made the moment I walked out of the changing room in my newly adjusted dress. Looking in the mirrors around me, I couldn't believe my eyes! Arrabella had outdone herself and turned me from cute to beautiful in the blink of an eye.

After the flash of the camera from my mom's phone, a beaming Arrabella spoke up.

"What can I say? I'm a fucking genius. This Snow character, he will not know what hit him square in the face come your special day dear."

Blunt, but true, I did want to knock my fiancé dead the moment he clapped his eyes on me walking down the aisle towards him to become Mrs Charlie Snow and the mother to Jezebel, the thought almost made shed a tear. Though, with the tears in my mother's eyes, she couldn't help but think the same thing when she is seen standing behind me and nearly crying onto my shoulder when she says.

"My baby girl, all grown up and ready to start her own little family, I'm so proud of you honey."

That one sentence had now set off the waterworks that I was holding in, causing me to turn and hug my mother. Despite all that had happened and what was about to happen, spending time with my mother, was probably the best distraction I could ever ask for.

Even if it only lasted for a little while.

**Hospital**

Carrying a card and a gift basket into the ward Snow was in, it made my heart hurt with every step I took towards the door of the room my fiancé was in.

Thanks to the pep talk from my mother, it had softened the heartache slightly when I was fully in the room and looked at the hybrid with his stitched-up abdomen and his eyes closed like he was in death's hands while he was sleeping peacefully. He seemed like wasn't in pain while in the deep sleep he may or may not wake up from.

Sitting in the chair by his bedside and taking the hybrids limp hand in my own. I couldn't help the tears I was shedding quietly. If Snow was awake, he'd tell me to stop crying and worrying over him. He would be fine, we would be married in the future and everything would be roses and sunshine.

Only, it wasn't roses and sunshine at the moment I kissed the back of his left hand. It was emptiness and pain. Yes, in this world, some women didn't need a man to be happy, only, I wasn't one of those women. Since I lost Vaggie, Snow was the closest friend I had since then. The moment we became a couple, it made Snow happy to finally be my boyfriend.

Stroking his hand, I look at the ring on my left hand before looking back at Snow. How could someone so strong, so loving and caring, be laid out in a hospital because of that cunt Balthazar? Why was it the brave ones who got hurt risking their lives for the ones they loved?

I appreciated his bravery, whereas, another woman would be at his throat for being a typical male and always looking for sex as a reward for committing an act of bravery. News flash ladies, Snow isn't like that, he knows I can defend myself and I know he will always step in when it's necessary. The sex, well, that was just a little bonus me and Snow enjoyed.

Snow wasn't your typical brave, strong, man cliché that some woman have labelled men nowadays. No, he was just a loving and caring male, who was dealt a shit hand in life and earned my love the right way.

My tear-stained look towards Snow never changed. This hybrid, my hybrid, was in an alien situation. He was used to walking this kind of injury off. The moment it involved someone he knew in Heaven driving a holy sword through his gut and leaving him on his knees in pain and laying in this hospital bed in a coma. All bets were off.

With enough strength in my voice, I finally speak, holding back the tears to the best of my ability.

"Hi babe, I know it's been a while since I came to see you, you know, hotel business and whatnot. Hehe." **Sigh**. "Sorry, it's just, I'm used to you being around, ya know, helping me with the hotel when it gets busy during the weekdays."

Taking a breath as I feel the tears coming to my eyes again, I manage to speak again.

"Everyone misses you, you know, they miss your smile that can brighten up anyone's day, your charm, your wit. Hell, I've missed your charm, wit and humour. Yes, I have missed the sex as well in case you are wondering."

I laugh to myself. It did the trick by cheering me up a little. If Snow was awake, he'd be laughing too, somewhat. With another heavy sigh. I speak what's really on my mind.

"Since you've been in hospital, my world feels empty, especially with how we first met the first day you arrived in Hell. Alone, and looking for a place to stay, only to find your way into my heart with how you and Vaggie got along and how you acted when she died. Making sure I was OK, checking on me and making me smile when I was down. Of all the women in Hell, you chose me, little and dorky ol' me."

I manage a smile. Kissing Snow's head, I let a few tears drop onto his lips when I moved over to kiss his head in the process. He could hear me, I knew he could. He just couldn't reply to me. Now, I had to be the strong one. I knew Snow believed in me to do so. For everyone's sake.

"Sleep well, my future husband. When you wake up. Hopefully, the purge will have passed so we can focus on our wedding planning together."

The moment I stood from my seat, I took one last look at Snow in the bed while he was in his peaceful slumber before I go to exit the room.

I was unaware of the person entering the room and locking the door behind them. Looking at the window out of the corner of my right eye, I catch a glimpse of the being behind me with a knife raised, about to stab me.

With quick thinking, I dodge out of the way the moment the blade swings towards me. I didn't need Charlotte for this as I held my own. Putting into practice what Snow and Vaggie had taught me about a knife-wielding maniac. I began to put it to use.

Kicking the perps knee out from under him and locking him in an armbar the moment they hit the floor. Bending their wrist painfully back and forcing the knife out of their hand. Despite having the advantage of combat training. She wasn't prepared for her attacker to throw her off and reach for the knife again. Only for Charlie to stamp on the perps broken wrist. Causing the being to yell in agony.

The moment I lifted him and pinned him near the bed of my fiancé, I held him in place and began to question him, fury in my eyes.

"WHO SENT YOU?!"

The being in front of me could only smirk at the knife being in my hand. they were trying to make me angry, and, honestly, it was working. Because when security showed up and saw me with the knife in my hand and the person who had tried to assassinate me, vanishing into thin air. My eyes widened in realisation.

He wasn't trying to kill me or Snow. He was trying to frame me and make it out that I was going to kill my boyfriend! Unfortunately, security saw it that way when they had me down on the ground and handcuffing me for attempted murder.

**Outside**

The minute I was outside with the media hounding me, I tried to cover my face and avoid any damning questions that were sure to follow my arrest. The figure who had framed me is seen standing behind the glass door of the entrance to the hospital, waving sarcastically with an evil smile on their face.

I tried to point this out to the police, only to get tasered when I tried to show them. They must have thought I was attacking them for me to get tasered. I couldn't believe it. Here I sat, in the back of the police cruiser, close to tears and framed for a murder I wasn't even attempting!

I just hoped someone would get here soon and bail me out. I couldn't spend the night in jail! I would never kill my beloved. I just hope Jezebel saw through the media's lies the minute I saw a reporter for 666 news covering my arrest. No doubt feeding Katie false information to give me a bad name and find a way to close down my hotel for good.

**Happy Hazbin Hotel, With Husk. (No P.O.V. now)**

"…_And that's how you can adopt your hell hound. Oh, breaking news! An attempted murder at Pentagram general hospital today. Charlotte Magne, the princess of Hell. Is seen here, being thrown into the back of a police car for attempting murder on the future prince of Hell, Lazarus Snow. 666 news has been saying for years that Charlotte had a mean streak, as shown here when she tries to assault an officer of the law just doing their duty to the city. Denizens are advised to avoid going to the Happy Hazbin Hotel at all costs the moment she is released after this news came to light."_

Husk couldn't help but guffaw at what he was seeing. The footage of an angered Charlie was doctored to make his friend look bad. At that, he says to himself.

"Oh man, how low can these cunts at the news go? Charlie would never kill anyone unless necessary."

Spitting into the glass and wiping it with his cloth. He sees Jezebel come through the door with Alastor. She had no clue about what had gone down at the general hospital. That was until the two saw the newsreel playing back the footage.

Jezebel was pissed, and, she had every right to be. Charlie would soon be her mother, she would never try to kill Jezebel's dad. Even when he annoyed her some days with his terrible jokes. It would never get to the point of attempted murder...would it?

"How long ago was this Husk?"

"Five minutes ago Jezebel. If my math isn't off, Charlie should be at the police station now and in a cell. Awaiting her bail or if she is being convicted of attempted murder."

Within seconds, Jezebel's phone was out and calling a cab to the police station. If she had to bail Charlie out, she would. With no time to lose, she never even took off her coat before she was sprinting out of the door.

At that moment, Angel decided to speak up from his spot on the couch while watching the news.

"She going to bail out Charlie?"

Husk nods, leaving Angel to laugh and turn back to the TV when he says.

"It'll be cool to have convicted felon in the hotel for a change!"

Husk couldn't help but roll his eyes. He found it slightly convenient that Charlie would be framed for attempted murder, days before the purge. Something seemed off and Husk had a good idea of what was going to happen.


	10. Cassiel

_**Police Station, A Week Later...**_

Charlie, princess of Hell and now, a felon is seen sat on the cold and uncomfortable mattress in her cell. She hadn't slept a wink the week she spent in her jail cell by herself and, it was starting to take a toll on the young woman.

The moment her mother came by with her bail and demanded all charges be dropped. Well, did you want to be the officer to tell the Queen of Hell no?

Charlie looked like hammered shit the minute she presented herself to her mother and Jezebel after the officer opened the cell for the princess to exit the precinct. Much to the looks of horror on the faces of Lilith and Jezebel.

Their reactions told the whole story the moment Charlie stood before the two in the reception area with her hair a mess, she stunk from being afraid of showering with the other detainees, her make-up had long since been smeared from all the crying she had been doing since the night after being framed and now, she could add mentally unstable from not feeling safe to that list.

A hug from her mother and future daughter was what she needed right now while a yawn escaped her mouth when she left the station and got into the limousine with the people who had posted her bail.

**Happy Hazbin Hotel**

The minute Charlie walked through the door of her hotel, she never felt happier to be home and out of that shit hole she had been locked up in.

As she had explained to her mother and daughter to be that she was doing nothing but rocking back and forth, screaming and crying for Snow and everyone she cared about if she didn't get out before the purge took place. It broke Lilith and Jezebel's heart seeing the normally caring and sweet woman turned into a wreck on a false accusation.

**With Charlie**

Seeing everyone safe and sound before going upstairs to get a shower and some well-earned rest knowing that nothing bad had happened in her absence from the hotel since the words of Katie Killjoy had caused all of Charlie's old and new patients, minus her friends and the I.M.P. employees and their boss, to run for the hills the moment the limo had pulled up outside the hotel.

In her mind, she hoped Snow was OK in his hospital bed, hoping he would wake up soon and end this nightmare for the devil.

**Pentagram General Infirmary, Sometime Later…**

The moment Snow awoke to the sound of screams outside his hospital room, he paled in realisation. Heaven had begun the purge of Hell! And Snow was a sitting duck.

Quickly getting out of the bed and detaching all of the hospital equipment from himself in one quick swipe of his hand down his front. Snow saw the clothes Charlie had left him and quickly got himself dressed into sneakers, black jeans, a grey tank top and, a gun holster?

"Oh Charlie, you devious lady."

Charlie had snuck Cerberus into the clothes so the security didn't catch on that the princess of Hell was carrying a firearm into the building for a potentially dangerous patient.

Placing the gun in its holster and silently thanking his fiancée for giving him a fighting chance in case the purge had begun when he awoke.

It would soon be put into effect the moment the room windows shattered and an angel hit squad tried to get to him. Only to be put down with three bullets into three separate skulls by Snow.

Sneaking out of the room, thanking Charlie that his weapon had a silencer on it, Snow crouch walked his way towards the reception area. Finding six angels standing among the denizens they had slaughtered. I hold my breath the moment I hear one of them say.

"Ghost three, this is Ghost one, do you copy? Did you kill Lazarus?! Damn it! They've gone dark."

Snow couldn't help but silently laugh and roll his eyes. Of course, Heaven was going to send assassins after him, thinking he was still in a coma. What they weren't expecting was said hybrid, jumping out from the reception area and shooting out the lights in the hospital, leaving the angels in the dark.

One by one, the bodies littered the floor of the once-pristine floor of the hospital, all caused by the hybrid who is seen lighting a cigarette and walking out of the front door. Dismembered angels left in his wake. His objective. Find Charlie, and protect the Happy Hazbin Hotel from the purge.

**Song Play: 'The Vengeful One' by Disturbed**

Snow had to take every chance he could. If an angel attacked him, he would pump them full of lead with Cerberus. If a denizen needed help, he would protect them until they were reunited with their families. He left no demon behind during his slaughter of the angels that were purging Hell.

The minute he saw the one-hundred eighty-nine, heading towards the hotel, Pentagram City be damned, he was not losing Charlie, not now, not, fucking, EVER!

Grabbing the first motorcycle he could see, he had to kill a few more angels to get to to the vehicle, once he got to it, he slammed his foot down and revved the engine to life.

The moment he got it going fully and driving, he ran down every angel stupid enough to get in front of him and turning the streets red with holy blood was Snow's main goal alongside protecting Charlie, the Queen and his friends.

Nothing else mattered.

That was until he saw a demon child, not even at the age of four, cowering behind her parent's corpses while the angels converged onto the innocent child.

Oh no, you don't!

"GET AWAY FROM THAT KID YOU BIBLE BASHING FUCKWADS!"

The angels didn't have chance to turn their attention to the one who dared swear at them, because, the minute they did, a torn-up parking meter that Snow had picked up, soon met the first angel's face with a bone-crunching smack, sending the things head off of its shoulders.

The other two angels soon began to open fire on the motorcycle and the rider, only to have a bullet put through the second angel's head. The third angel tried to make a run for it, only to be tripped up by Snow's inflamed chain spear.

"We're going for a little ride somewhere safe kid, hop on."

The kid nods. The minute she tried to get on the bike and the angel swiped at the kid, Snow put a bullet in the things arm, making it screech in agony. All Snow could do is look at it, smirk and say.

"Time to paint the town!"

With that, Snow started up the bike, while making sure the kid held on tight to his waist and the angel was struggling against the hellfire spear chain that had wrapped itself around its legs with the spear embedding itself into the things hamstring part of its leg.

Driving off, the angel began to be dragged along the road at the speed and velocity Snow was driving the bike. Now, it was time to protect Happy Hazbin Hotel.

**Outside the Hotel**

Snow could see them fighting the moment he saw the hotel in the distance, under attack from the 189 holy guards and something akin to tentacles was impaling angels if they dared get close to the building. Snow smirked when he remembered Alastor had interdimensional powers. Now, to protect them as well as this kid.

Looking down at the wide-eyed kid while smiling to tell the girl she was safe, Snow changed into Lazarus before charging in for the fight. The battle for Happy Hazbin Hotel, well, it had begun.

**Change Song, Song Now Playing: 'Gallantry (Defining Moment Remix)' by CFO$**

**With Charlie**

Everyone was doing their best to keep the angels out of the establishment. Alastor was using his portal tentacles to rip apart any intruder that got close. Angel gunned down the angels from upstairs and Husk was swinging for the fences while trying to protect Niffty.

Charlie and Jezebel, they were trying to barricade any lose bearing in the hotel. Charlie's only means of defence was when she had borrowed one of Jezebel's guns to help her in the fight. She got a few good headshots off but her luck would soon run out the minute one of the specialists knocked her down with a straight right hand to the face.

Charlie should have felt worried, only, she didn't need to be the minute the angel slumped to its knees with no head thanks to Jezebel shooting the angel that had knocked down the hotel manager.

Helping her up, Charlie couldn't help smiling towards the woman in front of her before Jezebel teamed up with Charlie to help her take down the other angels that had broken through.

"BRING IN THE VANGUARD!"

The main leader of the angels shouts, leading to earthshaking feet quaking the very foundations of the hotel announcing the arrival of the eight-foot-tall giant that Angel, Niffty and Husk had to take down in Heaven when rescuing Charlie. This time, it looked like it had been upgraded since the last one fell in Heaven.

"NOT THIS FUCKER AGAIN!"

Husk shouts angrily. Standing next to Jezebel, Charlie, Angel and Lilith with their weapons drawn, Lilith says with calm malice to her voice.

"Give it everything you've got!"

**End Song**

Only thing was, the moment the vanguard let out a roar, letting the five with their weapons drawn that it was going to charge. A spear chain made of fire impaled itself through the beings head. Splattering blood all over the angels, who were looking on in shock from what had happened to their secret weapon within seconds.

The hotel staff couldn't believe their eyes either until a voice bellows.

"GET OVER HERE BITCH!"

The shout, followed by the sudden jerk reaction to the giant getting thrown back effortlessly out of the hole that was once the hotel door, causing Charlie's eyes to widen in realisation, followed by affection when she saw who had saved their asses.

There he stood in the doorway, vanguard head within his grasp before throwing it at the feet of the angels with Cerberus in his left hand, holy sword behind his back, his spear chain wrapped around his right forearm with the spearhead hanging down from his hand with the blood from the vanguard pattering on the floor with every step the Nephilim took.

His look became even more deranged, unnerving even the bravest of angel or demon in the room.

Without even a look to his surroundings, Lazarus snapped his fingers and froze the angels in place in the middle of their strike while he stood unmoving and still staring down the demons before him.

The moment he snapped his fingers, the sight before everyone was one of horror at the blood-covered hybrid.

There was nothing left of the angels that were once stood and around the hotel, just mulch and bones.

Lazarus had slaughtered one hundred and eighty-nine angels without even having to move a muscle. Charlie knew of the Nephilim's scary power from the stories her mother had told her in the past when she was just a child.

She also remembered what happens if Lazarus drinks divine blood, as shown when he snaps his head forward and his eyes turn a dark red and look at the hotel staff with a bloodlust crazed smile on his face.

"ALASTOR!"

Alastor didn't need telling twice the minute Charlie shouts when Lazarus began to attack all of them. Something had gone wrong. Normally, Snow would re-emerge from his Nephilim side after saving Charlie. Not this time. Charlie remembered that if Lazarus drinks the blood of either demon or angel. He goes on a bloodlust induced rampage, meaning, he would slaughter everything that had a pulse.

"DAD, STOP THIS!"

That didn't help, as shown when Lazarus' gut punches Snow's daughter in the throat before headbutting her. Lazarus wasn't expecting to deal with tentacles the minute Alastor got involved at his fiancée being hurt. The radio demon was fast, but Lazarus, he was faster.

This is shown the minute Lazarus dodges Alastor's next attack and, with a lightning-quick pace, brings his foot crashing down into the top of the antlered demon's skull, sending him crashing through the ground where he stood.

Husk, well, Lazarus moved out of the way of each swing of the bat, following one of the dodges, the Nephilim brings his knee crashing into Husk's face, grabbing the bat and taking out the cat's knees with one good swing. For some reason, he left Niffty be, possibly, not seeing the injured hotel maid as a threat.

That left the queen and her daughter.

"Lazarus, stop this madness! I am your queen! I command you to stop!"

Lazarus chuckles darkly, making Lilith back up in disgust before Lazarus spoke.

"Oh, you 'command' me? News flash succubus, I'm a being of both worlds."

Lazarus uses this moment to charge the queen and her daughter while shouting with a peal of crazed laughter on his lips.

"YOUR ORDERS DON'T MEAN SHIT TO ME!"

**SMACK, CRASH**

Lilith and Charlie couldn't believe their eyes, Lazarus was out cold before them and their saviour, well, it was an unlikely source. Stood before them, was an angel in all white clothing, white tank top, white jeans and white heeled boots. Tattoo of her son's name on her arm wrapped around a cracked and decaying cross on her right shoulder. The other arm had her late husband's name on her left forearm, the name was surrounded by blue roses with blood dripping from the thorns.

She may have been five foot eleven, but the minute she single-handedly took down Lazarus with one strike to the back of his head. Knocking the Nephilim out cold with spirals in his eyes and tongue hanging out. She was a force to be reckoned with.

"Damn kids."

Looking at the demons before her after moving a few long strands of her pure white hair out of her face. She gazes upon the two devils before her with a smile and says.

"Long time no see Lilly!"

"Good to see you too, Cassiel."

**Sometime Later, The Next Morning**

When Snow had finally awoken from his slumber with a pain running through his neck to the back of his head, he awoke to a pleasant sight at the side of him. A cooked breakfast with orange juice was awaiting the hybrid the moment he woke up.

His memories of the past half-hour were foggy at best. All he saw the moment he got out of bed after devouring his food in a single second. Was a clean up crew taking the mulch away of the angels that had tried to purge the hotel?

That would feed quite a few orphans who had lost their parents in the bloody massacre that had happened last night. That was when it clicked in for Snow. The little girl he had saved last night! Was she alright? Was she safe?

Those thoughts were soon pushed to the back of his mind the moment a knock on the door and a woman entering the room made him turn his head to see who it was. His eyes widened in surprise the minute Cassiel entered the room and greeted the hybrid before her.

"Good morning son, how are ya feeling today?"

Snow couldn't believe it. His mother was stood before him and asking how he was. This led to Snow hugging his mother tightly and crying into her chest. Leaving Cassiel to smile lovingly at her little boy and hug him back deeply.

Snow hadn't seen his mother in neigh on eternity, he always assumed she had taken her own life the moment his father died. But to see her, and be able to hug the main woman in his life next to Charlie. Snow felt complete again.

The minute he pulled away from the hug, the mother stroked her son's white hair and spoke softly. Snow had missed this.

"Look at you, all grown up and handsome with a beautiful daughter and a bride to be as well. I've missed you so much my little snowball."

"I've missed you too momma. I thought you were dead after dad died in the purge. What happened? Where did you go? Why turn up now?"

Cassiel couldn't help the laughter that escaped her lips. Her little Snow, always the curious one. Something his father noticed he inherited from Cass herself when he was just a baby hybrid. With a ruffle of her son's hair, Cassiel speaks.

"Worry not baby boy, I will answer your questions in due time, however, first, tell me all about Lily's little girl, you certainly know how to pick a cute one."

Snow's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Getting over the shock, he began, in detail, what Charlie was like from every last detail. Minus the mature-rated stuff, of course. Cassiel couldn't help but listen intently about every detail regarding her newly discovered, soon to be, daughter in law.

**Downstairs**

"So tell me, Cassiel, how did you find your son in Hell during this, impromptu, purge?"

Lilith says with her hand under her chin, while her friend and her son, are seen scarfing down food like they haven't been fed in a while. That explains Snow's big appetite. The minute Cassiel finishes the food she has in her mouth. She manages to speak.

"Oh it was easy Lil, the minute Snow uses Lazarus to fight after I specifically warned him to only use it in life or death situations!"

A slap to the back of Snow's head from his mother, nearly caused the snow-white demon to almost choke on his food. Luckily, Charlie was on hand to help her fiancé by bringing up the food that had lodged itself in his windpipe.

The moment the saliva covered concoction of the food that had been Snow's mouth hit Angel in the face. Everyone let out quiet laughter at the spider demon's misfortune. The minute it died down. Cassiel spoke again.

"When I heard my snowball was alive and living in Hell after what had happened on earth, well, I originally felt ashamed that my son was walking amongst the bottom-feeding, shit heaving, dirty little fuckers, that happens to be Hell. But, the moment I saw the little darling he is intended to, my mind changed and I told myself, 'Well Cassie, not everyone in Hell is that bad.' plus, with my late husband, Snow's father, being a demon. My views had to change, and fast."

Lilith took a sip from her drink, once it was back on the little plate, she spoke.

"I must say, Cassie, you've given my Charlotte the finest young man to walk between worlds. He is almost like how Kai was with you, especially when he sacrificed himself to stop the angels getting to you and baby Snow during the purge of 1995."

Cassiel nods, a sad sigh escaping her lips.

"Mom?"

Cassiel holds her index finger up, indicating for Snow to just give her a minute after Lilith had brought up her late husband. Lilith knew that look anywhere from her oldest friend. It only happens when that certain purge is brought up and the reason she was banished from Heaven in the first place after rebelling against the purge. The angels, however, they were wanting to kill a very small Snow for being an 'abomination'. Kai was a very special demon to Cassiel. The very mention of his name would sour the mood her normally jovial friend had at the time.

With the mood noticeably lowered around the dinner table, Cassiel soon perked up and spoke loudly, startling everyone there.

"Enough about me." She turns to face Charlie, who is seated next to Snow at the table. "Charlie, dear, would you like to spend the day with your future mother-in-law? I'm interested in learning more about you from your lips. I feel Snow's explanation didn't do you the justice you deserve."

"I would love that Cassiel! It would be a pleasure to finally get to know my beloved's mother."

Snow, while Charlie was saying this, was making motions behind his mother to tell Charlie, 'NO!' Cass had soon caught on after dragging her son down to her level by his tie.

"Something you don't want your darling to know Snowball?"

Snow quickly shook his head in a hurry before scurrying away to help his daughter at the front desk. Charlie had never seen Snow move as fast in the time she knew him. Despite the glowing look on Cassiel's face, Charlie knew she would be in for a wild ride in the morning.

Snow did try to warn her.


	11. News

**With Charlie and Cassiel, Girl's Day Out**

Future family bonding time, Yay!

Well, that's how it should have felt for Charlie, only she didn't know what to say to the angel at the other side of the limo from her as they were chauffeured to the mall.

The angel named Cassiel, was her fiancé's mother and, even though she reappeared during the first day of the purge yesterday, Charlie still felt awkward around the former servant of God, despite the accounts from Snow where he had warned Charlie that his mother would run the devil princess ragged from what the elder female had planned for her son's intended for mother-daughter bonding time.

Charlie, despite having it somewhat easy today, she couldn't help but also feel bad for Snow. He, under the orders of the queen, her mother, was to aid the demons that were fighting back and getting rid of the angel hordes in the city. Also, he had to be vigilant in case Balthazar showed up with the horde already in the east of Pentagram City.

Their normal wake-ups were interrupted that morning the moment Cassiel woke them both up with a trumpet, much to Snow and Charlie's annoyance at the early bird that was Cassiel.

The two had to fight back a yawn today, Snow because of the job he was on and Charlie because of who she was sat in the limo with.

Despite Charlie wishing to engage in conversation with the angel across from her, the fallen across was seemingly fascinated by the limousine she was currently sat in.

Cass had never ridden in style before now, but the moment she noticed the window switch was broken, she looked around before using some of her magic to fix the switch, allowing her to play with it with wonder in her eyes while Charlie couldn't think of anything to say to the woman before her.

How do you engage in a conversation with someone who has seen so much worse than Charlie has herself? Though she made a, somewhat, good impression to Cassiel yesterday at dinner, she felt she had to do better to show Cassiel that she, Charlie that is, was right for her son and stay in the elder's good graces or risk being erased.

Seemed easy enough with how Snow told it, Charlie had never met Snow's mother till yesterday during the first day of the purge.

The moment Cassiel looks outside the window to see the death and destruction around her, she shakes her head with a bitter sigh escaping her, catching Charlie's attention the moment she does this and seeing this as a positive sign to strike up a conversation, the devil princess spoke up.

"You know, the Happy Hazbin Hotel is a place to rehabilitate sinners, ya know, to get them up to the pearly gates of Heaven and stop this kind of purge happening."

Cassiel laughs bitterly, but not harshly, at the demon princess. It wasn't Charlie's fault for something her father had agreed to with God, but, to hear the young woman have hope for her denizens, a small smile graced the gracious lips of Cassiel.

Hearing a thud on the limo caused the older female to sigh and remove her shotgun from her back. Charlie heard the same thing, but, it was quickly taken care of the moment Cassiel peered out from the window and blew away the angel trying to open up the car roof like a tin opener with a can of beans.

"Now, back to the business at hand, Charlotte…"

"It's Charlie, ma'am."

Cassiel raises an amused eyebrow at the woman across from her causing the demon princess to retract her statement with a nervous chuckle, thinking she'd said something wrong that could cause her demise.

"Sorry, I'm so used to correcting people that I forgot I was in the presence of someone who could kill me without a second thought."

Cassiel's look softened, with a pinch to the younger woman's cheek, Cassiel speaks.

"I shall stick to Charlie, Charlotte sounds too formal between future in-laws. Don't you agree with me, dear?"

Charlie nearly has a heart attack. Angels were supposed to be her enemy yet, Snow's mother was one of the nicest beings she had ever met! Until the woman turned dark the minute she stared down Charlie.

"On that note darling, I'm going to give you a little bit of motherly advice, just in case If you want to avoid my wrath. Do. Not. Break. My. Son's. Heart! Otherwise, they will never find your body and I will explain to your mother it was suicide. Do you understand, child?"

Charlie nods fearfully. The minute she did, Cassiel became motherly and cheerful again when saying.

"Fantastic. Now, do try to enjoy yourself today, won't you Charlie? It's just a future mother and daughter bonding day today."

Charlie's soul nearly escaped her mouth at how quick the mood changed in the limo. Now, Charlie was starting to see what Snow had meant with how scary his mother is. She could be sweet and motherly one second, next, she will be at your throat and scarier than any demon in existence.

**Main Part of the City**

**Pharmacy**

"Now, don't be embarrassed Charlie, I'm just picking up this test for you and, if it comes up positive, then, say goodbye to your future husband when I rip out my son's testicles and string him up on the weather vane on top of the hotel."

That worried Charlie even more and caused her to say.

"That's a bit drastic Cassie! I'm sure if it comes up positive, Snow will do all he can to make sure I am safe and happy during the time before our wedding."

Paying for the test and exiting the store. Cass and Charlie headed to the toilets in the mall. While Cassiel left Charlie to take the test in the stall, she thought back to when she taught Snow a lesson in modesty that every morning when she caught Snow sneaking into the shower with Charlie.

Let's just say, the hotel would be down one toilet plunger if Cass had gotten a hold of her naked son that morning. It would have had to have been surgically removed from his asshole if Cass had her way with the plunger.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

The moment Charlie comes out of the stall with a worried look on her face and a positive test in her hand. Cassiel's smile spelt murder, Charlie's look was one of 'please don't kill my future husband.' Something Cass caught onto straight away, making her sigh and say in her head.

'_Snow, you know how to pick 'em don't ya. She's just too adorable.'_

With that, Cass placed a gentle arm around her future daughter's shoulder and says.

"Don't worry, the minute Snow finds out, we'll see what kind of man he is the minute you tell him from your mouth."

Charlie was supposed to be reassured from that statement but after what had happened this morning, she was worried for Snow more than anything. Silently, she was praying Snow would not choose the flight and leave her with what she knew. She didn't want to be the reason Snow was murdered and made to vanish.

Today was going to be a fun but an awkward day at the same time.

**Montage**

_Cassiel loved Charlie's company when they made their way around the mall. They made a food run at the store that was indoors, hell, Cass was helping Charlie pick out the right foods for the hotel staff and their patrons. With the odd frozen foods and fresh produce, Cassiel's motherly instincts on making sure there was a fresh meal every day for everyone was reassuring._

_The next stop was for the girl's themselves. Trying on different clothes and laughing at the goofy ones that were considered fashion nowadays, even Cass commented._

"_If someone thinks this is a trend, they need their heads shaking, only single mothers who don't give a shit about their kids would wear this shite."_

_To this day, hearing a former angel of the lord swearing, it confused Charlie to no end._

_Once purchases were made thanks to Charlie's card, the two walked out with three items of clothing between them, Charlie with some jeans, a t-shirt and a new underwear set, while Cassiel had chosen the same two similar items, except for underwear, she would buy that for herself when she was alone. Right now, she had settled for two t-shirts instead to go with her new jeans._

_Standing in the line for a movie was something Charlie had done a thousand times, with Vaggie and Snow respectively. Standing with her future mother-in-law, well…_

_Cass told Charlie to go get some sweets from the shop while she dealt with the rude demon behind the counter who was giving Charlie shit. Big mistake. As shown when Charlie returned with a big paper bag filled with all sorts of sweets, chocolate and other confectioneries and saw the demon behind the counter visibly shaken and more cooperative now._

_The demon was about to charge full price for a king-sized bag of confections and the popcorn Cassiel had ordered, only for the angel to once again scare the demon shitless and make him charge for it all, at the price for a small hot dog at Pentagram Movies and Restaurant._

"_That'll be two dollars and sixteen cents ma'am."_

_Charlie couldn't believe the bargain price, concluding 'must be a bargain day'. Completely oblivious of what Cassiel had done to get her future daughter said bargain._

_**Later**_

_Once the movie was finished, Charlie had never felt more comfortable in her life around the fallen angel. Though she hated splashing too much cash the minute she revealed Lilith would block her card if she spent too much._

_Something Cassiel was making a mental note to speak to Lilith about the minute they got back to the hotel._

_**End montage**_

Charlie was visibly exhausted from the girl's day out with Cassiel. Taking the odd drink of her slushee, the two future in-laws were in a jovial mood and sharing stories back and forth.

The minute Charlie brought up Azrael and how Snow blew her brains out after Vaggie was murdered to protect Charlie. Cassiel let out a dark chuckle and says morbidly.

"Ya know, I could never stand Snow's ex-girlfriend while he was in Heaven, she was too up her ass to see what a catch my boy was. Luckily, he found you when he did, otherwise, I would have had to match him up with some random pompous asshole in Heaven."

That made Charlie stiffen. Cass hated Snow's ex, which, happened to be the angel who murdered Vaggie! She loosened up the moment the angel says.

"Don't worry Charlie, I like you, Snow has picked a keeper, and I might add, a cutie to boot as well."

This caused the demon princess to blush bright red the moment Cassiel wrapped her in a side hug. Something told Charlie at that moment, she would feel safe as a member of Snow's family.

**Back at the Hotel**

The minute Charlie spotted Snow sat down on the couch and with his head lolled to the side and fast asleep from the day he had had, she, with Cassiel's coaxing, gently shook the hybrid from his slumber. After murdering angels and patrolling the city under the orders of the Queen was a tough task today for the male, so the moment he clapped his eyes on his fiancée the moment he awoke, he smiled at the pleasant sight before him as he received a gentle kiss when sat up from the couch and stretched to pop some of his joints back into place before pulling Charlie in close to his chest. Letting the female listen to his heartbeat in contentment.

Their moment was interrupted by Cassiel dropping the bags in front of them, startling only Snow into a seating position fully. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle lightly at Snow's sudden stiffness at sitting straight the minute his mother moved around to the chair in front of him and spoke directly too him.

"Snow, before we ask you about your day of playing clean-up crew for your future mother-in-law, Charlie would like to show you something, wouldn't you Charlie?"

Charlie nods, confusing Snow in the process, the moment Charlie brings out the test she used at the mall and Snow's eyes widened, he immediately went into panic mode when he saw what the test was before his girl spoke.

"Snow, honey, the light of my dark life…"

Snow looked close to fainting, he didn't! Did he? The emotions were swirling inside Snow the moment Charlie showed Snow the stick with the plus sign on it, Snow's brain broke. He had, and now, Charlie was going to confirm it.

"Snow. I'm…pregnant."

'_**Snow. EXE has stopped working, would you like to restart the system?'**_

That was the thought that was running through Snow's head at the news that he was not expecting to hear today from Charlie's mouth. His face seemed frozen in a permanent stare at his beloved.

"Snow? Are you OK?

"Snowball?"

Cassiel seemed genuinely worried after asking in concern at her son being frozen stiff before the two women. It only seemed to last seconds when Snow shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looking at Charlie with a loving look and says softly.

"I'm going to be a father?"

The minute Charlie nods, it gave Snow his cue to pick Charlie up by the waist and spin her around, planting an intimate kiss on her lips when he brought her towards him. Cassiel couldn't help but feel happy, yet upset at the same time.

Happy, because she was watching the young couple be blessed with their little bundle of joy. Upset because Kai wasn't here to witness his baby boy make him a grandfather demon.

She was kind of glad of the fact Lucifer was no longer alive to try and harm her son for impregnating his daughter. There would have been Hell within Hell If Cassiel had anything to do with Lucifer laying his hands on her snowball.

"Snow, you're needed in the east side of Pentagram City, Balthazar has been sighted by one of my scouts. We need you there, ASAP!"

The command from Lilith caused Snow and Charlie to look sadly at each other. If the hybrid had the choice, he'd stay here and dote over his unborn child and his girlfriend. But, duty called.

With a long and hungry kiss between the two intended before parting. Snow gears up and heads out again. This time, a determined face on his features. He had something extra to fight for now. And he was going to make his unborn child proud. Whether it could see him or not.

**East Side of Pentagram**

Pulling the sword from the body of the demon he just killed, Balthazar looked around the blood-soaked streets, all he's doing and smirked. How did the devils plan on stopping him when he could take down a whole city that stood before him.

It was a small band of resistance fighters entire base that Balthazar had mercilessly slaughtered. Men, women and children were included in his body count. Walking the streets and feeling satisfied with his work, he soon picked up the scent of another. It was closing in fast.

"Brother Lazarus...I knew you'd come!"

Sword met machete, Lazarus was glaring down Balthazar, the archangel grinning with a blood-stained crazed look on his face. Lazarus tried swinging around a kick, only for Balthazar to move backwards and keep dodging more machete swings before trying to swing his sword, only to be blocked again by Angel Mode Snow.

"I see you survived Lazarus."

The archangel knocks Snow back with a straight right hand before hitting a pump kick to Snow's chest. Only this time, Snow dodges, switches to his demon side and sends his spear chain straight at Balthazar, catching the archangel around the arm and bringing him close to almost getting his head taken off with Demon Snow's blade.

Balthazar ducks in time and stands, almost mockingly, to the hybrid before him.

"You've gotten slow Lazarus. Almost like, you're holding back."

The look on Snow's face said it all. He couldn't let Balthazar get in his head, all well and good until Snow heard the one thing that made him snap.

"Is the fact that you are now holding back because of the whore you are marrying, is carrying your child?"

That did it. Roaring in anger, Lazarus appeared and charged the smirking archangel, who, unbeknownst to Lazarus, had his sword ready to impale the angered Nephilim the minute he tried to strike.

Only the sword didn't meet the target and, Lazarus had, without Balthazar's knowledge, moved out of the way of the incoming blade. The minute Balthazar spotted the Nephilim, it was too late. With a side bicycle kick, Lazarus nearly decapitated Balthazar, with how hard he kicked the archangel in the head, Lazarus was almost, and I mean, almost, impressed, Balthazar was still able to get to his feet after being sent nearly twenty-five thousand yards away.

Balthazar had no time to catch a breather the minute Lazarus was raining punches down on the now blocking archangel below the raging Nephilim. For the first time, Lazarus had the upper hand. Once Balthazar was finally on his knees before Lazarus. The Nephilim grabbed the archangel's leg and, with brute force and a clean rip, tore the angel's leg off. Leaving the archangel screaming on the floor in agony. The next limb to go was Balthazar's other leg. Leaving the archangel without legs and trying to crawl away with his arms.

Lazarus stamped down on the shoulder of Balthazar's left arm, proceeding to tear that off next. He would have tried to fully dismember the archangel before him, except, he wasn't expecting a flashbang to go off and blind the Nephilim.

The moment the light died down, Balthazar was gone and Snow was now stood instead of Lazarus. No need for a bloodlust driven rampage this time. The moment he noticed the angels closing in on him. Angel Snow took over, Cerberus, now in his left hand and 'Deadly Messiah'* in his right hand.

**Later**

Heavily breathing and blood dripping from his wounds and his holy Persian style scimitar sword, Snow made a phone call to the hotel. He was silently hoping to some unholy being, it was Charlie that answered and not someone who didn't know she was pregnant.

Unfortunately, fortune didn't favour the brave this time when the Queen answered Charlie's phone.

"_Snow? Is the job done?"_

Snow is now mentally screaming, he forgot the Queen had Charlie's phone so she wouldn't distract Snow during his search and destroy mission. With a calm voice, Snow speaks.

"It is done, your unholiness, I have cleared the angel's from the eastern part of the Pentagram."

"_And Balthazar, what has befallen the lord's favourite assassin?"_

"Missing all of his limbs except his head and one of his arms. Lazarus took care of him, he shouldn't be a problem now."

"_That's good, it would have been a shame if my grandchild's father was mortally wounded on the field of battle, would it not?"_

Remember how I wrote Snow was screaming internally not two seconds ago, well, think Alastor and Angel Dust screaming into the void from the Hunicast sessions. That is what Snow was doing internally right now at Lilith knowing he had knocked up Charlie.

"It would be a shame, your highness."

"_Good, now, return to the Hotel, we have much to discuss this new 'arrangement' you've put yourself in, see you soon, Lazarus Snow."_

The minute the line went dead, Snow wished he was fighting angels still, hell, fighting anything just to avoid the stern words he was set to receive when he got back home from his beloved's mother for getting her daughter pregnant.

Oh, the inhumanity.

**That Night at the Hotel**

Snow had a huge task ahead of him the minute he quietly walked through the door of the hotel that night. He had to be quiet as not to wake his sleeping girlfriend, who, as he could see thanks to his angel vision, was passed out on her side of the couch, breathing softly and her chest heaving slightly with every breath.

If what Lilith wanted of him didn't involve his immediate death for impregnating her daughter, Snow was more than happy to take a seat near Charlie by gently lifting her head and, despite the groan at her sleep being disturbed, Charlie fell right back to sleep on her boyfriend's lap with contentment and knowing who she was sleeping upon.

Despite the smile on the hybrid's face, it soon turned to horror the minute he heard a woman cough gently to catch his attention.

"Welcome home, Lazarus Snow."

The minute the light turned on from the desk beside the Queen of Hell, Snow's hand went straight to Charlie's eyes to stop the light getting into them. With a quiet look of horror, Snow beheld the Queen and his mother, sat side by side and, neutral expressions on their faces. Snow was in for a long line of questioning.

**After a Few Questions Later**

"Snow, me and your mother, have decided, much to her chagrin at not getting to wait for the moment to see her only son get married at a later date. We have decided to move yours and Charlie's wedding tomorrow afternoon. Until we know how long that prick in Heaven plans on keeping his angel's in Hell to kill our denizens, we have to take no risks and marry you two as soon as possible. Can you agree to this arrangement?"

Snow's face went blank. This was not the plan he was expecting to be dropped on him like this considering he'd neutralized the threat of an archangel for now. He concluded that, if he was to marry Charlie, he'd need to do it soon or risk death at the angel's hands, causing death to either himself, Charlie, their unborn child or all three of them.

With mind made up, Snow speaks to the two females before him.

"If that is what you wish of me, mother, your majesty, I shall do as you ask, I shall marry Charlie tomorrow."

Lilith nods, Cassiel couldn't help but sob quite loudly and glomp her son in a bone-crushing hug. Causing the devil Queen to roll her eyes amusedly at Cassiel.

This display of emotion was soon interrupted the minute a groan of an awakening Charlie caused all three to look at her as she rubbed her eyes of any sleep, plus she had no idea Snow was the pillow underneath her until she looked directly at him.

Without needing to speak, Charlie knew what her soon to be husband was thinking the minute he pulled her in for a hug. Tonight would be the last night these two would be boyfriend and girlfriend.

Tomorrow, they would speak their sacred vows and became husband and wife, all to ensure their safety.


	12. The Wedding (Volume I Ending)

Today was the day everyone had somewhat been waiting for.

It was supposed to happen further down the line with a party afterwards so Charlie and Snow could go on their honeymoon in the Greek Underworld. But, due to security concerns regarding the angels constantly looking to kill them all with the purge and, seeing as they were priority target number one on God's hit list.

The wedding of Lazarus Snow and Charlotte Magne was to take place in a chapel in the middle of the city to a small crowd of family and friends.

Charlie had stayed in Millie's room last night and had left before Snow had woke up. With how heavy a sleeper the hybrid was, it would take a twenty-thousand and six megatons nuclear warhead dropping to wake up Charlie's soon to be husband.

Let's just say, Charlie, was nervous and excited at the same time. Nervous with how she felt it would go and excited at the fact she will be married to her love sooner, rather than later.

For now, dear readers, let's focus on the groom and his point of view as he prepares for the happiest, yet busiest, day of his eternally damned life.

Let's join him now.

**Snow's P.O.V.**

I awoke on this fine Friday morning and did my normal routine, only when I did try to get up and do my preparations, my room was soon rushed by all the males in the hotel blaring a siren right in my fucking ear and sending me flying off the bed I would normally share with Charlie.

The minute I popped my head up and glared at the males in the room, I was soon rushed to my wardrobe to grab my clean suit for today's ceremony. With everything I needed along with clean underwear, I was rushed into the shower by Alastor's orders.

Once I got out of the shower, Angel began to work his magic on my hair for the day while Alastor is going over the vows with me. Razzle, the imp who Charlie had told to stay with me, Is seen with the rings in his tuxedo jacket pocket.

Though the imp servant was used to serving Charlie, his mistress had assigned him to me, seeing as I, was soon to be her husband. Plus, Razzle enjoyed serving I, as well as Charlie.

**Lobby**

Once all my prep work was done, we awaited our transport into the centre of the city. So with all the males being altogether, we did what any sane demon men would do, we played poker until our ride showed up.

Once I won the pot, much to Husk's anger, the ride appeared. Seeing the I.M.P. van pull up and, seeing Moxxie in the front seat, it made me smile, It was good the Immediate Murder Professionals remembered who their friends were.

"All aboard the Snow is trapped for life van!"

I chuckled before punching the imp in the driver's seat lightly on the arm. Once every one of the males was in the van. We took our leave.

**Chapel, Center of the Pentagram**

Seeing that there was no armoured escort around the van made me chuckle at the fact poor Charlie had to deal with hell hounds and her mother's Queen's Guard protecting the princess and her entourage on their way to the chapel. I, being the fabled wanderer and Alastor, the radio demon. The both of US, that is, had persuaded Lilith that my grooms-men, well, they didn't need protecting since the two most powerful beings were in the van and on hand to kill anything that disturbed mine and Charlie's big day.

No angel would dare mess with the groom's men while they were in the van with us. I even had Razzle keep a hold of my Cerberus handgun just in case I needed it should the ceremony be interrupted by unsavoury angels or unwanted demons.

This way, I would be prepared.

**Church**

Pulling up outside the building with Queen's Guard posted outside, it made me chuckle. If these knuckleheads saw Charlie fight like I had when we fought Trickster in heaven before Lazarus made mincemeat of the twins. They wouldn't need to protect my soon to be wife.

"These idiots do realise Charlie is not your typical princess right? She may have beauty and grace, but damn, my soon to be wife will tear off your fucking face."

Hoping the guards heard me when I say this while walking into the building, I head inside with a huge smirk on my face.

**Snow's Room**

Well, I don't know who was more nervous, me or my grooms-men.

Angel was panicking about his suit messing up his chest fluff, Alastor, was going over his best demon speech, Husk, well, you the readers should know by now that Husk, well, he's texting Niffty, ah-ha, you guys were expecting him to be drunk, weren't ya?

Before we got to the church and we were in the hotel earlier, I snuck Husk a flask of Beaming Demon in my jacket pocket for after the ceremony, ya know, so Niffty doesn't shoot him and put his decapitated head on the hotel mantle. You know, the cute by fucking psycho trope. Anywho.

"We're ready for you Mr. Lazarus, sir, are your men ready to go?"

I do a once over of everyone, receiving a thumbs up from the male's in the room before turning back to the demon at the door and giving her the thumbs up. Once she leaves, I turn to the demon's and imps in the room and I say.

"Welp, it may be here earlier, more rushed, than planned, but we're here now, though I may soon be the prince of Hell, just remember, I am still one of the guys and I will always, have your backs. Unless it's something involving me, then watch your fucking backs. OK?"

When the guys nod, I turn to face the now open door with a deep breath leaving my throat. I speak clearly and say.

"Showtime."

We walk out of the door in single file, once in the corridor, we go into the one line formation from left to right, the one we had adopted since my bachelor party.

**Outside the Room (No P.O.V.)**

Standing still and stretching his arms a little before placing his hands on the door, Snow opened the massive doors to the, somewhat, respectably, sized crowd before him. With confidence on his side, Snow walked into the room and took his place at the altar on the right-hand side of the priest.

**Inside The Main Hall**

All Snow had to do now, was await his bride and try to not drink from the flask he had stored in his jacket pocket for Husk. He was, REALLY, nervous right now. As shown when he kept fidgeting and checking to see if his pits smelt every five minutes.

His mother had to glare at him from her seat, effectively causing him to stop and whistle away like he hadn't been caught fidgeting and constantly smelling himself.

Man, you could cut Snow's tension in half with a big butcher knife the size of a skyscraper, that's how much he wanted to turn tail and run for the hills right now.

One problem, he wasn't like that and two, he loved Charlie too much to break her heart now, he had to stick it out and lump it, even if he despised suits with a passion despite wearing one at work as the assistant manager of his soon-to-be wife's hotel.

'_OK Snow, remember, the minute those doors open, you will soon see the devil you love, your wonderful, loving, cute, sexy and adorable devil, who, might I add, was about to appear soon.'_

"Will everyone please rise, presenting the bride accompanied by her mother, Queen Lilith. I Present to you, Princess, Charlotte Magne."

**Song Play: Bridal March (Metal Cover)**

The moment Snow had been waiting for had soon arrived the moment those doors opened and his heart began rapidly beating against his chest with sweat starting to show on his brow and his lip nearly quivering like he was going to shed a tear of joy at how stunning and beautiful his bride was.

As she walked through the now re-opened double doors, Snow's and all of the demon's in the building's collective jaws dropped almost to the floor.

Though Hell was at war with Heaven and the two about to be married were high-value targets, nothing could ruin this moment for Snow as he is watching Charlie walk down the aisle in her white dress with the red trim, veil over her face and a bouquet of freshly picked red roses with Dazzle being a one imp dress carrier, while Razzle carried the rings up to the alter.

Everything seemed in slow motion for the devil princess and the hybrid; almost like the world was slowing down for the two to drink at the moment that was being given to them like an early Christmas present.

When Charlie finally reached the alter and took her boyfriend's hand for the last time as his girlfriend, she couldn't stop the smile that graced her lipstick covered lips the minute she stood before her soon to be, ex-boyfriend.

Before the priest got started, Snow couldn't help but whisper to his bride.

"You look, beautiful babe."

Charlie blushes with a smile on her face and whispers back, the smile never leaving her face once when she whispers back.

"And you look handsome, my love."

With those whispers causing smiles to grace the two getting married, the priest began to speak.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today in the sights of her unholiness, Queen Lilith, praise be unto her, to marry The Nephilim, Lazarus Snow and Princess Charlotte Magne, in unholy matrimony…"

**After reading ****a ****book of satanist verse and ****after the two read**** the****ir**** vows**

"We have now come to the exchanging of the rings. Lazarus, place the ring on your bride's finger and repeat this sacred vow if you please."

Snow nods.

The priest indicates to Razzle to bring the rings over to the bride and groom, allowing Snow to take the ring he is to give to Charlie and ruffling the top of Razzle's head in thanks. Once he has the ring, the priest allows Snow to begin his vow.

"I, Lazarus Snow, give you, Charlotte Magne this ring, as a sign of unity in the toughest of times and a promise to be the rock that will give you love and support in your times of need."

With that, Snow placed the pure gold band with the red ruby encrusted in the middle of the ring itself, onto Charlie's delicate ring finger on her left hand.

The moment that happened, Charlie was next.

"Now, if you please, Charlotte, place the ring on your groom's finger."

Nodding and taking the other gold ring, this time, with a small light blue diamond-encrusted into the gold band. Charlie speaks up, trying to stop herself tearing up at finally marrying her boyfriend. Screw the fact it was rushed due to those asshole angels, this was happening and Charlie didn't give a damn if it was rushed.

Speaking softly and boldly, Charlie places the ring on Snow's ring finger on his left hand.

"I, Charlotte Magne give you, Lazarus Snow, this ring as a sign of unity in the toughest of times and a promise to be your comfort and to give you love and support in your times of need."

The priest nods happily, once the rings were exchanged and no one objected to the union, the priest was happy to announce to the room and the people in attendance.

"Well, by the power vested in me by Queen Lilith, praise unto her, I now pronounce this couple, demon and wife. Lazarus, you may now kiss the bride."

Snow didn't need telling twice when pulling Charlie in by her waist and snatching her lips with his own to the approval of the crowd in attendance.

The roar was so deafening, Husk had to use two used champagne bottle corks to shove into his ears. Thanking silently that the wedding was over so he could finally get shit faced in peace when the reception took place.

Once the couple were outside the church and Charlie threw the bouquet into the air, It landed in a very unexpected place causing everyone to laugh at the cat demon when he noticed it had landed squarely on top of his top hat. Husk looked flustered at Niffty beside him but, his look changed when Niffty smiled adorably up at him, causing a faint glimmer of a smile to appear on the cat's normally sour face.

_**Reception**_

Once the crowd were all gathered in the tavern for the party to celebrate the newlyweds. Let's just say, it got very lively.

Husk, who had received the flask from the groom had begun drinking while Niffty was talking away to some random demons and imps, those of whom, Charlie and Snow had invited.

Alastor and Jezebel were busy talking away, making it easy with their drinks and just enjoying the music and each others company. Alastor was happy for his beloved since she now had a mother to call her own and, very soon, a little brother or sister.

Angel, well, he was busy doing what he does best, trying to get off with some of the male demons or imps that looked like they were either gay or bi-sexual. He wanted to suck some dick to get over Snow being taken off the market and married now.

Eh, you win some, you lose a few hundred, as Angel would normally say.

The minute Lilith cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, all eyes turned to face her and awaiting their queen to speak.

"Denizens of Hell, friends and family. It is my greatest pleasure to introduce to you, Mr and Mrs Snow, as they come out to the dance floor for the traditional first dance."

Stepping through the doors, hand in hand, husband and wife took to the floor and bowed to each other before taking the hands of each other and beginning the dance while a montage played in the background with Charlie's cover of Celine Dion's 'I'm Alive' playing in the background.

_**Montage Time (Wedding Song-Fic edition)**_

_Mmmmm ... Mmmmm ...  
I get wings to fly  
Oh, oh ... I'm alive ... Yeah  
_

_**We cut back to when **__**Snow **__**came face to face with **__**Charlie for the first time. when**__** she was face to face with **__**him just as s**__**he was just exiting the hotel **__**and they**__** accidentally came nose to nose.**_

_When you call on me  
When I hear you breathe  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive_

_**We now cut to when Charlie says.**_

"_**Welcome to the Happy Hotel, I am Charlotte, but you, **__**you**__** can call me Charlie! **__**I would just like to say, I am super happy to finally get a **__**new **__**guest at this hotel!"**_

_When you look at me  
I can touch the sky  
I know that I'm alive_

_**The next clip is when Charlie fought Azrael to defend Snow. Once that is done, we cut to Snow blowing the head off the angel to save Charlie.**_

_When you bless the day  
I just drift away  
All my worries die  
I'm glad that I'm alive_

'**BANG, reload, BANG**

_**No spoken words left **__**the angel's**__** mouth ever again. Charlie looked in shock **__**at the now headless angel before her**__**. **__**She soon turned her head to the side and saw a sight she was glad to see. Snow had raised Jezebel in time and, with quick thinking, fired off the holy shotgun, twice, once in the chest and one right between Azrael's eyes. Now**__**, the angel's **__**destroyed heart and her **__**brain matter w**__**ere**__** splattered all over the princess of Hell and **__**Snow.'**_

_You've set my heart on fire  
Filled me with love  
Made me a woman on clouds above_

_**We now cut to when Snow comfort's Charlie after the announcement that, she, was to marry an angel of Heaven.**_

'_**He needed no words. One look his way, one tear-stained look his way. Was all Snow needed to see before enveloping the princess in a deep hug. Allowing Charlie to cry her tears into the demon's shirtless chest while Snow held one hand on the woman's back, while the other was cradling Charlie's head.'**_

_I couldn't get much higher  
My spirit takes flight  
'Cause I am alive_

_**With a handheld out. Snow awaits Charlie's hand to grasp his outstretched palm. Without hesitation, Charlie takes the hand of the demon and stands to her feet.**_

_**Despite the hesitation. Snow makes the first move and brings Charlie close into his chest. He wasn't expecting to capture Charlie's lips with his own. Despite the shock, Snow deepened the kiss. When they disengaged the kiss, they pressed their foreheads together while Charlie whispers lovingly.**_

"_**I thought I'd lost you."**_

_**Snow chuckles softly before pecking Charlie on the lips again before whispering after the kiss.**_

"_**It'll take more than those jackasses to kill me, my love."**_

_When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When I hear you breathe  
(When I hear you breathe)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that I'm alive  
(I am alive)_

_**With tears in her eyes, she weakly crawls over to the demon she loved and with the last of her strength. She held on tight to his hand and cried into the palm.**_

"_**I'm so sorry Snow. We couldn't save each other."**_

_**Everything seemed in slow motion. The Trickster running in for the kill, crazed look on their face. Charlie's tears forming again around her eyes. The moment a little bit of the moisture left Charlie's eyes. Something clicked within the demon she was laid next to.**_

"_**WHAT THE!"**_

_**A hand had grabbed the clawed hand of the Trickster in a vice grip before it could go anywhere near Charlie. This one motion had the Trickster struggling to get free. It's face paled when the voice spoke.**_

"_**NO ONE, HURTS, CHARLIE!"**_

_When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
Raising spirits high  
God knows that…_

_**Snow is busy helping Charlie go through inventory when the rack containing everything heavy, 'mysteriously' decided to fall over. Charlie would have been crushed if it wasn't for Snow's quick thinking and catching the shelves that nearly fell on her.**_

_**Charlie thanked Snow with a kiss on the cheek. Penelope was seething until another dastardly plan came to mind.**_

_That I'll be the one  
Standing by through good and through trying times  
And it's only begun  
I can't wait for the rest of my life_

_**Snow is helping behind the bar while Charlie is helping the demon's overcome their drinking addiction by serving some of Husk's none alcoholic beverages. **_

_**Charlie never saw the leg sticking out from Penelope. Sending the princess tumbling and spilling the drinks all over Snow and Niffty.**_

_**Penelope held onto a shred of hope that Snow would give Charlie hell for what had happened. Only for her to seethe even more when Niffty wiped herself down and Snow laughed at the predicament he was in before helping Charlie stand.**__**  
**__  
When you call on me  
(When you call on me)  
When you reach for me  
(When you reach for me)  
I get wings to fly  
I feel that…_

_**The moment he opened the box to reveal a tiny ring with a blood diamond in the middle, Charlie couldn't help letting the tears flow the minute Snow took her hand and says.**_

"_**Charlotte Agne, will you please, do me the biggest solid of them all and become my wife?"**_

_**Charlie couldn't contain her sobs anymore. With a nod and a tear-soaked smile, Charlie says something that causes the whole staff in the hotel to cheer when she shouts.**_

"_**YES!"**_

_When you bless the day  
(When you bless, you bless the day)  
I just drift away  
(I just drift away)  
All my worries die  
I know that I'm alive_

_**We cut to an image of the two touching noses over a milkshake together and holding hands. Well, Charlie was holding Snow's left hand, Snow's right hand was strangling Angel Dust for being annoying while Charlie wasn't paying attention. **_

_**The last image shown is an image of the two sat on the couch **__**with**__** Charlie's head leaned on Snow's shoulder, while his head, his leaned gently on the top of her head as the two slept peacefully while holding hands.**_

_I get wings to fly  
God knows that I'm alive_

**_T__he last thing seen is a message from Snow to Charlie, causing everyone to ''aww' at the cute message that was accompanied by a rainbow in the background. The message read._**

'_**To my wife, Charlie Snow, I love you with all my heart, and, I will always love you from now until the day of my dying breath.'**_

_**-Snow**_

**End Montage**

The dance ended with Charlie kissing her husband while tears of happiness ran down her cheeks and everyone on the dance floor, began clapping for the happy couple. Snow had made this little montage, with help from his mother and Niffty, just for his wife on this, their special day. Charlie singing the cover for the video was a bonus.

"Now, I want to see all demons cutting a rug and getting your groove on as we get this party started."

Everyone cheered at that before flocking to the dance floor. Snow, however, with a drink now in his hand, walked out towards the smoking area. Surprisingly, Charlie didn't follow her husband outside like she normally does.

Seeing this, Lilith walks over to her daughter with a knowing look in her eyes, something Charlie didn't need to question as she headed to the toilets to change out of her gown.

**Outside**

Lighting his cigarette and taking a drag, Snow, with a curious look on his face, looks up to the pentagram above. With a sad smile in knowing two important people couldn't make it for his and Charlie's big day, he speaks directly to the two who couldn't make it.

"Hey papa, Vaggie, long time no speak.

I know, it's stupid talking to you guys since you're both gone forever. But, good news, I'm married now, pops, Vaggie.

Charlie is now my wife, and I couldn't ask for anyone better. I know, it's in poor taste to be talking about your ex-girlfriend as my new wife Vaggie, but I'm grateful, I'm grateful for your friendship and helping me be friends with one of the cutest devils in all of the ten hells. I feel like I not only married Charlie but a piece of me, married you too, I know, weird right, hehe."

Snow smiles sadly. Taking another drag of his cigarette before flicking the ash onto the concrete below him. The minute he looks back up at the sky, he smiles again before speaking.

"I'm still keeping my promise to you though, Vaggie. I am still keeping Charlie safe, just like you asked me to if anything happened to you. I will cherish her, just as you did. I promise to never make her sad, my friend. She will only see happiness, especially with our child to come into the world eventually."

With his cigarette reaching the nub from the big drag Snow took, he flicked his last cigarette away into the street. With one last look at the sky, Snow says.

"Rest in Peace, Dad, Vaggie, you both may not be here but, you will both be in mine and Charlie's heart, forever and always."

With a heavy sigh, Snow looks down at the ground, unaware of Charlie who is now in jeans and a t-shirt and leaned against the frame of the door with a loving look on her face.

She had heard the heartfelt statement and smiled warmly towards her husband before the moment the two meet eyes, they silently walk to each other and kiss and hug each other before they both look to the night sky and smile sadly.

Though their friend and Snow's father couldn't be here for the two's special day, they had kept their memories alive by keeping the two in their hearts.

The two were soon joined by Jezebel, who, with an invitation from her father and her new mother. Joined the hug and staring at the sky.

This little family had only just begun to start growing.

Their future looked bright.

**Some unknown facility, Heaven**

We cut to two doctors as they are seen taking notes on the archangel laid on the operating table, fitted with mechanical limbs, which, contained his new weapons. The moment the door closed with the doctors leaving. The camera moves in towards the archangel laid on the cold operating table.

When the camera gets up close to the being's eyes, it pans in slowly. Once the camera stops, the eyes of the being shoot open, both red eyes set in fury. Ready to kill the Nephilim that had done this to him.

Balthazar would rise again.

But not as you'd expect...


	13. Two Months Later (Start Of Volume II)

_**A/N: Welcome back guys! It Snows in Hell volume one came to an end at the 12th Chapter, the wedding. Now, we move onto Volume 2 where this time, Snow is the new prince of Hell. Along with his wife Charlie, they now will go through everything being royalty entails including, trying to push back the purge, a child growing inside Charlie and a homicidal archangel who now, as you saw at the end of Volume 1 has a few new upgrades.**_

_**So sit back, relax and enjoy the start of part 2 of the Purge Arc in Volume 2 of, It Snows In Hell!**_

_**Hell, Two Months Later...(Snow's P.O.V.)**_

That honeymoon was fucking nuts. Now, my responsibilities as the new Prince of Hell was about to bite me in the ass.

Hi guys, it's Snow. I've been married now for two months and counting to the most beautiful wife in the world. As you can tell, I am laid in bed at the Happy Hazbin Hotel with nothing covering my body except the quilt and a smile as I lay in a, somewhat, peaceful slumber.

Speaking of my wife.

**Puking Noises Coming from the Bathroom**

Yep, you guessed it, but, if you are new to this, let me explain with the short version, ya see, I've only been in Hell for two months and I've fought homicidal angels, dealt with a crazy ex and knocked up Charlie, causing the two of us to rush our wedding plans and marry two months ago, all in Volume 1. That and the purge that was still going on in Hell.

My thoughts are soon interrupted by a meek voice trying to get my attention.

"Honey, can you bring me some paper towels, please? I got puke on the bath mat again."

I sigh in contentment before throwing off the cover from my side and jumping out of the bed. There could be a hundred wars being fought but, as long as this woman, who I was bringing a roll of paper towels to, was healthy and happy, I didn't give a flying fuck about the wars.

Give me my loving and pregnant wife any day of the week, then I'll be happy.

"Here ya go Charlie, do you need anything else?"

"No, I'll be fine, thank you, Snow."

Despite the queasy smile on Charlie's face, I manage to kiss her forehead and leave her to her heaving. Yes, you are supposed to rub your loved ones back while they are heaving up the contents of what they had eaten the night previous but, do you forget what Charlie changes into when she is angry?

Her Charlotte side had been appearing a lot more with her mood swings the minute she hit the one month mark. Poor Niffty was balling her eyes out when she accidentally broke something in the hotel causing Charlotte to rage at the small demon, followed by Charlie crying and apologising like crazy to the Cyclops, leaving a confused Husk in their wake.

The hotel, well, it was doing well thanks to my help, I had eighty sinners get up into Heaven in my first week taking temporary charge while Charlie was being looked after by her mother. It also, and begrudgingly, helped that I was considered a hero in Hell due to helping push back the angel menace.

Because of this, a lot more sinners were willing to seek the hotel out and be redeemed. Now, all I had to do, was convince the douchebag in Heaven that this was a better way to hinder overpopulation, rather than the need for mass genocide. Yes, I did have my fair share of assholes in the establishment.

Something my mother took care of, much to the horror of the patients.

"Morning pops, did you and mom enjoy your honeymoon?"

The woman who had spoken to me as I had entered the kitchen, is my daughter, whose eyes were laser-focused on the coffee machine in front of her when I had replied.

"Morning Jez, oddly enough, the Greek underworld during the summer is oddly relaxing for a couple on honeymoon."

The young woman I was replying to, this is Jezebel, once a being trapped in a holy weapon before I set her free, she had found her way to Alastor thanks to me.

Judging by the naked legs and bathrobe barely covering her naked shoulder when she made her coffee, Jezebel had eased Alastor into the idea of having sex during his deer phase involving his antlers, despite him being asexual.

Jezebel could turn a straight woman lesbian and gay men straight, but luckily for the radio demon, she loved only Alastor and would break the hand of anyone stupid enough to try it on with her. Except for women who interested her, in her own words, she loved being bisexual.

**Outside The Queen's Mansion**

Pulling up in my new car outside the Magne mansion, I turn off my radio which was blaring 'Welcome To The Black Parade' before stepping out of the car with Razzle. Looking back at my small three-seater, I remember when Lilith had offered to pay for me a flashy car but I had to politely decline my mother in law since this car was a wedding present from my wife after all.

Though it wasn't much, my three-door car was enough to get me from point A to point B sufficiently enough. Plus, Charlie had kindly put some love into getting this car restored from the scrap heap to suit my requirements. I couldn't just pass up my wife's gift.

**Inside The Mansion**

Walking into the mansion to find the Queen talking with her advisors was what greeted me the moment I walked into the main hall of her home.

Deciding to announce my presence with a throat-clearing cough seemed to do the trick in getting my mother in law's attention as she turned to greet me by saying with a warm hug and a kiss on my cheek.

"There's my precious son-in-law! I am so glad you could make it on such short notice."

Today was going to be boring for me, I could tell already with my thoughts thinking.

'_I hope Charlie is doing OK.'_

**With Charlie (No. P.O.V.)**

For the second time that day, considering she'd been awake most of the night with cramp, Charlie stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom inside her bedroom with bags under her eyes and coffee held in her right hand.

The doctor, who was the families, personal doctor, had told Charlie to stick to a strict diet to keep her baby healthy and under any circumstance, strain or stress herself.

Charlie hated the fact she had to keep to her diet since she nearly let her devil strangle Angel Dust when he teased her with a chocolate-covered strawberry when he visited with her friends the other week. The number of people it took to pull Charlie off of Angel Dust was crazy.

"Well, little one, the sooner you come into the world, the better, me and daddy can finally spoil you rotten and treat you like a princess."

Charlie says motherly to her small bump while rubbing the surface of her belly gently. Since finding out that she and Snow were to have a little girl, of course, her husband had groaned in disappointment at the news because with the baby being a girl, she would have her daddy wrapped around her little finger when she was older. Plus, if she was going to be anything like her mother, it would be nigh on impossible for Snow to resist her puppy dog eyes when she would eventually beg for something she wanted. This one thought made Charlie smile from ear to ear for her little mini-me to torment her husband with.

The sound of voices walking down the corridor next to her room announced to Charlie that her husband was in the building and speaking with her mother regarding a treaty to be sent to Heaven and be delivered by one of Snow's pet raven.

Deciding she was bored of sitting in her room and resting, Charlie made up her mind and decided she wanted to see her husband after the busy week he had had.

**Lilith's Boardroom**

"...When you are ready to send Icarus to Heaven to deliver the treaty, we could finally stop the bloodshed and end this purge once and for all."

Lilith says from across the room while Snow's advisors are seen taking the notes from the meeting that was now, mercifully for Snow, drawing to a conclusion.

Snow, however, is seen sleepily doodling in his notebook, drawing random scribbles and writing down baby names while his advisors were taking the notes for him in his stead.

If anyone besides his family knew what he was going through right now, they'd wonder how he could concentrate on the pressing matters at hand when in seven months, his daughter would be brought into the world?

The answer, he couldn't.

Since Charlie told him she was pregnant two months ago, his thoughts always went to his unborn baby girl and due to Charlie staying under her mother's watchful eye and being kept safe without feeling suffocated yesterday morning, Snow hadn't got a wink of sleep since rightfully, he was worried about his wife and his unborn daughter growing within Charlie.

Add on the fact he was worried about what kind of father he would be and the threat of Heaven hanging over him, then you had a cocktail of disaster just waiting to happen.

The sleep part was evident the minute Lilith spotted Snow snoozing on the table with drool dripping from the side of his mouth and his arms sprawled out in front of him on the table.

Deciding it was time to wrap the meeting up to allow the prince's advisors to get to the messenger raven and have her deliver the treaty to God.

Lilith, with her natural motherly instincts, decided on magicking a coffee from thin air and placing it in front of her son-in-law before gently shaking him awake, causing the male hybrid to wake up with a start and look around the room.

The minute he saw that the meeting was over and seeing the coffee in front of him, he thanks his mother-in-law before taking a sip of the life-saving caffeine in front of him.

Snow was running himself ragged, what with balancing running a hotel and his duties as the prince of Hell, it was finally taking its toll on the male before the Queen.

To say it worried Lilith well, that was an understatement.

One of the days because of Snow, Cassiel nearly had the Queen's guts for garters when an exhausted Snow collapsed from exhaustion in the Hotel while helping Niffty clean the building from top to bottom.

Just his luck that Jezebel had seen her father collapse at the top of the stairs and fall every single one of the steps on the stairs, much to the worry of his, now, eldest daughter and his beloved mother.

This incident was the reason Charlie was to live with her mother, despite her protests that she should be making sure her husband would be safe.

It's not like Lilith was telling him to do this to himself, Snow was just a natural workhorse, no matter what his condition was. Once he had a duty, rain or shine, tired or wide awake, Snow would stubbornly work himself to the bone, only resting when his daughter, mother or mother-in-law had ordered him to get some sleep.

When Snow showed resistance on some occasions, all the three females in his life had to say is 'what would Charlie say if she saw her husband like this?' leading to him giving up and going home with his daughter back to the house in the north side of the Pentagram. Even the legendary wanderer, needed rest.

"Tell me, son, what's kept you awake this time?"

Lilith asks with concern evident in her tone at seeing the normally alert Snow looking like he was suffering from narcolepsy, something that hurt Lilith to see from her most trusted member of the Queen's council.

The hybrid was also the reason she already had one granddaughter in Jezebel with another one due in seven months. She wanted Snow to see he was killing himself from exhaustion and it would eventually lead to himself putting himself into another coma. This time, it would be sleep-induced, and If he went into another coma.

She was worried he would never wake up again and leave her beloved daughter without a husband and her grandchildren without a loving and dedicated father.

Seeing the concern in his mother-in-law's face, Snow sighs and answers once the coffee kicks in after he downed the beverage and letting Razzle take the mug away once it was empty.

"Honestly mom, I feel like shit since Charlie moved back in with you so you could watch over her and our unborn baby girl. Since then, I've been on edge and finding myself with an itchy trigger finger, just thinking I would be called back into action at any moment to protect my wife and children from a threat. But, every time I remember she isn't home with me and I realise that the demons I had pulled the trigger on are my daughter Jezebel and her husband Alastor, well, you can imagine the state I was in with Jezebel having to calm me down whenever I break down and start crying."

Lilith smiles warmly and rubs the hybrid's shoulders soothingly while his head was deep in the surface of his palms. Lilith was happy Snow could confide in her when Charlie wasn't around to comfort her husband, but the moment a tender voice spoke up, Snow's head soon shot up at his wife peeking her head through the door.

"Mom, Is everything OK?"

The moment Charlie's eyes clapped onto her distressed and emotionally unstable husband, her new instincts kicked in and, with quick steps, she rushed over to her husband and embraced him tightly. Something he was glad to receive from the devil he loved after what he felt was so many months apart.

Seeing her son-in-law relax into his wife's loving and tender arms, relaxed Lilith slightly. With a sigh and a smile, she speaks to the couple before her while taking a seat next to Snow.

"Normally, I'd tell you to go back to bed Charlotte and get some much-needed rest but with how worried your husband is about you and your baby's well being, I think it is best that you went home with him today, just to help him relax a little. Poor things have been running himself ragged worrying about you darling."

Charlie couldn't help but beam happily at the news. She was finally allowed to go home to be with her husband and daughter. But, she knew her mother was going to add a condition. So, Charlie prepared to listen when her mother delicately cleared her throat to get her daughter's attention before speaking softly.

"Even though Snow knows he is to do his part and look after you, make sure he gets his rest now and again. We don't want another case like the one when he collapsed down the stairs and Jezebel having to stitch up the back of his head and ringing you at 4 p.m., crying her heart out. Do you understand Charlotte?"

Charlie nods in an all too well knowing manner, she remembered receiving a phone call that very afternoon from her distressed daughter that her father had collapsed from exhaustion and plummeted down the stairs with heavy thuds and had cracked the back of his head open on the wall.

Despite being pregnant, she was still Jezebel's mother and, despite Lilith telling Charlie to let the Queen deal with it. Charlie stuck to her duty as Jezebel's mother and comforted the crying twenty-three-year-old all through the night until her father had his wound cleaned up, stitched up and placed into bed with an icepack under his skull, allowing Jezebel to bade her mom goodnight at stupid o'clock in the morning.

Now she was being allowed home, she could care for her husband when needed while he mostly looked after her in their home. Charlie had missed her husband dearly, just like Snow had missed his wife.

**Later**

Once the couple was home that night, they were greeted by Jezebel with a warm hug but soon look confused when she saw the apron she had on, causing the woman to explain with excitement.

"Al's teaching me how to cook Jambalaya! I thought I'd make it for you guys when you came home from grandma's, ya know, as a 'welcome home' present for mom."

The look on Snow and Charlie's face read two different expressions at the excitement on Jezebel's face.

Alastor, their son-in-law, was teaching his wife, their daughter, how to cook Jambalaya. The expression Snow had, was one of a look of horror etched on his face.

He still remembered the day Jezebel nearly burnt down the house trying to make chicken pasta bake for him and her husband and being admonished by said husband for nearly burning down their home and not paying attention to the food.

Charlie, having no idea what had happened, was excited to see how well her beloved daughter had done in making Alastor's favourite dish of his mama's old recipe.

Seeing the two different looks didn't deter the excited woman any the minute she led her pregnant mother into the kitchen by her hand.

Snow, however, was a lot more hesitant. How in the blue Hell, did Alastor think it was a good idea to allow Jezebel back into the kitchen to cook after nearly burning down the house twenty-six freaking times!? If he didn't care about his son-in-law's safety, he'd have let Jezebel kill off her husband on the fifteenth time.

**Dinner at the Snow Residence**

It was a quiet affair that afternoon and, quite frankly, so rare, Snow almost forgot what it was like to just sit down with his family and drink in the atmosphere of the dinner table. Add the fact that Charlie was back in the house with her small family.

You couldn't ask for a better, more dysfunctional, yet, functional set of people that called themselves a family.

Once the food was served and everyone tucked in for their evening meal, Jezebel spoke up after swallowing some of the food she had made.

"Soooo, how's my baby sister doing?"

This led to the welcome change of the girls talking about the baby, Snow, however, is surprisingly quiet at the table. Despite being happy his wife was home, the main reason he was exhausted, was the fact that he, Lazarus, would have attacked Charlie and her mother if his mother hadn't have knocked him out cold.

That is what led to him crying last night before going to see his mother-in-law. If he'd have succeeded in killing Charlie during his bloodlust driven rampage. He would have killed the child he didn't know his then-girlfriend was carrying. Despite the recurring nightmares, Snow is still eating his Jambalaya. Hoping to Heaven that no one saw the look of fear in the hybrid's face.

**That Night**

"It feels so good to be home!"

Charlie says cheerfully the minute she entered the bedroom in her Pyjamas after taking a long soak in the bath Snow had run for her after dinner.

Snow had taken care to make sure he pampered his pregnant wife with a nice bubble bath to relax in before getting out, drying off and now in the bedroom with her beloved husband.

Though they'd been married for two months, Charlie felt like it was the very first time they had met. But seeing her husband distracted with the book in his hands, Charlie gets a wicked idea.

"Honey?"

Snow slightly looks up from his book to behold a sight he hadn't seen in what had felt like years. Before him, his wife was doing a striptease for him and once the clothes fully came off, she crawled like a cat in heat towards the flustered but smiling male who received her lips with welcome abandon, only breaking it once to say.

"Let's break in the new bed babe, make me scream the house down in the process."

Snow nods absent-mindedly while Charlie slowly gets under the covers and, in seconds, a sharp gasp is heard from the male the minute Charlie is licking his dick. Knowing full well of the night of passion to come after so long. Snow just sat back and relaxed, while his wife, gave him the loving he'd missed since she'd been away.

Let us just say, the next morning, Jezebel couldn't look her sexually satisfied parents in the eye without blushing bright red after hearing her mother screaming in ecstasy, all night long.


	14. Problems

**Morning**

**Bedroom, Charlie and Snow's Home**

Waking up to the alarm clock on Charlie's phone told Snow one thing, it was a brand new workday for him. Oh, the joy. With a look at his naked wife, all cuddled up on her side of the bed, a small smile graced Snow's face. Though he was married now with a child on the way, Snow couldn't help but smile every time he looked over at the sleeping form of the woman beside him.

It almost brought a tear to his eye every time he counted his blessings for being married to such an amazing lady.

Charlie and Snow's plan for today had originally planned to stay in bed and snuggle a little while longer, except for one teeny tiny thing. That fucking smoke alarm that Jezebel had set it off, while their daughter was in the kitchen, Alastor had come into the naked couples room unannounced and asked.

"Snow, dear father of my wife, may I enquire of the whereabouts of the fire extinguisher?"

This caused Snow, much to Charlie's groan of disappointment, to rush out of bed, get into his lounge pants and rush out of the room at top speeds downstairs and grab the fire extinguisher.

**Kitchen**

Once Snow had put out the fire, his daughter had a sheepish look on her face before innocently saying with a shy smile at her father's tired glare.

"Oops?"

**Hotel**

The workday was going, somewhat, smoothly today.

A few new guests had booked rooms at the Happy Hazbin Hotel as Charlie was greeting them with a smile while Snow was going through what the team had to offer the new patients/guests as Cassiel is showing them to their rooms.

A caw breaks Charlie's concentration and alerts Snow to the sound that his raven had returned, as shown with the sudden rush of the mail raven flying past Charlie and nearly knocking her off of her feet as it flies down the corridor towards a blood-red door which had written on it 'Snow's Study, Alastor, Jezebel and Charlie KEEP OUT!'

Charlie recognised the bird demon straight away as Snow's pet raven, Icarus. Being curious as to what is going on with her husband when he disappears down the hallway. Charlie decides to follow him.

**Snow's Study**

Landing on her perch next to Snow's desk, the male hybrid strokes the female bird demon's beak the minute it drops the letters onto her master's desk. As a reward, Snow takes out a live mouse from the box next to the desk, allowing Icarus to swoop in, kill and devour the poor critter with little resistance.

Once his pet is well fed, Snow focuses on the letters in front of him before opening the seal of the parchment before him.

Snow sighs angrily once he read the 1st letter in full.

The hotel needed to be expanded! But, the investors he'd hired just didn't give a shit about his wife's vision. They, in their infinite amount of bullshit they called wisdom had decided Charlie's Hotel was not worth the effort and therefore, they would not fund an expansion to make the hotel bigger to house more sinners.

**With Charlie**

Heading down the corridor before standing outside her husband's office, she soon regretted her choice when Charlie shrunk back in fear the minute she heard Snow bellow, followed by a crash in the office.

"_FUCKING BASTARDS!"_

_**Knock, Knock**_

Charlie had chosen that moment to knock on the door to her husband's office. Deciding on, if he was stressed, he may need his wife to calm him down. With a cute smile now on her face and a new determination, she knocked again on the door, this time, she asks.

"Honey?"

Heavy breathing was heard on the other side of the door followed by an angered Snow in his Lazarus self stood seething before Charlie, who wasn't expecting him to shout in her face the minute the door flew open.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT CHARLOTTE?!"

The minute Charlie reeled back with a heartbroken look on her face and tears about to form in her eyes from her newfound determination being shattered, Snow returned to normal with an irritated sigh and apologised for lashing out at his wife.

If Charlie couldn't tell already, she soon could when she saw the stress on her husband's tired face before he turned away and walked back to his desk and immediately saw the cause of her husband's stress.

A parchment with a broken red seal to say it was from Heaven laid on Snow's desk. Noting Charlie was hesitant at first to enter the office, Snow says softly.

"Come on in babe, I'm just finishing up my paperwork for the Hotel and your mother."

The moment Charlie enters her husband's inner sanctum, to say she is impressed was an understatement.

'_**So this is what Snow's money goes into.'**_

Charlie thinks to herself. Instead of investing in his prince of Hell duties, he was busy sprucing up his office since Charlie had made her husband the head of financial and budgets for the hotel. She had forgotten how serious Snow had taken his new job.

Receipts, bills and invoices were what littered all over the hybrid's desk. The only thing Charlie saw was the picture of the two on their wedding day which hadn't been covered by paper.

Something she realised when she spotted Snow wasn't wearing his wedding ring. Despite that one insight, she noticed a blanket and pillow laid at the side of Snow's swivel chair.

"You must be busy to have not let Niffty clean up in here."

"She shouldn't Charlie, don't want to lose any important documents from the Queen or the messages from Heaven regarding the treaty."

After Snow says this, he sees Charlie pick up one of the many unopened letters that Icarus had brought to Snow's office. He decides to let her open it, just to get an idea what he deals with daily, but the minute Charlie sees the numbers from the debt collector on the invoice she had picked up, she looks at Snow in disbelief and nearly screams the hotel down.

"SNOW, THIS IS A DEBT FOR SEVENTY-SIX MILLION DOLLARS! WHO COULD HAVE POSSIBLY RUN UP THE NUMBERS BY THIS AMOUNT?!"

Snow chuckles lowly. Of course, he knew who, but Charlie, she didn't know. It was an old debt of Angel's to Vox after the incident at one of Vox's clubs, remember the Blue Ball, well.

While Snow and Charlie were out grocery shopping with Lilith for the hotel kitchens fridge and freezer units.

Vox and his cronies had stolen some valuable items and had broken poor Angel's legs, saying if Angel didn't pay the money for the damage the angels caused at the Blue Ball. Vox would tear down the hotel, brick by brick and steal more stuff from inside the building.

"Honey, it's something that does not concern you with your current condition. Now, I have something I need to take care of with our daughter, her husband, Niffty, Angel Dust and Husk. We will be back before dinner so, keep yourself occupied and don't stress yourself too much."

As Snow says this, he is seen loading Cerberus with custom rounds before grabbing his Persian scimitar from the rack on the wall and, with a kiss to his wife, Snow exits the office with a full head of steam.

Charlie is about to stay and look over more documents until Snow called back when he'd almost forgotten something.

"HONEY, CAN YOU LOCK THE DOOR PLEASE? THANK YOU, LOVE YOU!"

"LOVE YOU TOO, COME BACK SAFE!"

Charlie just shakes her head with an amused smile before exiting the office. One of these days, her husband would let her help him with his work, for now, she just focused on locking the door and joining her mother-in-law in the kitchen. Something that, Snow was going to receive Hell for from his mother for letting his pregnant wife help his mother in the kitchen and dining area.

**Sometime Later**

Exhausted, covered in blood with the odd entrails hanging from the male's shoulders respectively. This was the view that greeted Charlie and Niffty the minute the four guys and one woman walked through the hotel doors. A huge yawn was all the answers Charlie was going to get from her husband and daughter, hell, not even her son-in-law was going to give her answers.

Seeing her husband go upstairs as a cue to go to the hybrid and find out what was wrong. Charlie looked at everyone who had gone with Snow on his 'little mission'. Jezebel was resting on the couch with her feet up on her own husband's lap while Alastor just sat and read while the radio blared. Husk had resumed his bar duties, despite Niffty yelling at him to get a shower and get the blood off of him.

Angel, well, he looked completely horrified at what he had seen and witnessed at the Porn Studios. He barely even acknowledged the concerned princess when he walked over to the home theatre room and locked himself in. deciding she'd seen enough, Charlie is soon to head up the stairs. Only for her husband to come back down, the entrails and blood that had covered him from head to toe, were soon gone.

Standing there in his black suit and pants, Snow takes a sip of his water before heading behind the front desk with Jezebel, almost as if he hadn't been to an overlord's studio and blew it up with the whores and the overlords inside.

The eerily calm smile on her husband's face, it unnerved Charlie a little, hell, to some extent, it even unnerved Alastor, especially with what he witnessed at the studio. Though he didn't show it in front of the other guests and staff. Alastor was uneasy around his father-in-law.

"Honey?"

Charlie's thoughts are interrupted the minute she heard and saw Cassiel enter the hotel from her latest 'trip' around Hell. If Charlie learned one thing about her mother-in-law, Do. Not. Piss. Off. Snow's Mom! As shown when she is dragging a carcass into the hotel. Judging by the uniform, it was an angel assassin that Cassiel had gutted, dismembered and dragged the bloody mutilated being through the lobby by its arm.

Despite the disturbed looks the elder was receiving, Snow was the only one who slapped his forehead with an annoyed sigh before Indicating to the corpse, he spoke.

"For fucks sake mother! What have I said about bringing angel corpses into the hotel?! Are you trying to attract more of those things?!"

Cassiel waves her son off, handing the corpse over to Alastor, Cass ignores her son and says with a sweet yet deadly smile to her grandson-in-law.

"Be a dear Al, go chop this up for tonight's family dinner, make sure to juice the eyeballs just right otherwise the food will spoil."

This nearly made Niffty sick, causing Husk to chuckle darkly at the Cyclops while Alastor placed the corpse over his shoulder and marched into the kitchen without a word to anyone. Jezebel, however, was unperturbed by the latest events. As she asks giddily.

"Can I help Grandmama? I've always wanted to cook a corpse!"

This caused both Charlie and Snow to yell at the same time.

"NO!"

Jezebel looked down sadly, making Cassiel snap her head back and stare down the married couple. Something, the two couldn't just ignore when the fallen turned her head and body, fully to face them.

"Is there a problem here children? I'm sure Jezebel will be fine helping her dear husband in the kitchen, don't you agree?"

With how quickly the married couple nodded their heads in fear, you'd think their heads were about to fall off, leaving Cassiel to smile lovingly at the two as she says.

"Delightful," **Turns to face Jezebel** "Go join that handsome young demon you call a husband Jezebel, I'll be there shortly!"

Jezebel squeals in delight and hugs her grandma tightly, leaving a kiss on the woman's cheek before excitedly running into the kitchen. Leaving two stunned parents of the said woman and one evilly smiling grandmother.

**Sometime Later**

Despite the main catering area being closed for staff lunch, Snow and his small family all sat around one table in the far end of the room. Mentally, Snow had to remember to thank Alastor for supervising Jezebel in the kitchen, otherwise, Charlie would be on the toilet with more than just morning sickness, Snow would have a gut ache for twelve weeks, Alastor would feed it to Angel's pet pig Fat Nuggets.

It was only Cassie who ate her granddaughter's attempt at cooking angel flambé with eyeball juice seasoning, even finding it delicious to boot. Even going so far as to belch loudly, much to the shock of the table except Jezebel, who came out with.

"Wow Grandmama, that was shit!"

Cassiel couldn't keep a serious face with her only granddaughter, chuckling heartily before saying.

"I will admit Jez, it wasn't one of my best, but as they say, compliments to the chief of this fine dish. You've outdone yourself, baby girl."

Snow looks wide-eyed down at his food, hoping is mother didn't see his amused expression at his mother complimenting his daughter's cooking. Their moment of family bonding is interrupted with the sound of Angel running away from Niffty, causing them all to chuckle at the spider's predicament.

**Later That Night**

Combing her hair after getting out of the bath in the other room, Jezebel is seen humming a merry tune to herself while her husband, is seen laid in bed without his usual bed shirt on. He never fell asleep until Jezebel herself was laid next to him and cuddled into him. It wasn't as though he was a creeper, no, quite the opposite, once his wife fell to sleep in his arms, he drifted off seconds later like the gentlemen Jezebel had married while her mom and dad were on their honeymoon.

Originally, Jezebel wanted to get married in front of her parents and friends, but, deciding it wouldn't be the right time, with the purge happening and God's angels still at large, they decided to do the same as Jezebel's parents and get married the moment Snow and Charlie travelled to Greece.

Hell, Jezebel had even set up a clear picture transmission for her mom and dad so, even though they weren't there in person, they could still see their baby girl get married while on their honeymoon. It was a joyous occasion, Charlie and, yes, even Snow, shed a tear for how beautiful their little girl looked on her big day.

"Jezebel, darling, it's getting a little chilly in this bed without you."

"I'll be there soon sweetie, just finishing up now."

That was all Jezebel had to say the minute she stood from her vanity table. Wearing the blue silk pyjamas Cassiel had bought for her, Jez had never worn anything as soft. Especially when Alastor's hands had innocently travelled her body and was squeezing her breasts during the night. She always giggled quietly to herself at Alastor's schoolboy innocence.

Climbing into her husband's outstretched arms and getting comfortable in the radio demon's embrace. Jezebel had never felt as safe as she did with the demon that was her husband. The moment sleep overtook the female and her husband, they were unaware of what was to come in the next few days.


	15. Zerachiel

"Just relax Charlie, Snow wouldn't miss this scan for the world."

A reassuring voice says to Charlie while she is sat in the doctors waiting room. She had brought her mom and Dazzle with her, since, well, Snow hadn't replied to any of his wife's messages since that morning. His reason, well.

**Imp City**

"God damn hit soldiers, you know, I just wanted one day with my family! Is that too much to fucking ask for?!"

Snow says angrily while loading his handgun from behind the counter of the grocery store he was currently occupying. The body of the dead clerk laid next to the opening of the back door to the store itself while Snow is seen hiding from goons who belonged to Heaven.

All he wanted to do, was pick up some flowers and some chocolates that were shaped like miniature ducks with a heart carved into the chest area of them. Was that too much to ask for from the prince of Hell? Apparently, to these douche nozzles, it was.

"OK, I count six, maybe, ten of them and two of us Snow loved to explain this to Millie when I get home."

Snow's friend, and, the case of the following robbery and the two nearly getting blown to shreds by the angels. It was none other than the fellow trapped customer, Moxxie. Who, just wanted his Kung pow chicken. Give the guys a break, they are married and work for people that want people dead, what more do you want?

"OK, I'm about to go Deadpool 2 on their asses."

On the silent mouthing of the word 'go' from Snow's mouth to Moxxie, the two males split up. Moxxie firing his gun and Snow, in Angel Mode, took to blasting the hit angels in the face with one thousand calibre demon lead headaches.

Even going as far as Snow to lop off one of the heads and punt it like a field goal into the front window. Hell, he even got the 'it's good' hand motion from Moxxie, while he was snapping the neck of the angel he'd jumped on the back of, stabbing his knives into the poor guy's neck and, with one almighty ripping sound to follow. Moxxie snapped the beings neck before he tore the head clean off and threw impaled head right at the other three that stood gawking at him.

Something Snow took advantage of when in his demon mode. He sat on the nearest corpse that had the misfortune of having it's face down and ass up in the air for Snow to sit on. Leading to confusion on the remaining three's faces when the male speaks.

"You're probably wondering right now. Snow, why not just fucking sheesh kebab these guys, go home and plough your beautiful wife? Well, you dick-suckers, are not going to like my answer."

With no hesitation. Moxxie, while stood behind the goons, shoots out their knees from underneath them while Snow is seen sipping some whiskey from the bottle and smoking a large Cuban. Taking the cigar into his left hand. Snow gets closer to the first one's face, his white beard bristling with the warm air fuming from the hybrid's mouth.

"You boys, need to learn, that you do not, FUCK WITH, the prince of Hell and, his loyal compatriots, whom, I might add, will get a hefty paycheck from yours truly, for a job well done."

Snow drove the still-lit cigar right into the eye of the angel in front of him. Nodding to Moxxie, the imp in question slits the throats of the two angels on the left and the right. Leaving the one in the middle to nearly shit his pants before Moxxie walks over to the one left before him.

'_Inside of every demon is a rainbow…'_

Snow groans in annoyance at the ringtone, while Moxxie looks at him weird and the angel risks a quiet snicker at his assaulter. Snow did notice the smile on his victims face, ordering Moxxie to take care of it while he answered this call.

**With Snow and Charlie's Phone Conversation**

"_Honey, you knew my scan was today! Where the hell are you?"_

"Sorry, I was in Imp City and I lost track of time while getting you something special."

"_**AHH! YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"**_

"_Snow, what's going on? what's that noise in the background?"_

Snow puts his hand over the speaker and motions to Moxxie to keep the noise down. Moxxie mouths _'HOW?' _Leading to Snow launching a bottle at the angel's head, smashing it right on target and knocking the being out. This one moment led to Moxxie carrying the unconscious angel into the trunk of Snow's car, along with the two dead guys Alastor would love to turn into his wife's dinner tonight.

Once that distraction was taken care of, Snow focuses back on the phone when he says.

"Listen, Charlie...LISTEN! Sorry for shouting, listen, I have what I came for and something extra for Alastor tonight. What? No, no, babe, why would I do that to my best friend's pet pig? No, it's holy meat again."

"_SNOW! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T…"_

"I wouldn't kill any more angels while you were pregnant, don't worry your pretty little head, honey bee, what I have with me, is A-grade with six pluses, it has all the properties to help a baby grow and develop. I swear."

Snow held his breath, had his wife bought his excuse? He got his answer soon.

"_OK, I'll believe you, but just this once babe. If I find it is an angel you killed..."_

This is the part where Snow had to hold the phone away from his ear and look wide-eyed and in fear towards Moxxie. The imp was even cringing at the threats his best friends wife was shouting down the phone as Charlotte.

Once it had calmed down on his wife's end of the phone, Snow looked on the verge of shitting bricks himself at the laundry list of threats that had just been launched at him. Who knew you could shove a goats horn so far up one man's phallus? The minute Charlie spoke in her normal and calmly sweet manner, Snow, was still, as white as a sheet.

"_Get home safe babe, I love you…"_

"Love you too, see you then."

With a look towards Moxxie, the two shoved the other two corpses in the boot with the unconscious angel, jumped into the driver and passenger seats respectively before Snow, thinking his wife was behind him in the back seat. Slammed his foot hard down on the gas and sped away towards the border between pentagram and imp city.

**Happy Hazbin Hotel**

Parking the car outside the back of the hotel and out of the sight of any eavesdroppers. Snow gets out of the car with Moxxie. Their first order of business involved dragging the corpses out of the trunk for the waiting Alastor and Cassiel. The third one, who was still unconscious, Snow personally carried the angel on his shoulder's into the hotel itself. followed by Moxxie, who is seen carrying jumper cables, a spare car battery, a bone saw, a shotgun and a monkey wrench. Leaving the dead with Snow's mother and Alastor.

**Main Lobby**

Anyone who knew the Snow family knew the families history with angels, Snow being half of one and his mother being a full blood angel who had fallen. This is why, the moment Snow is seen tying up the unconscious angel hitman, with Moxxie laying tools out around the hybrid, all of the demons in the hotel knew, they had to clear out and go about their businesses somewhere else. Safety reasons, plus, if any of the watching demons were a spy for Balthazar, Snow would kill them without a second thought.

"Mox, make sure Charlie doesn't stumble across this. I don't want the missus to lose her appetite before dinner."

Mox nods to confirm he understood the request. One problem, the minute Moxxie turned round when Snow picked up the saw, Charlie is seen stood with her arms crossed, eyebrow raised and her foot tapping against the carpeted floor.

"Who, in the blue hell, is that?!"

Charlie says lowly and dangerously, Charlotte about to appear. So, Snow decides to brush it off like his angered wife wasn't staring him in the face.

"Yo, that's our new house guest babe."

Snow says while grabbing a hold of the unconscious angel, ripping the rope off in the process and throwing the angel into the glass coffee table. Once the angel is laid out on the table front first, Snow says lowly.

"I and Moxxie caught this asshole riding around and slaughtering denizens before he and his boys shot up the store me and Moxxie were in."

While Snow says this, Charlotte appears and grabs the angel's arm tightly and says.

"Got something you want to say to me?"

**The hitman spits in Charlie's face**

"Rot in Hell!"

Snow gets angry at the nerve of this angel to spit in his wife's face, so, saying calmly.

"Well, that wasn't very nice."

Snow grabs the back of the angel's head and slams it straight through the coffee table, making the glass shatter, leading to Charlotte saying angrily.

"SNOW, I JUST BOUGHT THAT TABLE!"

"Sorry about that."**Snow p****laces a foot on the hitman's lower back** "Why the fuck are you here?"

The angel snickers as he says.

"Whatever you do to me is nothing compared to what Zerachiel will do to all of you."

Snow is pleasantly surprised by the mention of his older brother's name. Despite this, Snow still says.

"My brother, no shit, when's he coming?"

The angel stays defiant when he says.

"I'll die before I tell you."

Snow looks away, trying to contain his laughter while pulling his handgun from his belt and pointing it at the angel when he says.

"Yep."

**Bang**

Blood splatters all over the carpet from Snow shooting the angel hitman in the back of the head, leading to a back and forth between Snow and Charlotte.

"SNOW!"

"It'll wash out Charlie."

"It better."

Charlotte, now Charlie is seen walking away into the store cupboard. Leaving Moxxie to ask Snow what was on his mind.

"Who's Zerachiel?"

Snow smirks at the mention of his eldest siblings name before answering his friend.

"Zerachiel is my big brother and is one of cunt all mighties overlords in Heaven, I used to see first hand, the things what he could do when I was a kid. He is also one of the first one's to betray mom when she had me to my dad. Mom narrowly escaped with me, but, dad, he didn't make it. Zerachiel killed him in cold blood, right in front of mom."

Moxxie's eyes widened in shock. A reaction, judging by Snow laughing sadly, was the one look, the hybrid was expecting. Grabbing the now dead hitman and dragging him away to the kitchen. Leaving Moxxie on clean-up duty the minute Charlie reappeared with a mop and bucket.

**Later That Day**

To make up for missing their daughter's scan at the hospital earlier, Snow offered to treat his family to some quality time, also quality time with his wife that didn't involve sex either, Charlie and Snow's words, honest.

Only thing is, what do you do to get rid of an annoying hitch-hiker, named Angel Dust, from frying your last nerve?

The answer, you duct tape him to the roof of the car while driving despite Charlie's protest to let the spider demon travel in the car with them, much to her husband's annoyance after duct-taping their third wheel to the roof while Razzle, Dazzle, Alastor and Jezebel are sat in the back seats, the two goat boys eating ice cream and Jezebel laughing at the demon on the roof.

Considering all that has happened to the couple currently occupying the two front seats of the car, today was a nice and slow change of pace for the demons and the hybrid with this trip to the carnival, well, it was long overdue as a sort of family day out for the hotel management.

Husk and Niffty had said they'd keep a watch over the hotel with Cassiel supervising them, that is if Husk didn't lose his temper with the angel and Niffty would be down a boyfriend if the angel killed Husk in his sleep.

Speaking of the Cycloptic maid.

"_Everything is going smoothly boss lady, Cassiel and Husk have gone nearly the whole afternoon without killing each other, bonus point since Cassiel poured __all __Husk's liquor supply out__ of the window, Husk, has been a little bit more helpful around the hotel."_

Snow couldn't help but shake his head with a smile, oh mother, are you trying to cause a war in the hotel? Normally Husk would go berserk if anyone touched his wares, but, when he tried to go berserk on Cassiel for pouring all of his liquor out of the window. She gave him that signature smile, ya know the one, the smile that says _'Is something wrong sweetie?'_ while hiding the message of _'Say something, I dare you!' _Leaving Husk to go about helping his sweetheart girlfriend around the hotel, with a grumble of course, because, it's Husk, when doesn't he grumble.

"That's fantastic to hear Niffty! Just, make sure Husk still has his little black book for ordering more stock for himself and the patrons. We don't want Alastor finding a way to make more dark prohibition-era jokes at Husk's expense."

"_Roger that." **Hears Crashing in the background and Cassiel shouting at one of the imps that caused the crash** "I better go, one of the imps just broke something of value to Cassiel and she is holding the poor thing at gunpoint."_

With that, the line went dead, leaving Snow to turn the radio back up and the other five occupants of the car looking on in horror at how calmly Snow was taking the whole 'Cassiel holding someone at gunpoint' situation while 'Snow (Hey Ho)' by Red Hot Chilli Peppers was blaring on the radio.

**Carnival**

Stepping out of the car and making sure they had everyone with them, Snow tore Angel off of the roof of the car and placed him on his feet, despite him complaining some of his chest furs came off when Snow ripped the duct tape off.

As they walked away from the car, Alastor says.

"Remember where you parked Snow."

We cut to an image of the car parked on the pier while demons were floating face down in the water and crushed to death by the vendors that had fallen on the poor unfortunate souls.

_**Montage Time**_

_The moment Snow sorted everyone out with what they needed, he pulled Jezebel back and thrust her phone into her hand, warning her to text him if anything bad happens or if any undesirables, i.e. Penelope, Balthazar or his brother Zerachiel, decide to rear their heads into the family gathering._

_We cut to Jezebel and Alastor looking around at one of the many stalls that were on offer to the couple. When they came across a knock the can over the game, the grand prize being a giant deer plushie. Jezebel, being the big kid she is and seeing the grand prize, despite her little brothers being with her, decided to have a go at the game._

"_Step right up, ya think you've got what it takes to knock down the bottles and win a prize, well give it a go toots."_

_At the vendor's words, Jezebel was about to go into her purse for a quarter, only for Alastor to put a hand on his wife's purse, leading to him paying the demon behind the booth instead. Leaving Jezebel looking lovingly at her husband._

_After nearly $200 was spent, Jezebel was close to tears at not being able to knock down one of the three bottles at the back, __leaving her dejected and being comforted by Razzle and Dazzle when they walk away__. __Seeing this, Alastor had seen enough, that, and his wife was close to tears. Now he had to win his wife that prize._

_Slapping a quarter down on the countertop. Alastor catches the attention of the vendor, who is seen counting the money he had conned out of Jezebel. The minute the vendor sees who is paying for a go at the game. He nearly shits himself at the moment he recognises the radio demon stood before him, radio dials replacing his eyes when he says._

"_I'd like to participate in this little, game of yours dear fellow, also, if I happen to win, you give m__e my __wife __and all __of the stupid fool's money_ _you conned__ back. Do we have a deal?"_

_The demon behind the stall nods and shakes the radio demons hand with his shaking and frightened hand, leaving Alastor to return to normal as he attempts the game._

_**With Jezebel and her little brothers**_

_The moment Jezebel sees Alastor walking over with a mountain of stuffed toys and his pockets stuffed with cash. The female couldn't believe her eyes. Once her husband handed the giant deer plushie to his wife. She hugged it tightly before planting a tender and loving kiss on her husband's lips. Leaving the male to laugh a flustered smile at being the hero of the day for his beloved._

_**With Charlie, Snow and Angel**_

_These three, well, they found fun in going on the best roller coasters the park had to offer. Well, Snow and Angel did, Charlie is seen on a bench, stuffing her face with confectioneries that Snow was kind enough to fork out for._

_Though the males were having fun, Charlie was just sat content until something hard hit her in the face. It was a brick, and the right side of Charlie's face was dripping blood from above her eyebrow. The minute Snow saw this the moment he and angel got off the soulnado coaster. He and Angel went nuts on the hecklers who were trying to hurt Charlie._

_Angel stayed with Charlie, while medical attention came to her aid and Snow, chased down the ones who assaulted his pregnant wife._

_**With Razzle And Dazzle**_

_Despite the chaos with the adults, Razzle and Dazzle had found their amusement, heckling the patrons and causing mischief. __I__t involved Razzle clowning around with other couples dates. This includes the brother's photobombing a couples selfie, Dazzle headbutting someone, who was tormenting his brother, off the edge of the pier._

_T__hey rode on a couple of the rides, but it resulted in __Razzle__ having to __rub his brother's back while__ he vomited violently into the sea after going on a roller coaster adeptly named "The Stomach Churner."_

_Later on, __the brothers__ had won a prize __between them __on the shooting range with some __very __scary accuracy from the t__wo of them. __Their accuracy had__ rewarded __the__m with a toy __demon each__ for __their efforts__. _

_Deciding to go__ on the Ferris wheel __last. The two brothers were near exhausted. Only when the ride__ got to a certain point, __Razzle__ only had one thing to say which made __his sleepy brother__ laugh at the sudden reaction __while he was sleepy__._

_"Well, this sucks."_

_**Later That Evening**_

_The two goat brothers found themselves being carried in the arms of Snow when they awoke to find they were being carried to the car. They must have fallen asleep in their seat on the Ferris Wheel to be carried by their dad._

_They'd been woken up by the flash of two cameras going off, one from Charlie and one from Jezebel. They had captured the moment of Snow carrying the goat boys in his arms while they were nuzzled under his armpit for comfort._

_**End Montage**_

_**Happy Hazbin Hotel**_

Cassiel is seen manning the front desk when a shadow appears before her. Leading to the female to say.

"Husk, I told you, I am not getting you no more alcohol until you do more around the hotel."

"Oh mother, you foolish old bat."

That voice, Cassiel's head shot up at the recognition of her eldest sons voice before her. Leading to a knife being held to the elder's throat followed by a tut from the angel overlord before her. Noticing the unconscious forms of those that her son held dear, all knocked out, by one angel.

"You've got some nerve Zak, showing up in your baby brother's domain, he'll kill you if he finds you here!"

The angel looked unfazed by the empty threat from his mother's mouth. Without so much as a word, the angel dodges behind his mother, and, with one swift hand, sends his palm through the chest of the woman. Leaving her bleeding and gasping for precious air as she looks down and sees her holy essence in the palm of Zerachiel.

"You used to be the best angel the lord ever knew. An overlord. Now, you're nothing but a demon whore and servant to the whores of hell."

With enough strength, Cassiel manages to turn her face, showing her blood-covered lips from the blood she had spat up, and look her son in his golden eyes. She saw no remorse in those eyes. Her eldest son. Had essentially left her weak.

"Begone mother."

Removing his hand at an equally quick pace, Cassiel dropped to her knees, her eyes now lifeless and dull when she drops to the floor. Her breathing is shallow and her heartbeat, a now distant memory now her essence was gone, leaving her a nearly dead husk of her former self.

"Such a shame, I used to look up towards your mother, you were my strength until you birthed that, monstrosity you call my little brother."

Hovering over the husk of his shallowly breathing mother, Zerachiel grabs the back of her shirt and carries Cassiel on his right shoulder outside. Once outside, he sets to work. He was going to send a message to the denizens of Hell. And, he was going to do it in a way that would hurt his baby brother.

**With Snow and his Family**

Pulling the car up into the driveway of the hotel, Snow hadn't seen anything until he heard his daughter scream blue murder. Leading to Snow to turn to face his daughter after he got Razzle and Dazzle out of the car.

"Jez, what's wrong?"

All Jezebel could do is to point in front of her, leading to a sharp gasp from Charlie and Alastor to hold Jezebel close and hide the goat boys behind him so they didn't see what the adults were seeing. The moment Snow looked forward, his eyes widened in horror.

Before them, Cassiel, lifeless and a shell of her old self, is seen, stripped naked, across, carved onto her chest going down to her torso, which also, led to the words which read 'Whore' carved into her stomach. She was nailed through her hands to the front wall of the hotel on a cross, blood, dripping down the wall.

"JEZEBEL, GET YOUR GRANDMOTHER DOWN FROM THERE! ALASTOR, GET MY SONS INSIDE!"

Charlie yells with a hint of a sob about to escape her throat as Jezebel flew up to the lifeless angel on the cross to get her down. Alastor, not needing to be told twice, covered the boy's eyes and led them inside to a safe distance. They did not need their innocence tainting at the sight of their grandmother.

Snow hadn't moved an inch since discovering his mother like this. He couldn't move, too many emotions were mixing. The strongest one of these emotions was his rage. He knew only one angel capable of doing something like this, sending messages like this to psyche out his enemies into rash decisions.

Deciding on his next step, Snow changed into Lazarus and, with a shout from his wife to stop, Lazarus took to the skies, hoping to and, wanting to find, and maim his older brother.

Deciding she'd seen enough, Charlie became Charlotte and wanted to go after her husband, only to be stopped by her daughter and twin sons. Jezebel holding onto Charlotte's left hand, her two boys, Razzle and Dazzle, holding as tight as they could manage to their mother's right hand.

She wanted to snap at the three, only to have her heartbreak at the sight before her, her children, were in tears. They didn't want their mother to lose their unborn sister to their evil uncle Zak. With a tearful smile, Charlotte lets go of her children's hands, and, without them knowing, places them under a sleeping spell. With a now determined look behind her tear-soaked eyes, she turns to Alastor and says.

"Explain to them this is something I have to do to stop their father getting himself killed."

Despite wanting to protest, Alastor nods. Mostly, for the safety of his wife and his brothers in law. Leaving Charlie to go after Snow.

**With Snow**

Landing in a desolate part of Hell and with no denizens around with what the male was about to do when he superhero landed to the ground, Snow shouted angrily.

"COME ON OUT YOU BASTARD! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

"Brother Lazarus, you came."

Persian Scimitar met katana the moment Lazarus and Zerachiel clashed swords, sending a huge shock wave of energy bursting forth and levelling the derelict and abandoned buildings around them. Leading to the two trying to get an edge on each other with each swing.

Sparks flew with each swing between the hybrid and the angel overlord. No one in Hell would have survived the massive amounts of energy that was being generated from the two entities facing off against each other. Something Charlie noticed when she landed and used her power to crush Zerachiel's blade in the palm of her clawed hand.

"Princess Charlotte."

Lazarus couldn't believe his eyes. Stood before Lazarus, Charlotte, in her casual attire of red tank top, black skinny jeans and high tops. Though, her pregnant belly only just showed through the tank top. She was in her fighting stance, with her hand held out to stop Lazarus charging recklessly into the fight.

"You want to kill Lazarus? You'll have to go through me, angel bastard."

"CHARLOTTE, STAND DOWN! THIS IS MY FIGHT!"

The energy Charlie radiated, it nearly suffocated the hybrid behind her with how much energy she was letting off just to drop Lazarus to one knee and almost choke Zerachiel in place. The minute Charlotte sees Zerachiel on his knees, she walks over to him, trident now appearing in her hand when she stands before the angel.

"God can't save you now bastard, you hurt a member of my family, for that, as Princess of Hell, I sentence you to die by my hands."

Charlotte didn't see the snicker from the angel before her, she noticed too late however when Zerachiel took the trident full force to the throat. Spraying herself with divine blood from the now open wound of the angel.

She had no idea of the mistake she had made, and the opening, she had given to Zerachiel.

"Foolish girl."

Charlotte had no idea what was going on until her eyes widened in pain, blood pouring from her mouth and her eyes travelling to her belly. Lazarus rushed in too late to stop his brother doing what he did.

In Lazarus' blood-soaked hand, laid Snow and Charlie's unborn daughter at the two and a half month stage laid in an oxygen bubble. He had ripped Charlie's daughter from her belly, and let the blood fly into his brother's mouth, causing the hybrid to try and close his mouth quickly to stop his feral side taking over.

"A baby who will never see suffering ever again at the hands of her mother who is too childish to look after her well being. Putting my brother before your unborn child, you are a selfish brat, Charlotte Magne."

With equal ferocity, Lazarus beheaded, what turned out to be, a fake Zerachiel, while as his demon self before he began to feed on the corpse, while Charlie passed out from blood loss and reverted to her normal self, hole in her stomach and no child there.

The real Zerachiel, perched on the nearest abandoned building, stands with an evil smile on his face. Looking at the orb containing, what he assumed, was his baby niece, he made his leave through a portal to heaven. Leaving a slowly turning feral Lazarus and an unconscious Charlie on the street below.

What Charlie didn't see when she passed out, was a grey-haired demon with a pink bow, standing tall and calling out to the feral hybrid before her.

With one last gaze at the battle before she passed out, she placed a hand on the hole where her daughter should be and with one last painful breath, she wept.


	16. Purge Of Heaven Part I

**Four Months Later**...

Dead, lifeless eyes, dried tears and a stitched up abdomen were an angel, no, a monster had stolen something precious from the devil laid on her bed with an alone and blank stare set. No one was allowed in to see the heartbroken devil.

Not even her husband was allowed in to see his wife.

For the first time since Vaggie had died. Charlotte Snow, wife of Lazarus Snow, mother to Jezebel, Razzle, Dazzle and...the baby girl Zerachiel had ripped from her womb. Her flesh and blood, taken, by a monster that her husband once called brother.

She felt alone.

Outside her room, all was silent for the mourning princess and the owner of the Happy Hazbin hotel. Not a soul uttered a word out of respect for the grieving devil. The hotel was deathly quiet.

**With Snow**

After recovering from his latest feral outburst after drinking holy blood from the fake Zerachiel, Snow is sat in his normal spot, surveying the landscape of his mother-in-law's kingdom, he just sat there, on the roof, watching over the denizens with his red eyes roaming the scenery.

News had spread fast around Hell that with Zerachiel's actions, the angels had pulled out of Hell after completing their mission objective to purge Hell. The purge was over, at least, in their eyes, it was finished.

Not to the hybrid.

Hatred, pure and unfiltered ran through the veins of the Prince of Hell that now roamed the streets watching the angels leave his homeworld.

With rifle drawn, Snow, with his sights set, picked off a few of the stragglers with a silenced shot through their heads with his rifle named 'Vengeance'.

What were a few dead angels to the already leaving horde? He didn't care if the asshole in Heaven got mad, Snow wanted revenge and, he would get his fill, one bloody way or another.

Picking up the corpses that lay on the streets among the denizens who parted to let the Prince pass through to the corpses he had shot down. Even if the denizens hated or loved the hybrid before them, collecting his trophies and walking away, leaving behind the weapons for black marketeers to sell off for a high price, his people knew, don't fuck with Snow or his family.

Dragging the corpses back to the hotel, he knew he needed to do something with the bodies that would send a message of war to Heaven for harming Charlie. He had a rough idea, but, the woman he walked past, well.

"I can't believe they did that to Charlie, that bastard."

Vaggie. With a full explanation, the moth demon had explained how she had come back from the dead thanks to Baxter stopping her ashes blowing away in the wind and, using a machine in his lab, he cloned Vaggie from her ashes, memories and all, back into existence.

Snow, even though he nodded in agreement with the newly reincarnated moth demon, he knew something needed to be done to get back at Heaven and Zerachiel for what he did to Charlie and Cassiel. Snow, with no words, relayed his plan to Vaggie. This led to the moth demon agreeing wholeheartedly at the actions Snow wanted to take.

**Heaven, With Zerachiel**

Did you manage to capture their unborn hellspawn?"

God asks the only angel stood before him, the orb containing Charlie and Snow's daughter, was taken away by the doctors to be incubated and locked away till the nine months were up. However, as Zerachiel is about to speak, Balthazar enters the room.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS FATHER!"

"Ah, Balthazar, good to see you are awake my boy."

Balthazar was in no mood for pleasantries, as shown when he confronted Zerachiel head-on and got in the angel's face.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING! LAZARUS AND HIS WIFE WERE THE TARGETS, NOT THEIR UNBORN DAUGHTER, WHY WOULD YOU BRING HER HERE?!"

God chose this time to step in and speak calmly the archangel that is his son.

"Be calm, Balthazar, Zerachiel's mission was to cripple the royalty in Hell to the point of no resistance, he stole something precious from the hybrid and his wife, now they both will not raise a sword to Heaven. He has done, what you did not."

"Father, my mission was to kill Snow and Charlie, I would never take the life of an unborn infant, let alone rip away the one who hasn't even been born yet from their own mother's womb!"

Zerachiel smirked mockingly at the archangel, only for Balthazar to grab Zerachiel by the throat with his mechanical limb, crushing the windpipe little by little, until God stepped in again.

"ENOUGH! Balthazar, release Zerachiel at once!"

Although the cyborg could have easily crushed Zerachiel's throat with one quick snap, he reluctantly let the angel go, dropping him to the floor with a thud, causing the angel to rub his throat.

"Guards, throw my son into the isolation chamber, maybe then, he will learn to thank Zerachiel for achieving something he could not."

Balthazar couldn't believe his ears, his father wanted him to thank the psycho that had ripped away an unborn baby from its own mother's womb! This was not what he wanted his father to say to him. Despite the guards attempting to apprehend the archangel, Balthazar chose to do something he'd never thought he would do, and that was to draw blood.

In front of his father and knowing he would be banished to Hell for his actions, Balthazar slaughtered the guards in the room before throwing a knife at God himself, pinning him to his throne by the blade in the all mighty's shoulder.

Hell awaited the fallen angel.

**Happy Hazbin Hotel**

A crash through the roof and onto the carpeted floors was the first thing that greeted the cyborg fallen. He also expected Cerberus to be pointed right between his eyes and Snow to be the one with the finger on the trigger.

"Get up."

"I was planning to...Brother Lazarus."

Standing to his feet, Balthazar looks around the surroundings that were in front of him with his eyes and without moving his head since he knew Snow would pull the trigger on the gun pointed against the newly fallen cyborg archangel's forehead.

Considering he is now in what was once, enemy turf, Angel Dust, Vaggie, Jezebel, Husk, Niffty, Razzle and Dazzle, understandably were in their defensive stances against the cyborg before them. Seeing this, Balthazar's look softens when he sighs and says.

"If you must know why I am here, well, let's just say, I didn't approve of what Zerachiel did, but God, he did, leading to me rebelling. Now, here I am, one of your many denizens as a newly fallen angel, wanting to take down Zerachiel."

Snow didn't know what to say, instead, he allowed Jezebel to place her palm on the archangel's head to test to see if the fallen was telling the truth. The moment it appeared Balthazar was telling the truth, Snow lowered the gun the minute he saw no ill intent from the former archangel before him.

"You check out, tell me, why are you here exactly? We didn't exactly see each other on the best of terms the last time I saw you. What makes you think I can trust you now?"

Balthazar smirks with a scheme in mind, worrying the occupants of the hotel before the former angel keeps his smirk when he says.

"I know how to cripple Zerachiel."

**Later With Charlie**

Jolting awake with cold sweat on her brow and tears in her eyes from the seventh nightmare she had since the incident. Reaching for her phone on the bedside table, Charlie notices it is currently 2:00 pm and that she had been asleep since yesterday evening. She should be resting with the knowledge that her baby was growing inside her with three months left until the little one arrived into the world and in Charlie and Snow's arms.

No, Zerachiel had robbed the family of that right four months ago. Leading to Charlie having recurring nightmares about that night. That feeling of helplessness as the baby was ripped straight from her belly by a monster while attempting to protect Snow.

A knock on her door soon broke the princess' thoughts the moment a voice speaks.

"Honey, it's me, may I enter?"

One of Charlie's many strengths had decided to pop his head into the room, concern evident on his face for his wife. Normally, Snow found it easy to keep his emotions in check, as not to worry his wife and kids. But the minute it was something he had created within Charlie through intercourse. The gates had been torn down and the splinters were shown to be embedded into Snow's psyche.

"You may, my love."

Snow smiles lowly at his wife, as he made his way over to the woman before him with the news he had. Snow was confident of returning the baby home and, by some miracle, helping place it right where it belongs, back in Charlie's womb and ready to be brought into the world in three months.

"I'm still awaiting word from your mother, Heaven did do something unforgivable after all."

Snow says with a small smile on his face, seeing his wife not reacting to the news, well, the smile drops, leading to Snow trying to get Charlie to look him in the eyes. A heavily sad sigh from his wife was all the answers he was going to get.

He hated seeing Charlie like this, but, his 'brother' had stolen the one thing Charlie had wanted this whole time while being married to the concerned hybrid, who is seen currently moving to sit beside his wife and take her hand in his.

Even if Snow was hesitant at first at wanting to be a father to something he and Charlie had made themselves and the fact he felt he was a terrible dad for letting his unborn daughter be kidnapped. Charlie still blamed herself for following after Snow and getting in the firing line when her children, had tried to stop her.

"Snow."

"Yes, honey?"

"Snow, will I ever see my baby daughter again, or am I doomed to become a failure for a first-time mother?"

Snow wanted to scream at Charlie for thinking something so stupid, but, he couldn't the minute he saw tears forming in his wife's eyes at the question she had just asked her husband. It hurt Snow to even see Charlie thinking this way in the first place.

"I may not know how to answer that babe, but, I know three people who can answer your question for you."

Charlie looks at Snow with a weird look on her face until the hybrid walks over to the bedroom door and, with a turn of the door handle, three people walked in, all Charlie's children, and they had come to cheer up their mother.

"Hi, mom."

"Mommy!"

Charlie wanted to hide her face in shame the minute she heard the three people who were now walking towards the distraught woman and wrapping her up in a hug. Jezebel wrapped her arms around her mother's shoulders while Razzle and Dazzle hugged their mother's arms. It was a heartwarming sight for the male watching this happen.

Charlie couldn't stop the tears from falling now onto her eldest daughter's forearm. Her husband was the best, he always knew that their kids would cheer up the distraught princess of Hell. Though they were missing one infant in the growing family, Jezebel, Razzle and Dazzle will always be Charlie's babies until they return their baby sister home.

"Dad explained the whole thing to us and, I and my baby brothers, well, we disagree, you are not a terrible mom. Yes, you have my brother's wrapped around your two little fingers and you let them get away with too much, but, you gave me something I would have never gotten if I was still in that shotgun, I was given a dad, a mother, two adorable, and annoying, baby brothers and, when I join my dad in the raid on Heaven to get my new baby sister back, well, I think it explains how much I love you, mom, you could never be a terrible person."

Charlie turns her head to the two goats around her arm on her right, seeing them nodding vigorously at Jezebel's statement, it made Charlie shed more tears and pull her kids into a tighter hug.

'_**HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!' **_

Snow's loving look at his small family was interrupted by his scare phone ringing. Seeing the caller ID, the male sneaks out of the room to take the call from his mother-in-law.

_**Outside Charlie's Room**_

"My Queen, is everything all right?"

'_Snow, I'm your mother-in-law, you don't need to be so formal with me.'_

"Sorry, a force of habit, anywho, what have Heaven said about the treaty?"

'_It's not good, they refused it on the grounds of you murdering angels as they were leaving and Zerachiel stealing MY granddaughter! I did tell them, if they don't return my granddaughter immediately, I would take action and purge Heaven to get my granddaughter back.'_

"I take it they didn't take too kindly to the threat of Hell purging Heaven?"

'_Snow, it's Heaven we are talking about. Supposedly, God ordered the termination of your daughter by Balthazar's hands, when he refused and landed in Hell, Zerachiel took it upon himself to not kill the baby, instead, he was going to do to the baby the same as what Jezebel experienced and kill the baby and seal its soul in a holy weapon."_

"LIKE FUCK THEY ARE!"

Snow heard his mother-in-law chuckle on the other end of the phone before the Queen spoke again.

'_Just be ready to deploy, Balthazar may have just recently fallen from grace and yes, even if he is a valuable ally now, be wary, he could pull a Judas."_

Snow understood perfectly what a 'Judas' was, that, and he knew Balthazar could be faking reformation for his past actions. Once the conversation drew to a close, Snow hung up and placed a hand against his forehead.

'_I have to trust my old enemy to help me and my team purge Heaven and retrieve my little girl! This is a recipe for disaster for sure.'_

Snow said within his thoughts. How was he to trust someone who went to war with him and Lazarus nearly killed on the spot?

_**Later That Day**_

"_**ALL CAPABLE FIGHTERS TO THE FRONT LOBBY OF THE HOTEL, I REPEAT, ALL CAPABLE FIGHTERS TO THE FRONT LOBBY, THIS IS AN ORDER FROM YOUR PRINCE AND PRINCESS OF HELL!"**_

This lead to a mass exodus of demons flocking to the hotel and the lobby itself. Well, a mass exodus of denizens that knew the royal family or were friends with Charlie and Snow's side of the family.

From left to right, you had, Vaggie, harpoon in hand and determined look on her face, Jezebel and Alastor. Jezebel with her two M1911's and Alastor with his eyes set to dials. Blitz, Moxxie, Millie and Loona from I.M.P. had joined the team, Moxxie was Snow's best friend, so of course, he had a favour to give to his friend. Angel Dust, Tommy gun in hand with the upgraded magazine. Husk, baseball bat in hand, this time along with the nails in the metal bat, barbed wire surrounded the metal instrument of pain. Niffty, well, she had her giant scissors and huge needle to fight with.

Balthazar was the next one, Snow knew Balthazar would be packing his longsword, subtly named 'Fallen', referring to his current situation of being banished to Hell. Snow had his custom desert eagle Cerberus, Balthazar, he had two Zoraki M925 full-auto machine pistols with extended magazines in both guns. He called these two 'The Rose Twins, Red and White', as seen with the etched names on the barrels of the guns.

What stopped Snow in his tracks, however, was when he saw his two boys with bazookas and Berretta M9 pistols in their hands, army helmets adorned on their heads and ripped jeans and cigars in their mouths. This led to Balthazar saying.

"Hey, not to be a prude, but who's dad lets their kids smoke?"

Snow noticed right away the minute he took the cigars from Razzle and Dazzle, leading to the following protest.

"Please dad, we want to retrieve our baby sister with you guys too, we can be useful!"

"Yeah dad, the enemy won't even see us coming!"

Snow couldn't help but chuckle at his boys the moment he took their weapons away from them the minute Charlie walked downstairs to greet the team that is tasked with returning her daughter home and giving Heaven, the Hell it deserves. She sees her two sons playing tug of war with a live gun between the two and their father, leading to her putting her foot down.

"Boys, what have I told you about going into your father's weapon stash in his office?!"

The boys looked sheepish at being caught out by their mother, leading to them putting down everything they had stolen from their dad's weapon stash. Once they thought they'd left it all on the floor, Charlie coughs to get her boys attention as she says.

"And the others you two."

Razzle groans as he pulls the knives from out of his ripped jeans and the grenades in his socks. Dazzle drops the daggers and poison darts from his shirt sleeves. Once the female was sure the boys had dropped everything of their fathers, they walk away dejected, leaving Jezebel to say.

"Wow, I kinda feel bad for the little gremlins."

"JEZEBEL!"

The shouts from Jezebel's mother and father left Alastor chuckling at his wife being scolded for insulting her baby brothers.

**Outside The Hotel**

After a kiss to his wife and a hug from his little boys, Snow and his team begin on their way to go and retrieve the unborn princess of Hell and return her to Charlie's womb. While also slaughtering every angel that gets in their way.

The journey of the 666 Assault Team, is at the start of its mission.


	17. Purge Of Heaven Part II

** Night Time, Heaven**

Everything was peaceful for the souls of Heaven, people laid in their beds, dreaming about another peaceful eternity in heaven, not tonight.

**BOOM**

The first shot, the first bomb of war the souls were unaware of what was happening, had just begun the minute a demon burst down the door of said pure soul's house, leading to their screams filling the night, followed by blood splattering the once pristine and clean walls of their home.

"Leave no soul alive!"

The head demon, no, the hybrid, is seen shouting in his demon form to his comrades once he steps out of the building with a decapitated woman's head in one hand and the other, a mutilated child.

The demons he is shouting to are seen raiding houses and dragging people into the streets to be slaughtered one by one. The shadows of said raiders silhouetted onto the buildings as a cat demon threw more Molotov cocktails into the buildings that had been barred by another imp shaped shadow. The screams of the burning souls told of their success.

One house is seen with its occupants fleeing into the street, only to be mowed down by a winged being's twin guns, black wings only shrouding the male fallen in shadow amongst the widespread fire around him. His face only showing slightly from the muzzle flash of his two guns.

An agile wolf-like creature is clawing at the many victims in her wake, mostly, the ones set up by another with a chainsaw, chasing the souls into the path of the Lycan murderer, leading to ribbons of flesh being all that was left of the people that had been cornered.

"Do you think they'll take you seriously now Lazarus?"

The one known as Lazarus looks towards the black-winged angel who is seen slicing a teen in two with 'Fallen' and putting a few bullets into an old soul foolish enough to charge the fallen angel.

The hybrid who is known to the fallen as Lazarus, with his signature chain spear ripping the heads off an unfortunate woman to cross his path, speaks with holy blood dripping from his mouth and his pupils in the form of snake eye slits from the blood he'd been drinking, acknowledging the fallen, Lazarus speaks.

"Balthazar, Zerachiel will fall tonight for his sins against my wife and Hell."

Balthazar couldn't help but let the smirk grace his features, this was the Lazarus he remembered when he served under the hybrid in the one-hundred-eighty-nine squadron in the old days.

**Heaven's Mansion**

With the villages they'd visited being left as nothing more than a pile of ashes, the squadron made their march onto the front lines of Heaven, starting with the angel armies in their way.

"Lazarus, the army has deployed, it won't be long before they are on top of us."

Balthazar says the minute he spots the angels flying towards them, bows and rifles pointed at the eight that dared charge on God's domain. With a smirk on the lead hybrid's lips, he turns to face Alastor and Jezebel and, with a nod the married couple get into position, Alastor preparing his attack while the female stands ready the moment Alastor says.

"Ready darling?"

Jezebel nods. Once the tentacle from Alastor's many rifts wraps itself around Jezebel and lifts her off the ground once the woman had loaded both her pistols, she nods to her husband to launch her.

With that signal, Alastor doesn't hesitate to throw his wife into the incoming angels flying towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

Blitz' startled shout at the launched demon is soon turned into wide-eyed shock when Jezebel superhero lands in front of them, bodies of the platoon she had slaughtered fell like bloody rain around the eight of them.

"Your throw is off babe."

Jezebel says in mock scorn after kissing her husband on the lips, leading to the radio demon smiling warmly to the woman who had kissed him. Once the I.M.P. employees were over the shock of Jezebel taking down a full platoon, Lazarus moved them out of the way and, with enough power behind his kick, booted down the door to the mansion.

**Inside The Mansion**

"Wow, this place is **Glass breaks** huge, how are we supposed to find your daughter in this place?"

Blitz says to anyone who would listen, luckily, Balthazar had a plan the minute he says to Lazarus.

"I say we split up, cover more ground and find your daughter, what do you think Lazarus?"

The hybrid could only nod in agreement. Setting the teams he wanted together, Lazarus places Jezebel with Loona, Millie with Moxxie, Blitz with Alastor while Husk opted to go with Niffty, leaving Angel to team with Vaggie while Balthazar and Lazarus teamed together.

"The minute any of you find the unborn princess, contact me straight away and we'll teleport the hell out of here, got it?"

All twelve of the squad nod and get into their teams and split up to cover the ground they needed.

**Upstairs With Jezebel and Loona**

"So, Jezebel, the radio demon, huh, how did that come about?"

Loona asks the older woman next to her, who is seen using a lantern to navigate her and Loona's way around the maze that was the first floor of the mansion, once the two reached a safe room to avoid detection from a group of Zerachiel's scouts that were walking down the same corridor the females were walking down. Jezebel turns to face Loona and says.

"Look, me and Alastor, we came together due to a deal my dad made when rescuing my mother six months ago, I was promised to Alastor as part of the bargain and I've been happily married since."

Loona looks confused at first before 'o' facing in realisation. Despite this, the minute Jezebel looks out of the door to the room the two females were in, they move on once the coast is clear for them to advance. They would find Jezebel's baby sister or they would die trying.

"Seeing you with Alastor, well, I might make a move on Balthazar."

"Yea, good luck with that Loona, dad told me Balthazar isn't interested in dating after his wife, Ezekial, was killed by Zerachiel during a mission with the holy guard led by my dad. Who knows, he might give it a shot once this **Car horn** show of a mission is over."

With that, the conversation halted to allow the women to move on to their target, Ezekial's old laboratory in the east wing of the first floor.

**With Vaggie and Angel Dust**

Cleaning the blood off her harpoon after ripping it from the head of a sentry she'd just killed, Vaggie surveys her surroundings of the second-floor room she had just cleared with Angel Dust. Grabbing the key card to the laboratory they had come for, the moth demon makes her way out of the room, Angel not far behind her.

"It's not right."

This one sentence caught the spider demon off guard, seeing the confused drag queen's look, Vaggie elaborates.

"It's not right what they have done to Charlie and Snow, they are my best friends and I couldn't stop Zerachiel stealing my ex-girlfriend's unborn daughter in time to stop the impending bloodshed."

Angel shakes his head with a smirk, leaving Vaggie angrily saying.

"You think this is funny?!"

"No, of course, I don't Vaggie, what I do find funny, however, is since you've been dead for six months, Snow would kill God himself if it meant protecting Charlie. Hell, he's nearly died twice while fighting angels. The guy is like the freaking Terminator. When you died, Snow blew the brains out of the angel that had killed you with the woman who used to be a holy weapon. Ever since then Snow has been protecting Charlie in your stead."

Vaggie soon sees the funny side that Angel had seen, he was right, she had seen first hand the woman Charlie had grown to be since Vaggie's death, she was a mother to three, soon to be four children, her husband was the guy who had killed Charlie's father for betraying her the first time and, he had helped Charlie kill Trickster during Lucifer's deceit.

The time for reminiscing was soon to come to an end the minute a bullet narrowly missed Vaggie and embedded itself into Angel's shoulder when he shoved Vaggie out of the way of the oncoming object. The angel that shot Angel didn't live long when a harpoon embedded itself through the skull and out of the back of the head, pinning the brain to the wall and leaving the now dead angel slumped against the wall.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

That one shout brought Vaggie out of her rage as she made her way over to the wounded Angel Dust leaned against the wall, cradling his left shoulder from the pain the holy bullet was causing him.

"HOLD ON ANGEL! There's got to be something to stop the bleeding."

With quick thinking, Vaggie ripped a piece of her dress to use as a tourniquet, before tying it around Angel's shoulder gently. To stop the pain, Angel had to firmly grab Vaggie's wrist.

"Damn, that douche got me good, huh Vaggie"

Angel laughs quietly, only when he did laugh, he begins to cough harshly and spit up more blood while Vaggie set to work in removing the bullet that had just nicked an artery, leading to sizeable amounts of blood loss coming from Angel. With his voice harsh, he says.

"We need to keep going Vaggie, save our friends daughter and give Zerachiel hell for what he did to Charlie and Snow."

With a heavy breath, Angel fell into a deep sleep, leaving Vaggie to fireman carry Angel on her shoulders. With a new determination now in her eyes, Vaggie picked up Angel's Tommy gun from the floor before proceeding forward with her mission, Angel's last words before passing out from the pain now ingrained into her mind and vengeance fuelling her with Angel's gun in her hand.

Vaggie wouldn't let Charlie down.

**With Zerachiel**

"One down, eleven more to go, oh Lazarus, how do you hope to recover from the first loss in your squadron."

Zerachiel says with a victorious smirk on his face, all while watching Vaggie shoot out the camera with her friends Tommy gun. His attention soon changed to the next group, Loona and Jezebel. He soon had a wicked idea.

**With the group, Sometimes Later**

"_**One of your team will soon be dead Lazarus, let's see how long your teams last before the cracks, start to show."**_

Vaggie was one of those that heard the announcement, plus, she witnessed Angel to a bullet meant for her, she had no idea, however, that she was about to bump into the whole team near a doorway leading to a room they hadn't been in.

Seeing the moth demon carrying a bleeding Angel with the holy bullet still embedded into him, Lazarus took him off Vaggie's shoulders and laid him down on the floor and prepared to heal him while Jezebel headed to the heavy metal door before her. Placing a hand on the door, Jezebel closes her eyes for a second to use the powers of detection, once done, she says confidently after picking up a certain heartbeat from within the confines of the lab.

"My baby sister is in here!"

This causes her father to say with his gun drawn next to his eldest daughter.

"Once we retrieve the young princess, get to safety through the device I gave to Moxxie and Millie, that will transport you all back to Hell and back to Charlie, who is waiting in the hospital for our baby to be brought home and placed back into her womb."

This leaves Balthazar to say.

"I take it, Lazarus, that you're going after Zerachiel by yourself then?"

Lazarus nods to his equal, with an equal determination, Lazarus speaks

"I am Balthazar, I am going to end my older brother once and for all. But, I can't do it without knowing that everyone is safe. Which is why I am letting you get them out of here."

Balthazar, despite being trusted with something as important as Snow's family and friends, felt hesitant at first, until something caused his senses to kick into overdrive. Lazarus also caught on to the feeling the moment Zerachiel appeared out of nowhere with his sword drawn and about to strike Loona down without her knowing.

Just as quick as he appeared, Balthazar and Snow soon stepped in with their swords drawn in front of the hell hound with sparks flying from all three blades, leaving Zerachiel to smirk and Snow to shout to his daughter.

"JEZEBEL, TAKE EVERYONE AND RETRIEVE YOUR SISTER, DO THAT, THEN GET THE **ANVIL DROPPING** OUT OF HERE!"

"OK, dad."

Without hesitation, the group make a run for it into the cold laboratory, leaving behind the three warring entities while they battled.

**Laboratory**

"Please be safe, daddy."

Jezebel whispers to herself while leading the group into the room. As much as Jezebel wanted to go and help her father with her uncle Zak, the group had bigger things to worry about the minute a horde of angels in lab coats charged at the group the moment the alarm was raised, Moxxie was the first to shout towards Jezebel to alert her of the scientists.

"JEZEBEL!"

"I SEE 'EM! KILL THEM ALL!"

All of the group's weapons are now drawn in the blink of an eye with Jezebel taking down the first five running at her with her pistols. In once quick motion and a perfectly timed double team manoeuvre, she ducks down and allows Vaggie to leap over her and shoot six more scientists in the head while Moxxie and Loona are destroying the equipment in the lab with their baseball bats. Only Blitz had the bright idea to smash the containment glass with the baby devil's breathing orb inside with a nearby heavy metal pipe thrown to him by Husk and grabbed the princess while avoiding gunfire from the angels. Being the fast one of the group, Niffty saves Blitz as she speeds around the angels, leaving them wondering where she had gone until gashes and guts began spilling from them and the little demon was stood with her finger swinging around her giant scissors, leaving them on their knees for Husk to knock their heads clean off with his bat for a home run each time.

Jezebel just hoped her dad and Balthazar was beating her uncle to a pulp while they risked their lives to save her sister at the expense of the scientists that had been trying to kill the little girl for the sake of a holy weapon.

"GUYS, THE PORTAL IS OPEN, TIME TO BAIL!"

Angel shouts weakly the moment the portal opened to get everyone to safety. Everyone seemed to get through in an almost successful retreat something grabbed Jezebel from behind and threw her back against the wall of the laboratory, causing her to smack her head against the wall, sending her loopy from the hit she had taken from the unseen entity that had thrown her.

"Al…"

Jezebel says weakly with her hand out towards Alastor, who had no time to turn back and help his wife because once Blitz had leapt through the portal and joined the others in Hell with the baby, the portal had closed immediately behind them, leaving Jezebel to stand up to her feet weakly and stare into the shadows around her, looking and searching for any sign of the being that had assaulted her and stopped her retreating to safety.

"OK, you wanna play hide and seek? Let's play."

With that Jezebel stood on her guard with her guns drawn against the being, starting the second fight in Heaven. One team unaware the mission is complete, and the other, fighting for her life against something she couldn't see, hear or smell.


	18. Purge Of Heaven Part III (The End)

Nothing could have prepared Jezebel for the fight she was involved in now. The portal back home was closed and the enemy she was fighting, well, they had the upper hand with their camouflage hiding their presence and allowing themselves to strike at the female while she was still searching for her enemy.

Every time she tried to corner the hunter, they always managed to get away from Jezebel without even trying, resulting in a few cuts and gashes to the female's body.

It was a feeble game of cat and mouse and Jezebel, was losing badly.

"Not so tough when you're running and hiding, are you bitch?!"

Jezebel's taunt earned her another combo before being kneed in the gut and thrust kicked into the nearest glass containment tube, causing its contents to spill all over the floor of the lab and begin to pool around the consoles and other equipment within the vicinity of the two fighters.

Nothing was safe from the fighting, anything that wasn't nailed down was used as a weapon or shot to shit by Jezebel when she was trying to shoot her target who was moving at almost impossible speeds to avoid Jezebel's guns and the demon rounds within the clips not even touching the angel she was fighting.

It was getting to the point of Jezebel not being able to pick up the hunter's scent with how quick the angel was in getting their strikes in against Jezebel.

With every successful hit from the hunter angel, the former spirit of a holy weapon couldn't get her bearings quick enough to mount a counter-attack against her much quicker opponent.

"Why did it have to be someone I can't see?!"

Jezebel groans from behind cover while nursing her wounds and reloading her pistols. She hated to admit it but, she was worried for her life right now.

Even though her father was the prince of Hell and her husband was the radio demon, Jezebel still felt fear. What if she disappeared and left Alastor a widow and her parents one child down.

No, right now, Jezebel was refusing to think like that, instead, she needed to be crafty in drawing out her invisible opponent. Right now, she had to think like her father or her uncle Angel Dust and how they would have drawn out her genderless opponent into the open.

"OK Jezebel, how would dad or Angel draw out their opponent who cannot be sensed whatsoever?"

She had to think fast the moment her opponent began to make their move again, only this time Jezebel was ready for them. Noticing the sludge from earlier in some containment barrels surrounding her, Jezebel pulled one of her incendiary grenades from her belt and, with one good throw, launched the grenade into the flammable ooze, causing the whole lab to light up and for a split second, Jezebel caught a flash of her assailants armour plate on their shoulder, leading to her launching an explosive sticky bomb arrow into the plate itself, leading to the assailant landing in a heap from the explosion.

"Gotcha bitch!"

With the now visible assailant hurtling towards Jezebel, she could begin her attack now by landing a good few combinations before landing a swift knee to the chin setting up a boot to the face, sending the assailant into a console towards the nearest wall, landing with a crash and a wave of sparks electrocuting Jezebel's opponent's cloaking device into failing.

Now that the mute hunter was in the open, Jezebel could have a simple one on one fight with her attacker, though she knew that wasn't going to be easy, as shown when the hunter charged in with their hunting knife drawn and began to swipe away at Jezebel.

All Jezebel could do is dodge and try to land some shots at the fast charging angel before her resulting in some hits landing such as an uppercut which got dodged by the angel spinning on their heel and landing a spinning back kick, which only grazed Jezebel's cheek.

That one opening would lead to a few rabbit punches to the kidney of the angel, doubling the mute over in agony and leading to an uppercut into a spinning back fist to the jaw and a sweep of the legs from Jezebel to her much similar heightened opponent, resulting in an unexpected nip up from the angel into a nip-up hurricanrana into a full-body mount with grounded punching.

Jezebel regained control from her grounded position with a headbutt to the nose, causing the angel to bleed for the first time and hold their nose, allowing Jezebel to take control and mount her flurry of offence with a jaw rattling haymaker, sending the hit-person skittling across the floor, leaving the angel reeling with a bloody mouth to add onto the broken nose they'd received.

Jezebel had the upper hand now. Wiping the blood from her eye and mouth, she couldn't help but smirk at the opponent in front of her, the same went for the angel before her.

The two had only begun to test each other's limits but Jezebel could see the powerful potential behind the angel's power before they both moved in and began another melee between each other.

Blow after blow was traded between the two fighters, neither giving an inch with each punch and kick traded, it was if they both knew weapons would not be needed and that they should let their fighting skills do the talking.

The mute angel knew Jezebel had been trained by the wanderer of legend, the Nephilim whereas the mute had been trained by Zerachiel themself to withstand the offspring of the being his commander once called a brother.

It was almost as if it was fate that these two would be destined to clash with how they were taught to fight, Jezebel with a calm and focused ruthlessness that screamed silent intimidation, whereas the mute was trained to show no weakness and mercy to his opponent.

**Back In Hell**

The moment Blitz burst down the door to Charlie's hospital room despite everyone trying to stop him from doing the said act, Charlie was relieved to see her daughter alive in her oxygen bubble. However, she soon noticed that not everyone was there in the room.

The main two exceptions being her eldest daughter and her husband.

"Where are Snow and Jezebel?"

Everyone looked around the room until their eyes rested on Alastor and Blitz, the radio demon because he was the last one to see his wife and the imp was involved when he had to pull Alastor through the closing portal back to Hell.

Despite the silence that fell, Alastor spoke.

"A minor oversight dear mother of my wife, an oversight...I intend to correct it."

With that, Alastor opened a portal back into Heaven. Though he looked stoically calm on the outside, believe me, dear readers, if that hunter has harmed one hair on his beloved wife's head, there would be hell to pay.

**Back With Jezebel**

Another stalemate, another clash with the two fighters not gaining the upper hand in their fight to the death. Though the hunter was holding their own now Jezebel had exposed them, the princess of Hell was starting to build her momentum, causing the angel to block every bit of the assault coming towards them from the demon princess before them.

An opening soon presented itself for the angel the moment Jezebel tried a spinning back kick, leading to the angel catching the kick and bringing their elbow crashing down into the knee joint, causing Jezebel to scream at her leg being snapped in two and her lower leg soon being torn apart from her body at the knee by the skilled angel.

"BASTARD!"

With that shout from the female, it was a certain finality that Jezebel would never breathe another breath ever again with the angel now stalking their prey with a combat knife infused with holy water now drawn and ready to deal the final blow to Jezebel.

If only Jezebel's eyes weren't closing from the pain she was feeling, otherwise, she would have spotted a certain demon in his true form, stalking the stalker and his tentacles preparing to strike the mute down.

"Al...astor?"

It was too late for the mute angel the moment they were impaled through the chest with an extremely large and sharp tentacle and were brought before their assaulter.

The minute radio dials met gold irises, the angel shrunk in fear and began struggling to get free the moment Alastor began to restrict his prisoner's movements by cutting off the angel's airflow.

But mercy was sometimes a rare necessity within demons, as shown when Jezebel is seen weakly limping on one leg towards Alastor, asking him to spare the angel before them.

This leads to Alastor saying.

"What good is an angel to us darling?!"

This leads to Jezebel taking a breath, only to pass out after saying.

"They could be useful to my mother and father in getting our hands on God, think about it Alastor!"

The moment Jezebel hit the floor with a thud, so too did the angel Alastor had choked the life out of, leaving them unconscious at his feet before seeing to his harshly bleeding wife who was bleeding from the mouth with every harsh breath she took to try and steady her breathing.

Alastor didn't have long to think when the alarm was blaring around him and flying through the door arrived Balthazar, who is seen carrying an unconscious Snow in a fireman's carry on his shoulders and something Alastor never expected to see glinting in Balthazar's hands.

It was Cassiel's soul and Zerachiel's shattered remains of his halo and sword.

No words needed to be spoken between the two entities because Alastor opened a portal back to the Hell while Balthazar used his inhuman strength to carry the wounded back to the fiery pits of Hell that they called home knowing Zerachiel was defeated but not dead and Charlie would be welcoming the newest Snow into the world very shortly.

**Blackgate General Infirmary, Hours Later**

The first sight that greeted Snow the moment he awoke from his hospital bed was the sight of his daughter sat in a chair at his bedside with her crutch by her side to support the fact she only had one leg now, something that caused Snow's heart to momentarily break for his little girl, only to see the warm smile she had for her father the moment he awoke, putting the hybrid's mind at ease.

His smile dropped momentarily when he looks to his right and sees the mute angel with their head down and a solemn look upon his face while Alastor was glaring down upon him. Snow could understand Alastor's anger but, he also knew the mute was alive thanks to Jezebel's kind heart that she had inherited from Charlie.

If it was any other demon that had stolen Jezebel's chance at walking ever again, Snow would have killed them within seconds of clapping eyes upon them. But, something about the angel that stood before him told him that Heaven had a cause with his inability to speak at all, hence why, as Jezebel had explained shortly after, this angel had his tongue forcefully removed by Zerachiel when the angel in question had joined Zerachiel's vanguard squad to avoid potential deserters.

Looking at the mute, Snow sat up with a grunt of pain and looked the angel in their gold coloured eyes. Despite the air of intimidation about the hybrid prince of Hell when he eventually stands to face the angel face to face, Snow soon softened and placed a hand on the angel's shoulder and says kindly.

"If my baby girl sees something in you, I welcome you to our family, now, you will be my daughter's guard until someone in Heaven strikes you down."

The mute nods with a serious look on their face which soon altered the moment Jezebel glomped the angel with a bone-crushing hug while Alastor just stood in solemn acceptance of this new change to the families life as he knew it.

All this talk however of welcoming new people was soon welcomingly interrupted the minute the Magne family doctor and nurse opened the doors to Snow, Jezebel and Balthazar's room.

"Mr Snow, your wife will see you now."

With encouraging looks from his daughter, Alastor and Balthazar, Snow began the long walk to the maternity ward.

**Charlie's Room, Maternity Ward**

Snow was barely in the room when he clapped his eyes upon his baby daughter in her mother's arms, laid in a warm pink blanket and fast asleep. Normally, Snow would not be the one cry in front of anyone but, as he laid his eyes on the tiny demon he'd risked his own life to save, his flesh and blood. Tears were seen leaking from the hybrid's eyes, something his wife noticed straight away when she finally laid eyes upon her husband for the first time since Charlie saw Snow off to retrieve their daughter from Heaven.

"Snow…"

Charlie says tiredly to the male who is now seen in the chair next to Charlie's bedside, no words, just stunned silence at their little princess laid in Charlie's arms sleeping peacefully as though she hadn't been kidnapped and nearly killed to suit Heaven's needs.

"We did it, Snow, she's beautiful."

Snow couldn't help but nod in agreement as he strokes his daughter's head and a small tuft of snow-white hair gently while being careful not to disturb her peaceful slumber within her mother's gentle arms.

"Snow, we need to name her."

"Evangeline Jezebel Lilith Snow, Eve for short and her middle name will be after her new big sister and her grandmother Lilith."

Snow says softly as he gently lifts his daughter from her mother's arms and cradles her within his arms. At that, Eve decides to open her eyes to reveal her curious eyes to her father and mother for the first time, stunning ruby red eyes looked back at Snow and Charlie.

As more time passed, more family came to the room and witnessed the newborn princess of Hell. As expected, Jezebel immediately fell in love with her baby sister, Lilith couldn't help but gush over her granddaughter, Husk and Niffty were happy to get a new member of the hotel when she was older.

The main thing that mattered to Snow was the moment Cassiel walked into the room with new vigour to her step the minute she laid eyes on Eve. She was over the moon to be alive to witness the birth of her first granddaughter.

**Later at the Snow Family Home**

As night fell in Pentagram City and Eve was placed into her brand new cot next to her parent's bed and Charlie was laid peacefully on her side of the bed with a light snore escaping her lips.

Snow is stood outside the front door with a cigarette in his hand and still not believing he was now a father again, this time to two beautiful daughters and two mischievous boys.

It all seemed surreal to him from the moment it all happened within months of him arriving in Hell, surviving many a threat to the kingdom of Hell, surviving purges and homicidal angels. Yes, even if he suffered killer's remorse from his time on earth. Something was making him glad he had that remorse now he was married with kids.

_**Snow's P.O.V.**_

_Throughout a__ll __of__ my __short__ life __on earth__, I __never saw__ my death coming __at the hands of a__ woman, __at the time,__ I was what you'd expect from a sinner __as __I __had __committed every cardinal sin possible. _

_I __had __murdered, lied, cheated __and__ caused plenty of suicides. _

_Now __that I look back on my old life, that__ was over __and now, with my new life, I was a husband and a father._

_The minute I land__ed in Hell__, I knew for a fact that the feeling in my once beating heart __that__ I would__ see suffering for my sins come to fruition. __Now,__ Call it killers remorse or call__ it selfishness, I call it __a new beginning with the woman I love, no, the devil I love__._

**_E__nd of P.O.V. for now_**

While Snow is in mid-thought, Charlie is seen walking towards Snow while in her nightclothes, standing close to her husband before the two shared a small kiss and looked over the neighbourhood.

As they stood there, Charlie motions for her husband to listen and Snow obliges his loving wife.

"Though we may have ended one threat, there is still more to deal with, but…"

Charlie pauses to take Snow's hand in hers before continuing her words to her husband.

"...Come what may, what obstacles we may face, just know my love that you are not alone anymore and our family is with you for every step of the way."

Snow nods in an acknowledging manner before following his wife back inside the house so he can rest knowing there would be peace for the couple and their family at last.

**_5 Years Later...__(Back to Snow's P.O.V.)_**

_As 5 years passed since__ Zerachiel's defeat__, __I and Charlie welcomed our second child to our family, a baby boy named Isaac Kai Snow, making Jezebel an elder sibling and Eve the older sibling now Isaac was born._

_After moving out of the family home and moving into an apartment in downtown, Jezebel and Alastor finally welcomed their son Salem Adam Snow to the family. Making me and Charlie young grandparents__._

_My mom took over one of the old porn studios that were run by Valentino and turned it into her nightclub that welcomed anyone from all walks of life and even doubled as a motel for anyone looking to stay for the night._

_The mute angel that Jezebel spared, after finding out their gender was male and after being given the name of Ghost by Charlie and myself, he is now captain of the guard that protects Eve, Isaac and Salem, as ordered by the queen while living with his boyfriend in uptown Pentagram City._

_Angel Dust__ became a world-famous __adult dancer while living with his boyfriend, remember the mute angel called Ghost, well, that is who Angel Dust is dating now__._

_With Balthazar__, after some awkward dates and a few mishaps, __Balthazar and Loona, thanks to Balthazar curing Loona's syphilis with angel magic and help from Vaggie getting them together, __they __are now married with a girl and a boy, the girl named __Moon__ and __a__ boy __named Lucas. __T__hey __now __reside in __Loona's apartment__ in __Imp City._

_Once __this whole ordeal was over__, __Vaggie__and her wife Athena had become advisors to __me__ and Charlie within Lilith's mansion whenever something diplomatic is needed of __us__._

_Since helping me and the gang defeat __Zerachiel__, __Blitz__ finally __set himself free from Stolas' clutches and is now working under Alastor with Loona, Millie and Moxie__._

_Now you're probably wondering what happened to me 5 years later._

_W__ell, besides being happily married to the very beautiful __Charlie Snow__, __I __continued working as my wife's financial guy within my office, which, now that Eve was five and her baby brother was now one, I finally opened my doors to Eve and allowed her to see what I do when I wasn't tasked with hunting down the Queen's enemies__._

_L__ife was good, but I still had one more hill to climb __that faithful day a letter came thanks to Icarus__..._

**Snow and Charlie's Home (No P.O.V.)**

The caw of a familiar messenger raven greeted the bearded twenty-nine-year-old as he is seen enjoying tea time with Eve in the lounge while Charlie was in the kitchen with Isaac in her left arm while on the phone checking up on Jezebel and Alastor.

Dropping the letter on top of the coffee table, Eve is the first one to pick up the letter and with how good she was at reading, she called her mother from the lounge.

"Mummy, it's a letter from Grandma Lilly."

Snow, being curious at the letter that Charlie gently took from their daughter and opened with her magic, allowing the envelope to disintegrate before reading the letter.

It must have been bad as Charlie's happy smile soon turned to one of sadness with tears now forming in her eyes at what she was reading before her on the piece of parchment.

"Honey?"

Snow says worriedly when his wife hugs him tightly while letting Isaac play with his sister before hugging her husband tightly.

"It's mom…"

Snow knew straight away what this meant for the couple, yes they were the next in line for the throne of Hell but, with the next words that left Charlie's mouth, Snow's world shattered for his wife.

"...She's passed away."

_**A/N: And that...draws to a close It Snows in Hell, sorry to end it on such a sour note but after writing so many happy endings, I decided to switch it up after that small time skip.**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the two volumes that made up It Snows In Hell, yes I may have made it go too fast for some people to follow in the chapters but I at least made it entertaining enough to help you guys look past this oversight.**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
